I Hate You
by Love For Cid
Summary: Dareya have a daughter but daya hates shreya and both not lived together . One girl lived with daya and also be a Muskan (Daya's Daughter ) Mother and muskan loves her .Kavin and purvi also a couple but both not lived to gether . Kavin and shreya are real brother sister . So guys read to know that kavi aur dareya kesy aik hoon gy. Last chapter updated and now story is complete.
1. I Hate You

New Delhi

Dark night with thunder storm and heavy rain fall .

A huge bed room one small girl tightly hug with his father and so frightened his father caressing his hair and just try to soothing him or try to come out to his fear and suddenly like always short fall hapenning and the clouds also fall sharp small girl scream with fear and crying

GIRL: Papa mujhy baht dr lag ra ha papa ya light please kuch light on kro

DAD: Muskan beta relaxed dkho papa ap k pas hen kuch nahin hota

GIRL: Nahin papa yeah andhera mujy bht dr lg rha ha please papa

DAD: Dekho beta aup to papa ki brave daughter hu na ...

MUSKAN: Nahi papa please ...

DAD: ok ok relaxed mein abhi candle jlata hu just wait and he try to find candles in his bed drawr but failed .

Muskan beta ap idhr rko mujhy candles leny bahir kitchen mein jana hu ga

Noooooooooooooooo Muskan scream

MUSKAN : Please papa nahin aup mery sath hi raho mujhy baht dr lg rha ha papa please

DAD : Muskan beta light k liya candles to lani hu gi na .

MUSKAN: No papa please muskan ko akely na choro mujhy baht dr lg raha ha please papa ya thunderstorm

DAD : Ok to thk ap mra sath chlo hum dono mil kr bahr ja ker candles dhondty hein

MUSKAN : Lekin bahr thunderstorm ... before she complete his sentence phone rings

DAYA see the caller id

Muskan beta dekho to kis ki cal ayi ha Muskan see the phone and much excited

Mumma

DAYA : Han lo mumma sa bat kro

Muskan answer the call and

MUSKAN : Hello mumma kb ana hy aup ny mujy baht dar lg rha ha muma please jldi aa jao ap

MOM: Muskan beta are you alright kia hua meri jan mumma ka abhi kuch kam baki ha mumma wo km complete ker ky apni muskan ky pas wapis aa jayen gi .

MUSKAN : Miss you mumma

MOM : Miss you to meri jan aub papa sy bat krao .

MUSKAN : Ok mumma but please aup jldi aa jao and give the phone to daya.

Daya : Hello

Girl : Daya kia hua muskan ko wo thek to ha na mein kia aa jao .

Daya : Are nahin bus wo barish sy dar gyi ha tumhein tu pta ha na tum apna kam complete ker ky hi ana abhi yeah btao candles kaha rkhi hein

GIRL : Candles bed ki left side drawer mein rkhi hn

Daya : Ok wait mein candles jla lu

And daya find the candles and lightening it and said to muskan

Beta ab happy hu aup

MUSKAN : G papa

DAYA : Bus aub ap jldi sa so jao papa idhr aup k pas hi hn and girls try to sleep .

Daya : (On phone ) Thank God so gyi tum btao ktna kam rhta ha tumhara .

GIRL : Daya agr tum kho to ma a jao mera kam itna zrori nhi .

DAYA : Nahi tum apna kam khtm ker ky hi ana Muskan tu bs yunhi

GIRL : Please daya nahi btao mein kl sbo hi ki flight sy a jati hu

DAYA : nahin dekho sb thk ha acha rat baht hu gyi ha tum bhi so jao .

GIRL : Daya muskan so gyi ha na agr tum kho to ...

Daya : Nahin don't worry wo ab so gyi ha tum apna kam khtm ker ky hi ana .

Girl : Ok daya ya btao ap na dinner kia ya nahi aur auj kam wali ayi thi na mein ny usy sub samjha diya tha .

But on other side its complete silence

Daya mein aup sa poch rahi hu

Still no rply on the other side

GIRL : Bit loud Dayaaa

Daya : Han kia hua kuch bola tum ny ... wo mein ...

Girl : wo mein kia daya kia soch rahy thy aup

Daya : Kuch nahin bus wo tumhein muskan ki itni fikr ha aur jisy is ki chinta honi chaya wo...

Girl : Daya...

Daya : Sorrry hum phir bat krein gy good night and he cut the call.

Daya see his daughter sleeping peacefully and kissed on his forehead . Tum khud tu chli gyi lekin tumhari yaadein ...

Daya get up on the bed and open his cup board and see the picture of the girl

Kiyun kiya tum ny mery sath aysa kiya kasor tha mera kiya kasor tha mera...

yehi ky tum sy itni mohabat ki mein ny

Merh liya na sahi muskan ky liya to soch leti hmari beti usi ka to soch leti tum kiyun chor kr chli gyi hum donon ku kiyun and he crying bitterly r throw the picture of the girl and said

Nafrt krta hu mein tum sy nafrar sirf nafrt

I HATE YOU

I HATE YOU

Suna tum ny

LONDON

A girl sleeping v peacefully after some time her sleep is disturbed with some voices

DREAM

Nafrt ha mujhy tum sy chli jao meri nazro sy dor

Nahiiiiiiii aup aup asa nahin ker sakty dekho aup ...

Bola na

I HATE YOU

Nahiiiiiiiiiiii

Girl awoke

Daya daya meri bt to suno

and she realized that it was just a dream

Someone knocked the door

Shreya darwaza kholo shreya kia hua tumhein are you alright please darwaza kholo

But shreya still thinking her dream and the person open the door with duplicate key and come in the room and said

Shreya are you alright kia hua tumhein

Shreya see his brother and hugged him

Bhaiya ...

Boy : Shreya are you alright kia hua .

Shreya only nooded his head in no and just hugged his brother.

After sometime she seperate .

Boy : Shreya kia hua are you alright

Shreya : Bhaiya wo daya daya ...and again crying

Boy : Shreya shant hu jao btao kia hua zror tum na koi bura spna dkha ha .

Shreya : Han bhaiya agr sapna ha tu bht bura ha please bhaiya mujhy daya ky pas jana ha

Boy : Shreya tum ...

Shreya : Bhaiya daya mujhy daya k pas jana ha kiyun kiya us ny asa kiyun.

Boy : Shreya relaxe phly tum ya pani piyo and the boy gives her a glass of water

After some time shreya goes to sleep .

Boy : Sorry shreya shayad ya sub meri hi wja sa hu raha ha and he also wipes his tears and go outside .

He goes to the balcony and thinks .

Kitny sal guzr gya lekin shreya auj bhi us sub sy bahir nahin aa saki kash daya wo sub na krta tu aj hum sub yun ilag na hoty kitna khush thy hum sub us din ky liya lekin woh din aya bhi tu ...

Someone put his hand on his shoulder and said :

Tum itni rat ko yaha kia kr rahy hu .

Boy suddenly wipe his tears and said bhaiya aup aup yaha aup kub aya aup ka tour kesa raha deal final hui ya nhi bua bta rahi thi ky aup kisi business deal ky lya gya thy .

Tum kb sy mery business mein interest leny lgy jaha tk mujhy lgta hy tumhein to yeah sub bilkul pasand nahi tha .

Boy : Haan rajat bhaiya pasand tu nahi wo bus yunhi

Rajat : Tum ny btaya nahi yaha kia kr rhy hu everything is alright.

Boy : Haan wo shreya ...

Rajat : Shreya kia hua usy wo thek tu ha na mein abhi usy dekh kr ata hoon and rajat moved but ...

Boy : Nahin rajat please wo baht mushkil sa soyi ha please usy abi disturb na kru .

Rajat : Lekin usy hua kiya ha .

Boy : Kuch nahin wo ab tk daya ko nahin bula payi ha sapny mein bhi daya us sy naraz hota hy tu wo stress hu jati ha ky ... Rajat cut him.

Rajat : Tum bhi tu purvi ko nahi bol paya hu ab tk and directly looked in his eyes

Boy : Ra ... Rajat ya tum and he turned to other side .

Rajat put his hands on his shoulder and said dekho kavin mein auj bhi yehi bolo ga please aik bar india chly jao sub toty hoya rishty dobara mil jayen gy tum bhi to purvi sy door nahin rah skty na . Tum auj bhi sirf purvi ky liya hi be chain rhty hu nahin bula pa rahy hu tum usy srf shreya hi nahi tum bhi usy kabhi dil sa nahin nikal saky hu .

Kavin : Rajat please kuch prem kahaniyan aysi hoti hein jaha do dil kabi nahin mil skty hein . Haan sahi kaha nahi seekh saka mein purvi ky bina jeena nahin bol saka mein auj tak purvi ko mein na purvi ko bola hu ar na hi hmary bchon ko bula saka hu .

Rajat is dam shocked to hear that kavin ky bchy ...

Rajat : Kavin tum tumhary bchy ya tum na phly kabi ...

Kavin put rajat hand on his head and said aup ko meri kasam bhaiya please aup aur kisi sa asa kuch bhi nahin kahein gy please aup ko meri kasam

Rajat : Dekho kavin tum ...

Kavin : Please rajat bhaiya mein ny auj tak aup sy kuch manga nahin lekin please yeah sb ar kisi ko na btana .

Rajat : Kavin please india chly jao dkho tum ...

Kavin : Rajat I think u need rest kafi lmba safr tha sbo bat hu gi and kavin moves outside .

Rajat : Kiya hu gya ha ya sb pta nahin kis ki buri nazr lg gyi kitny khush thy yeah dono india mein aysa kiya hua ky achank donon apna sub kuch chor kr india sa a gya hn mujhy hi shayad aub

kuch kerna hu ga and he to moved.

New Delhi

MORNING

Daya prepared a breakfast and muskan comes to him .

Good Morning papa

Ary muskan beta ap and he turned Good Morning My Sweet Princess and he kisses on her forehead

Love you papa

Love you to my Princess

Acha ab chlo papa ap ko jaldi sa ready kr dety hein phir hum dono mil kr breakfast krty hein .

Muskan : Ok papa but phly hum bahr garden mein jayen gy flowers dekhny hein new flowers .

Daya : Han mein kesy bhol sakta hon ap ka garden chlo papa sath chlty hein and they go outside.

Muskan : Papa wo dekho I love red roses mein abhi la kr ati hun .

Days : Musksn beta jldi phir aup ko fresh bhi hona hy .

Muskan see flowers one by one and very happy to see the colourful garden .

While daya starring his princess .

Door opened and one girl entered in the house Muskan is so engrossed in her work even she can't noticed that someone enter in the garden . Girl silently comes to him and call her Muskan...

Muskan turned and her face gliterred and she run to hug the girl and the girl also very excited to see muskan .

Muskan hugged the girl and kisses on his both cheeks .

Muskan : Mumma ap a gayi I miss u mumma pta ha mein ny aup ko kitna sara miss kia .

Mumma : aaah miss u 2 my Princess mama na bhi aup ku baht miss kiya mama ka bhi bilkul dil nahin lag raha tha aup ky bina jabi to dekho muma a gyi apni princess ky pas . Aup btao papa ko zyada tang tu nahi kiya .

Muskan : No mama muskan is a good girl .

Muma aup ko pta hy mujhy aup ko itni sari batein btani hen mery friends ki mery new teachers my puppy hmary neighbours...

Mumma : Muskan beta hold on abhi to mama a gayi ha na mil kr dheron batein krein gy abhi phly btao breakfast kiya ya nahi .

Muskan : Muma aup ky hath sy krna hy my favorite choclate milk r Sweets ky sath

Mom : To chlo jldi sy phly hum fresh hu jaty hein come on .

Daya see his daughter and his mother very keenly both are so engrossed with each other even they can't remember that daya also present in the garden but daya is so happy to see it that his daughter is happy and relaxed .

Daya come in the dinning hall and arranged the breakfast on table .

Muskan and his mother go to the Muskan,s room .

Room is fully decorated with beautiful dolls teady bears and paintings and number of pictures of muskan with his mother father and friends .

In the one corner of the room guitar is also hanged with wall .

Muskan comes to the fresh up and Women changed her dress and they both go outside .

Chlo muskan ab muma r muskan mil kr dono breakfast bnayen ga .

Muskan yahooo mumma

Daya : Wesy muskan beta breakfast mein ny bhi bna liya hy aup ky liya .

Both are turned

Girl : Daya aup na breakfast already bna liya .

Daya : Han bilkul ab tm na inform tu kiya nahi ky tum ny ana ha hum tumhara wait kr lety .

Girl : Haan wo bus mein ...

Daya : (Cut him ) Tum mein janta tha tum mery mana krny pr bhi nahi ruk skti thi pehli flight sa hi a gyi na muskan ky liya .

Girl : Jab aup janty hu tu ...

Aup ko pata hy ky mein muskan ko prashan dekh kr is sy door nahi rah skti .

Daya : Han janta hoon acha ab tum breakfast bna lo wesy bhi muskan ko mery hath ka breakfast pasand bi nahi ata .

Girl to muskan : Muskan beta auj papa ky hath ka breakfast khaty hein dekho beta papa ny bht mazy ka bnaya ha .

Muskan : Lekin muma ...

Daya : its ok mein janta hu mery liya muskan ki khushi sy ziyada kuch nahin tum breakfast bna lo dobara .

Muskan : No papa auj hum papa ka special breakfast khayn gy . Muma tired hein unhein rest krna hu ga na .

Daya : To chlo phir start krty hein and they all finish their breakfast.

After that girl complete her kitchen chores and daya comes

Girl : Kuch chayah aup ko

Daya : Tum ny mujhy bina mangy hi sub dy diya hy aur kuch mangny ko bacha hi nahin .

Girl : Please daya

Daya : Thank u so much aksr sochta hu ky tum agar na hoti to...

Girl : Daya Aup yehi khny aya thy kiya .

Daya : Nahin wo tum apna kam asa bech mein chor aayi to ...

Girl : Mery liya hmari beti sy ziyada aur kuch important nahi daya mera kam bhi nahin aub tk tu aup ko andaza hu jana chayah tha lekin thanks bol kr aup hamesha mujhy ehsas dilaty hein ky mein... And the girl wiped her tears

Daya : Dekho mera mksd tumhein hurt kerna nahin lekin ...

Girl : Lekin kiya daya han lekin kiya aup hamesha hi mujhy yeah ehsas dilaty hein ky mein Muskan ki kuch nahin hu

Daya : Please dkho aysa nahin ha wo mein bus ...

Girl : Please abhi aup jayen yaha sy

And daya moved to think

Hamesha hi asa hota hy mein nah chahty hoya bhi usy hurt ker deta hoon .

So guys here another story with a lot of confusions and suspense .

Next update ky liya please reviews dy dyna ky kysi lgi story .

A lot of Questions jin k answers next update mein hu gy

Kiya waja hy ky kavin aur shreya india mein nahi hein ???

Why kavi ar Dareya are so far to each other ???

Dareya also have a daughter then asa kiya hoya ky wo dono sath nahin hein aur daya wo shreya sy itni nafrt kiyun krta hy ???

Aur wo lrki kon hy jo daya ky ghar mein us ki wife bn kr rah rahi hy agr dareya couple hn to wo lrki kon hy ???

Sub sy important kavin ky bchy wo kaha hein ???

Aur

Dareya ki beti kisi aur ko muma kesy bol rahi hy ???

Guys janny ky liya please reviews da dena .

Aup ky reviews ky bad hi story update kro gi bht jld .


	2. Chapter 2

Thank u so much guys for your precious reviews .

Here the next Chapter .

LONDON

Morning

Everyone Gathered in dinning hall for Breakfast .

 **Devika(Rajat,s Mom) :** Bhabhi kiya bat ha sub yaha hein lekin shreya nazar nahin aa rahi nashta thanda hu rha hy .

Before Ragni (Shreya,s mother) rply .

Rajat and Kavin Both at same time :

Wo choti maa ...

Maa wo ...

and both looked at each other .

 **Devika :** Kiya hua shreya kiya rat ko phir kisi club mein wohi gana bjany gyi thi kiya jo yahan sub ky sath breakfast ky liya bhi nahin aa saki .

Kavin face expression changed to hear this comment but before he rply .

 **Rajat :** Maa please kiya ka rahi hn ap ass kuch nahin ha ap to janti hn na k wo ...

 **Devika :** Dekho rajat mein kuch ghlt to ka nahi rahi na jo such hy wohi ka rahi hu hmesha tu asa hi hota hy ky wo rat mein der sy ati hy ya gana bjana aur ...

Kavin litsen there conversation and anger clearly visible on his face .

 **Kavin (Bit loud):** Bus ker den bua ji kiya hy yeah I think hum yaha breakfast ky liya aya hn mujhy lgta ha shreya ky bary mein hum bad mein bhi bat ker sakty hein .

 **Ragni :** Kavin yeh kiya trika hy apny baron sy bat krny ka aup tameez bolty ja rahy hein kiya yeah woh sanaskar hein jo hum ny aup ko diya hein .

 **Kavin :** Maa mein ny asa kuch ghlt nahin kaha bua jhi kb sy shreya ko boli ja rahi hn aup janti hein mein shreya ky liya yeah sub bardasht nahin ker sakta hoon .

 **Devika :** Dekh liya bhabhi aub hamary bchy hum sy itny bary hu gya hn ky yeah kuch ghlt keh hi nahin sakty hein .

Kavin without finishing his breakfast stand up

 **Rajat :** Kavin please nashta tu kro .

 **Kavin :** Nahin bhaiya mera hu gya .

Shreya comes and

Good Morning everyone and touches the feet of her bua and mother .

 **Shreya :** Choti maa aub ap ki tbiat kesi hy aup ka sr dard theek hua ya nahin .

 **Devika :** Haan shreya ...

 **Kavin :** Bua ab bilkul theek hein .

 **Shreya :** Kavin tum phir choti maa sy ...

 **Kavin :** Shreya breakfast complete ker lo phir hamein market bhi jana hy yad hy na .

 **Ragini :** Shreya beta kafi der sy ankh khuli kiya hua .

 **Shreya :** Maa wo rat ko ...

 **Rajat :** Bari maa wo mein rat ko aty hoya shreya ki favourite choclate ice cream ly kr aya tha bus usy khany mein aur bato mein time ka pata hi nahin lga kiyun shreya aur phir aup to janti hen shreya ko bly business ma interest na hu lekin woh muj sy mery kam ky bary mein sub pochti ha .

 **Shreya :** Rajat tum ...

 **Kavin :** Haan rajat tum itni jaldi kesy uth gya means tum bhi tu deir sy hi soya thy na .

Rajat smiled to see that how his brother and sister loved him and shreya thinks that she is so lucky who has a best friend like Rajat and Brother like Kavin who always support him in every condition .

Rajat phone rings and he see the caller id and excuse everyone .

Mein chalta hoon kuch zrori kam ha .

 **Kavin :** Rajat tumhari meeting to 11 bjy ha na abhi kl hi to wapis aya hu .

 **Rajat :** Nahin wo kuch pending work ha mujhy late hu raha hy mein chalta hoon .

Bye everyone .

 **Ragini :** Rajat tumhara lunch tumhara favorite matar paneer bnaya hy mein ny beta time per kha lena .

Rajat comes to his Badi maa hugged him and

Aup ko pata hy aup is dunia ki sub sy sweet mom hn bina kahy sub jan leti hein Love you and he walked out .

 **New Delhi**

Daya is sitting in his room and thinking yeah mein ny auj jo bhi kiya wo thek nahin mujhy is ky liya purvi ko sory bolna chayah .

(Dear popi roy u r right Daya k ghar mein jo larki ha jo muskan ki maa bn kr reh rahi hy wo purvi hi ha so one confusion is clear but why she stay in Daya,s Home ya secret bi reveil hu jya ga )

Purvi comes to room and see Days .

Daya about to talk to Purvi but she ignores and set her cupboard .

 **Daya (Thinking) :** Purvi baht hurt hui ha but jo bhi hu mujhy us sy bat to kerni hi ha .

 **Daya :** Purvi wo ...

 **Purvi :** Mein ny aup ky liya lunch ready kr dia ha mein laga deti hoon .

 **Daya :** Purvi mujhy tum sy kuch kehna ha .

 **Purvi :** Aup ny jo kehna tha woh aup keh chuky hen mujy nahin lgta ky aub kuch kehny ko bcha hy .

 **Daya :** Dekho purvi mery khny ka wo mtlb nahin tha mein bus ...

 **Purvi (Anger) :** Bus kiya han bus kiya yeah sirf bus nahin hy aup hamesha hi asa krty hein aup mujh per bar bar yeh jtana chahty hein ky Muskan meri beti nahin hy haan manti hoon wo nahin hy meri beti lekin mein ny usy hamesha apny bcho ki trah hi pyar kiya ha .

 **Daya :** Dekho Purvi mein manta hoon ky mein ny ghalti ki hy aur mein us ky liya sorrry bi...

 **Purvi (Bit loud ) :** Oh really sory ghalti han bus is sy zyada tu kuch ha nahin na mein manti hoon ky aup auj bhi shreya ko nahin bula saky hein aup auj bhi us ky liya ji rahy hein lekin is ka yeah matlb nahin ky aup mujhy meri mamta ky liya asey thanks keh kr mujhy sharminda krein aup ko kiya lagta hy mery liya asan hy yeah sub lekin aup aup kiyun samjein gy aup ko to yehi lgta hy ky mein mein Musksn ky liya yeah sub ehsan ... and she crying ...

 **Daya :** Please purvi try to understand tum kiyun itni si bat ko la kr itna drama create ker rahi hu haan mein manta hoon mujh sy ghalti hui aur mein ny sory bhi bola is ka yeah matlab nahin ky tum ...

 **Purvi :** Oh wao really ghlti sory And she clapped wao its only a mistake u know mujhy pichly 3 sal sy lag raha hy ky Muskan meri beti hy but nahin kitni ghlt thi mein ary aup auj tk shreya ko hi nahin bol saky aup shreya ki yadon sy bahr hi nahin aa saky hein aup auj bhi us sy itni hi mohabat krty hein aur yeah accept hi nahin ker pa rahy hein ky aup ki beti shreya ky ilawa kisi ko bhi apni maa keh kr pukary hala ky shayad aup bool rahy hein lekin mein yad dila doon ky janam deny ky kuch hi ghanton bad wo shreya apni beti ko chor kr chli gyi thi r 3 sal ary 3 sal us ny palat kr apny bachi ki khbr nhi li yeah bhi nahin pocha ky wo zinda hy yeah ...

 **Daya :** Bus purvi just stop just stop it is sy agy ab ik lafz nahin Muskan meri beti hy aur mein us ky liya kuch bhi asa nahin sun sakta samji tum aur jahan tk rahi shreya tu mein mein nafrat kerta hoon shreya sy nafrt hy mujhy us sy samji tum he said these words with directly looking in his eyes mujhy us sy sirf nafrt hy sun lo tum .

 **Purvi :** Dukh hua na aup ko ky mein aup ki beti ky bary mein tu aup ny kabhi mera socha mery bchy ary mein tu apny bchon ko chor kr sirf Muskan ky liya zinda rehna sekha lekin aup roz mujhy yeah ehsas dilaty hein ky mein us ki kuch nahin lgti kuch nahin hoon mein us ki she crying and sat on floor .

 **Daya :** Daya also sat and try to console her but ...

 **Purvi :** Please aup jayen yahan sy mujhy kuch time ky liya akela chor den chly jayen aup yahan sy .

 **London**

 **Rajat (On Phone ) :** Mujhy tumhari ik help chayah please mana mt krna .

 **Other side :** Rajat auj tak aesa kabhi hua hy ky mein ny teri kisi bat ko mana kiya hu tu bol tu sahi kiya kam hy .

 **Rajat :** Acha tu sun mera ik plan ha please us mein meri help ker dy please mein tera yeah ehsan kabhi bhi nahin bolon ga .

 **Other side :** Rajat tu keh ky tu dekh dosti mein kesa ehsan .

 **Rajat :** Acha tu sun and he narrates him his plan .

 **Other side :** Rajat yeah sub tu janta hy ky tu kiya bol raha hy dekh rajat yeah jhot jb bad mein unhein such pta lga tu .

 **Rajat :** Dekho vineet mein shreya aur Kavin ko asey apni zindagi barbad krty hoya nahin dekh sakta unhein India wapis tu jana hi hu ga jabi yeah toty hoya rishty phir sy jurr payen gy .

 **Vineet :** Ok Thek hy Rajat mein tumhary plan per auj hi kam kerta hoon tum fikr na kro.

 **Rajat :** Thank u so much vineet .

Someone Knock the door Rajat turned and

Ary nikhil aoa mein tumhara hi wait ker raha tha betho .

 **Nikhil :** Yes sir

 **Rajat :** Mujhy tum sy ik choti si help chayah meri bat dehan sy sno and he narrates his plan .

 **Nikhil :** Sir yeah aup ary sir asey kesy meri shadi kesy ...

 **Rajat :** Dekho nikhil yeah tu mujhy pta nahin lekin tumhein shadi ka yeah natak tu kerna hi hu ga mery liya yehi ik plan hy shreya aur Kavin ko india bejny ka aur koi option nahin .

 **Nikhil :** Sir aup un donon sy bht mhbt krta hn na .

 **Rajat :** Haan nik baht zyada wo donon mery liya mery jeeny ki wja hn un ky liya to meri jan bhi km ha .

 **Nikhil :** Sir aup ko un sy mhbt hy aur mein aup ky liya kuch bhi ker sakta hoon wesy bhi aup ny mujh anat ko jo itna pyar diya woh mein kabhi nahin bol skta aup ky ehsano ka badla mein kabhi nahin utar sakta .

 **Rajat :** Nikhil please bara bahi bhi manty hu aur yeah sub bhi bus aub kam pr lg jao .

 **Nikhil :** Ok sir

 **New Delhi**

Muskan comes home with Daya .

 **Muskan :** Mumma kahan hein papa .

 **Daya :** Beta mumma room mein hein aup change ker lo phir hum mumma pas chalty hein .

 **Muskan :** No papa Muskan ko Mumma pas jana .

and she ran in to room calling mumma aup kaha hu .

In room

Purvi still in same condition when she hears muskan calling him she stand up and want to go out side but musksn comes and

Mumma kaha hu aup

 **Purvi :** Muskan aup kb ayi and she try to wipe her tears .

 **Muskan :** Muma kiya hoya aup auj mujhy school leny nahin ayi .

 **Purvi :** Haan beta wo han woh muma ko kuch kam tha and she turned her face .

 **Muskan :** Muma aup ro rahi hu aup ko chot lagi hy kiya .

Purvi turned and Sitting with musksn and nahin muskan beta dekho tu mein bilkul thek hoon .

Muskan touched her cheeks and

Mumma aup muskan ko jhot bol rahy hu papa ny aup ko danta kiya .

 **Purvi :** Nahin aesa tu kuch nahin .

But Muskan call his father and

Daya comes .

 **Daya :** Kia hua princess and he also looks purvi and feel guilt to see her red swollen eyes .

 **Muskan :** Papa aup mumma ko danta .

 **Purvi :** Muskan beta dekho ...

 **Muskan :** Mumma muskan ko acha nahi lgta jab koi jhot boly papa mumma ko bolo na .

And Daya see her daughter who is a perfect combination of his and shreya love she steel their parents nature habits and hobbies to .

And he thinks Kash Shreya tum yahan hoti aur dekh sakti ky hmari beti kesy hum donon ki mohabat ki perfect nishani ha wo nishan jo hmary pyar ko mukamal ker deta hy .

 **Muskan :** Papa bolo na kiya hua mama ko wo sad kiyun hy papa .

Purvi see daya and

Muskan beta chlo abhi aup ko fresh hu ker lunch bhi kerna hy and she wants to drag Muskan who's wants to talk his father .

Muskan try hard to free her hand and called her father please papa mumma ko bolo na .

 **Purvi (Bit loud ) :** Muskan jaldi sy change ker ky lunch kro .

With the hear of Purvi voice Daya comes to his thaughts and go to Muskan room.

 **Muskan Room**

Purvi tries to explain that she is fine but

 **Muskan :** No mumma wo papa aup ko kuch boly mumma please aup papa ko sory bol lo and tear rolled down in her cheeks .

Daya stunned on his place that how her daughter effected with their silly fights .

 **Purvi ( Hugged her Daughter ) :** Muskan beta aysa kuch nahin beta aup asey ...

 **Muskan :** Mumma please aup papa ko bolo ky wo ...

Daya comes and Muskan beta kiya hua .

Muskan see his father and tightly hugged his father .

 **Daya :** Muskan apny papa ki bat to suno beta

 **Muskan :** Papa please aup dono fight na kro .

 **Daya :** Muskan litsen beta papa ki bat suno sub sy pehly to kan pakr kr sory apni princess sy princess apny baba ko maaf ker do .

 **Muskan :** Papa muskan loves u lekin muma ...

 **Daya :** Han aub aup ki mumma ko sory bolo ga sory Purvi

 **Purvi :** its ok .

Daya and Purvi at same time

Muskan

 **Daya :** Tum bolo .

 **Purvi :** Muskan beta mein aup sy sirf itna kehna chahti hoon ky dekho beta jesy aup ki aup ky feiends ky sath koi mis understanding hu jati hy bus asey hi kabi kabi mama papa ky drmyan bhi hu jati hy .

 **Daya :** Haan aur is ka ya matlb nahin ky aup itni tention lo dekho sub thek hu gya na aub mumma aur papa dono sath hn .

 **Muskan :** Ok papa pr ...

 **Daya :** Per kiya ...

 **Muskan :** Papa sory ky bad mein apny friends ko kiss bhi tu kerti hu love kiss hamein hmari teacher ny sikhaya papa please aup bhi mumma ko kiss karu na .

With the hear these words Daya and Purvi stunned on their place that how they fulfill their daughter wish .

 **Muskan :** Papa kia hua please papa Ab aup mumma ko kiss kro na aup mujhy bhi to sory bol ker kiss kerty hein na phir mumma ko kiyun nahin .

 **Daya :** Ok relaxe thek ha .

 **Purvi :** Yeah aup ...

 **Daya :** Muskan thek hi tu keh rahi ha and he pushes purvi a side and please purvi yeah sub Musksn ki khushi ...

 **Purvi :** Muskan bachi ha wo kuch nahin janti lekin mein aur ap to sub janty hein na .

 **Muskan :** Papa jaldi phir mujhy khana khana hy bhok lagi ha .

With hear these words

 **Daya :** Purvi don't worry mein janta hoon mein kiya ker raha hoon and he bend on purvi she turned her face on other side Musksn never see the face of Purvi because Daya stand in front of Purvi .

 **Daya :** Turned and Muskan ab jldi sa aa jao mein lunch lgata hoon .

During Lunch

 **Daya :** Muskan beta auj rat ko dinner ky liya kahin bahir chlein .

 **Muskan :** No papa .

 **Purvi :** Kiya bat ha aup ko is bar Punish nahin deni ky unhon ny ghalti ki .

 **Muskan :** Deni hy but mujhy aup sy aur papa sy kuch chayah .

 **Daya :** Oh to hmari princess ko gift chayah bolo kiya gift chayah papa aup ko zror dila den gy .

 **Muskan :** Mumma papa aup mujhy woh gift dein gy na .

 **Purvi :** Beta bolo tu kiya gift chayah ...

 **Muskan :** Mumma sirf one promise ky aup aur papa dobara fight nahin krein gy Mumma please .

 **Purvi :** Muskan aup ko aik bar samjaya beta its just a mis understanding but ap ...

 **Daya :** Purvi ik minute Muskan idhr mery pas aoa .

Muskan comes to his father and daya asked him

Princess kiya hua aup ny auj yeah sub kiyun bola kuch bat hui hy kiya .

 **Muskan :** Papa meri friend Riya ky mama papa ky beech bhi fight hui phir us ky papa ny us ki mama ko ghar sy nikal diya aur aub ...

 **Daya :** Aub...

 **Muskan :** Papa ab us ki step mom aa gayi hein ...

With the hear of word step mom plates fall on purvi hands and his colour is pale .

 **Purvi :** Muskan yeah ... beta aup aup asey ... and she comes to Muskan

Muskan beta aup ko kis ny btaya step yeah ... mera matlb hy ky ...

 **Daya :** Princess litsen idhr dekho apny papa ki tarf meri jan mama sirf mama hoti hy aur aup ky mama aur papa aup sy bht mhbt krty hein aur kabhi bhi aup ko kahin chor ker nahin jayen gy .

 **Muskan :** Promise papa

 **Daya :** God Promise aup janti hu na aup ky papa ko jhot psnd nahin .

 **Muskan :** Hug her dad love you papa .

 **London**

Kavin work on her lap top when his mother entered in his room .

 **Ragini :** Hey bhagwan Kavin yeah kiya tum ny apny room ka hal bna rkha hy kesy sub bikhra pra hy .

 **Kavin :** Maa please mujhy abhi thora kam hy asey chilao nahin please .

 **Ragini :** Pta nahin teri patni tujhy kesy bardasht kerti hu gi .

 **Kavin** : Patni me ...meri Patni

 **Flashback**

Purvi comes to room and see room is fully messed .

 **Purvi :** Hey bhagwan yeah kavin and she start his work and arrange the things .

Kavin comes to wash room and through his towel on bed .

 **Purvi (Anger ) :** Kavin kiya hy yeah mein ny abhi sub set kiya tha aur tum phir sy .

 **Kavin :** Sory sweet heart wo kiya ha na aub adat nahin rahi tum jo sub ker deti hu .

 **Purvi :** Kavin lekin yeah towel yeah tu apni jaga per rkha ja skta ha na bachon ky jesy behave kerty hu tum.

With hear this Kavin see her beautiful wife and comes to him

 **Purvi :** Kiya hua aub kiya hy .

 **Kavin :** Nothing

 **Purvi :** Tu phir tum asey

Kavin comes to him and pushes her to wall and block her way .

 **Purvi :** Kavin kiya ker rahy hu koi aa jaya ga .

 **Kavin :** Tu any do patni hu tum meri hak hy mera tum per and he playing her open hairs Purvi tum ny abhi mujhy kiya bola .

 **Purvi :** Mein ny yahi bola ky please asey is wkt hato koi dekh ly ga .

 **Kavin :** Nahin us sy pehly and he moves closer to purvi .

 **Purvi :** Kavin tum

 **Kavin** : Purvi tum ny abhi abhi mujhy bola ky mein bchon ky jesy behave kerta hoon un ky jesy room bekheir kr rakhta hoon .

 **Purvi** : Tu kuch ghlt kaha kiya tumhein pata hy mujhy kitni bar room set kerna perta ha .

 **Kavin** : Isi lya tu kehta hoon asa nahin kerna pary ga agar tum meri bat man lo tu ...

 **Purvi** : Konsi bat

 **Kavin** : Tumhein nahin lgta purvi aub tumhein hmary bchon ky bary mein sochna chaya junior Purvi kiya khayal hy

 **Purvi (Mouth Open )** : Tum yeah ...

 **Kavin** : Sahi hi tu keh raha hoon hmary bchon ky a jany sy mujy zimadari ka ehsas hu jya ga phir tumhein asey bar bar prashan bhi nahin hona pry ga mery kamo ko ly ker ...

 **Purvi ( While playing his shirt buttons)** : Tumhein pata hy kavin mujhy tumhary kam kerna kitna psnd ha aur hmary bchon ky hoty hoya bhi mujhy tumhara yeah sub kam ker ky jo khushi mily gi woh mein tumhein nahin bta sakti .

 **Kavin :** Itni mohabat kerti hu mujh sy

 **Purvi :** Is sy kahin zyada Kavin Tum mujhy chor tu nahin du gy na .

 **Kavin :** Purvi asa is janam mein tu kiya agly 7 janmon mein nahin hu skta lekin tum asa kiyun bol rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** Kavin mujhy baht dr lgta ha asa lgta hy ky hum juda hu jayen gy please Kavin mujhy chor ker na jana .

and Kavin hugged him asey fazol khayal apny dmagh sy nikal du purvi mein hamesha tumhary sath rahonn ga .

 **Purvi :** Kavin promise kro .

 **Kavin :** Purvi kiya ha trust me mein bol tu raha hoon na

 **Flashback over**

 **Kavin ( Thinking ) :** Purvi tumhara dar sach hu gya mein aur tum auj donon baht door hein chah ker bhi hum is fasly ko par nahin sakty hein kabhi nahin .

Someone Knocked the door

Come in

Shreya comes and Kavin chlo nechy lounge mein sub chaya ky liya wait ker rahy hein .

 **Kavin :** Mera man nahin shreya .

Shreya comes to him.

Kavin kiya hoya preshan lg rahy hu .

 **Kavin :** Nahin bus yunhi ...

 **Shreya :** Purvi ko miss ker rahy hu na

 **Kavin :** Nahin shreya wo ...

 **Shreya :** Kavin mujh sy tu tum share ker hi sakty hu please Kavin wapis chly jao is sub mein Purvi ka koi dosh nahin tha kiyun usy saza dy rahy hu .

 **Kavin :** Shreya aub bht deir hu chuki ha aub purani bato ko yad ker ky kuch hasil nahin chlo sub wait ker rahy hoon gy .

Kavin comes to Lounge and kiya hua maa auj Rajat bhaiya nahin aya hein .

 **Ragini :** Han wo apny kamry mein hy jub sy office sy aya ha kuch prashan lg raha hy khana bhi nahin khaya aur chaya ky liya bhi mana ker diya hy .

 **Shreya :** Tu maa pehly btati na aup un ki tbiat tu thek hy na .

 **Ragini :** Pocha tha us ny bola ky kuch kam ka burden ha .

 **Devika :** Wo to hu ga hi bechara akela itny bary business ko sambal raha hy bina kisi help ky lekin yahan prwah kisy hy .

 **Ragini :** Devika asa kuch nahin hy .

 **Devika :** Aysa hi ha abhi kl hi wapis aya ha aur auj phir Nikhil keh raha tha ky 3 dn bad us ki 2 jaga meeting hy aur koi bhi party apna din idhr udhr nahin ket rahi hy bus usi ko ly ker prashan hy .

 **Shreya :** Choti maa aup fikr na krein hum dekhty hein chlo Kavin .

 **Rajat Room**

 **Rajat ( On phone ) :** Dekhein Mr Mehta aup meri bat samj kiyun nahin rahy hein hum yeah meeting next week bhi tu rakh sakty hein na .

Shreya and Kavin entered and see the scenario that Rajat is so anger and talk on phone .

 **Rajat :** Lekin aup meri bat samjny ki koshish krein yeah deal hmari company ky liya bht important hy Hello litsen bat to sunein .

 **Rajat :** Phone Kat diya itni si bat inhein samjh nahin ati .

 **Shreya :** Rajat are you alright

 **Rajat :** Shreya Kavin tum aoa .

 **Kavin :** Bhaiya kuch problem hy

 **Rajat :** Kavin kuch nahin woh ...

 **Shreya :** Jhot nahin choti maa ny btaya tum preshan hu

 **Rajat :** Haan wo kuch zrori meetings hn lekin 1 hi date mein kuch samj nahin aa raha aur sub meetings attend krna bhi baht zrori ha .

 **Shreya :** Agar burden zyada hy tu mujhy btao shayad mein kuch help ker sakon .

 **Rajat :** Tum kesy means tumhein business ka koi idea nahin .

 **Kavin :** Shreya thek keh rahi hy meetings hi tu hein agar kuch bat na bany tu bata dena .

 **Rajat :** I will managed hu jya ga .

 **Shreya :** Dekho rajat itna stress na lu .

 **Kavin :** Haan r don't worry hum hein na now relaxed .

 **New Delhi**

Daya comes to room and see purvi standing near the window and Muskan sleeping peacefully .

 **Daya :** Purvi mujhy tum sy kuch bat kerni hy.

 **Purvi :** Boliya ...

 **Daya :** Yahan nahin bahr come with me .

 **Purvi :** Lekin Muskan

 **Daya :** Don't worry wo so rahi hy tum chlo mery sath .

Purvi and daya go outside

 **Daya :** Dekho purvi auj jo yeah sub hua woh sub nahin hona chayah tha tum samjh rahi hu na mein kiya keh raha hoon .

 **Purvi :** Jo bat hy saaf saaf bolein .

 **Daya :** Purvi tum Muskan ki medical history to janti hu na Doctors ny hamein is bary mein kitni sakhti sy bola tha ky Muskan ky liya koi bhi stress us ki jan ly sakta hy aur auj jo bhi hua .

 **Purvi** : Auj jo hua woh sub mein bhi nahin chahti hoon mein Muskan ko asey nahin dekh sakti hoon auj us ny jo bhi bola step mother oh my God Pta nahin us ny yeah socha kesy Daya usy jb usy such pata lagy gah tu woh mujh sy nafrat ...

Nahin Muskan mujh sy nafrt Daya mein yeah sub nahin dekh sako gi .

 **Daya :** Purvi asa kuch nahin hu ga Muskan ko kuch nahin hu ga hum sirf Muskan ky liya auj sy 3 sal pehly Mumbai ko chor ker hamesha hamesha ky liya Delhi aya taky usy such ka pta na lagy aur ab ...

 **Purvi :** Ab kiya ...

 **Daya :** Ab Hamein phir kuch aesa kerna hu ga ky jis sy usy asa lagy ky we both are perfect for each other and we r couple .

Purvi Muskan ab samjdar hu chuki ha auj us ny hum sy sirf ik promise manga kl woh hum sy sawal bhi kery gi aur mein aesa nahin chahta .

 **Purvi :** Aup jo chahty hein woh btayen mein Muskan ky liya kuch bhi ker sakti hoon .

 **Daya :** Tu phir thek hy hamein Muskan ky liya hi kl sa as a couple behave kerna hu ga auj tk hum sirf aik ghar mein ra rahy thy lekin abhi Muskan ky liya 1 hi room mein bhi rehna hu ga mein nahin chahta kl ko us ky mind mein asa kuch bhi Question aya ky hum us ka jwab hi na de sekein.

 **Purvi :** Lekin hum donon janth hein ky hum ...

 **Daya :** Haan hum donon janty hein ky mein Shreya ko nahin bhol saka aur tum Kavin ko lekin Purvi 3 sal pory 3 sal unhon ny khbr nahin li agar shreya apni beti ko chor kr gyi ha to Kavin bhi apny bchon ki zimadari ko chor kr gya tha Kavin janta tha ky wo bap banny wala hy lekin woh tumhein chor ker chla gya tum ny kitni us ki mint ki lekin ...

Purvi achy sy soch lo aur phir fasla kro

 **Purvi :** Aup thek keh rahy hein Hum roz Muskan sy jhot nahin bol sakty sirf Muskan ky liya hamein ...

 **Daya :** Purvi achy sy soch lo phir hi kuch fesla kerna

Good night

 **Purvi (Thinking) :** Thek hi to bola daya ny mein ny Kavin ki kitni mint ki ky wo mujhy chor ker na jaye lekin us ny meri ik nahin suni aur sirf apni bhen ka sath deny ky liya mujhy akely chor ker chla gya aub bus aur Nahin auj sy Muskan hi meri zindagi hy aur Daya ... Aik ghar ky bad aub aik room and tears rolling down on her cheeks Kavin kiyun chor kr chly gya mujhy aub mujhy dunia ko dikhana hu ga ky mein kisi aur ki patni hoon .

Kavin mein tumhein kabhi maaf nahin ker sakti hoon kabhi nahin .

 **Daya side**

 **Daya remembering something**

 **Flashback**

 **Doctor Clinic :**

 **Doctor Mehts :** Mr daya aup ki beti ki complete medical history aup ky samny hy sub sy pehly pre mature delievry aur phir isy mother feed bhi nahin mil saka Pre Mature babies ky liya jo sub sy zrori hy woh hy maa lekin unfortunately ... ap ky case mein

 **Daya :** Lekin aup ny kl hi to mujhy kaha ky aub Muskan thek hy .

 **Doctor Mehta :** Yeah she is fine but aup ko in ka bht khayal rakhny ki zarort hy aup ki beti baht sensitive hy koi bhi choti si bat koi bhi stress aup ki bchi ki jan ky liya bhi khatra ban sakta hy be careful for your daughter she is very sensitive .

 **Flashback over**

Ab bus shreya mein jub apni beti ky liya apny bachpan ky dost Abhijeet ko chor kr aa sakta hoon apny Pita sman Acp ky bina ji sakta hoon tu tum sy bhi apny sary rishty khatam ker sakta hoon auj sy hmary rishty ka End bus ab sub khtm .

 **London**

 **Shreya Room**

 **Shreya see Daya picture in his phone and**

Daya aup bhaly hi mujh sy nafrat kro baly mujh sy apny sary rishty khtm ker lo lekin mein aup sy mhbt nahin chorr sakti aup ny aik choti si bat ky liya mujh sy apny sub naty tor liya lekin mein asa nahin kro gi mujhy apny pyar per pora bhrosa hy kabhi tu aup ko mery pyar ka ehsas hu ga aur zror hu ga .

She pick his guitar and comes to the terrace and said

Daya auj ki yeah Dhun aup ky nam aup ko acha lgta tha na ky her rat mein aup ky liya guitar bjao tu auj ki ya dhun sirf aup ky liya 4 my Love .

 **Kavin Side**

Kavin is so disturbed and

Yeah mujhy kiya hu raha hy auj itni bechaini kiyun hy Purvi wo thek hu sahi mera dil itna prashan kiyun hy .

He comes to the lawn and

Purvi Kash asa hu sakta ky wakt guzrny ky sath tumhari yadoon mein bhi koi kami aa sakti lekin tum tu aub pehly sy bhi zyada yad ati hu Purvi tum ny to us samy mera sath nahin diya lekin mein tum sy wada kerta hoon life mein agar dobara hum mily to mein tumhary sath woh sub nahin

kron ga jo tum ny mery sath kiya ary tumhein mein ghlt aur tumhara woh so called bahi abhijeet aur us ki batein hi sahi lagi Purvi mein tu tum sy nafrt bhi nahin ker sakta hmary bchy pta nahin tum ny unhein mery bary mein kiya btaya hu ga .

 **Rajat room**

Rajat thinking bht jald mera plan work kary ga aur phir woh hu ga jo mein chahta hoon .

He comes and open his room window and see the scenario both Kavin and Shreya engrossed their own world

Bus sirf ik din kl ik naya din hu ga Shreya aur Kavin ky liya bus yeah donon india chly jayen phir sub thek hu jaya ga .

Here in **Delhi**

 **Daya :** Kl ik naya din hu ga auj sy shreya ka chapter close mujy aub us ky bary mein nahin sochna I hate her now I only care about my daughter she is my life .

 **Purvi :** Bus aub aur nahin kl sy ik naya din aur ik nayi zindagi mera wait ker rahi hy mujhy aub aagy barhna hi hu ga .

So guys what's happening yeah kiya hu gya Rajat tu bikhry hoya rishton ko jorna chahta hy lekin Daya aur Purvi aub apni life mein aagy barhna chahty hein so kiya hu ga ab in ka future kesy ik hu gy Dareya aur Kavi ???

A veryyy veryyy veryyy long update I know abhi Dareya aur Kavi scenes nahin but next updates mein zaror hon gy so enjoy the chapter aur pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Guys itni mhnt ky bad reviews bhi dijya ga because to long update so reviews to bnty hein .

Dear **Guest** Yeah update especially aup ky liya jinon ny dobara review kiya ky aup kub sy update ka wait ker rahi hu ab review bhi zaror dena aup coz kl mera paper ha but just 4 u mein ny aup ky liya chapter up date kiya .

Aesy mein reviews to bnty hein na so please review dy dena .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for your reviews .

Now here the next Chapter .

 **London**

 **Morning**

Kavin awoke and go to the gym when he comes back to home on the way 2 girls are starring him and observed him .

Kavin see both of the girls and ignores her .

Same time Shreya comes to him and

Aup...auj...itni... late

 **Kavin :** Shreya phly tum sans to ly lu phir meri class lena lgta hy aj kch zyada hi walk kr li pehly apni pholi sanson ko to kabu kr lo and he gives her a watter bottle .

Shreya take water bottle and

Haan auj kch zyada hi walk kr li aup pory 2 ghanty late hu ma pichly 1 ghanty sa extra 3 rounds la chki hu .

 **Kavin :** Shreya r u maid pagl hu tum kia kis chez sa itna bag rahi hu tum akhir apni un yadon sa bagna chahti hu tum jo kabhi tumhara pecha nahin chor sakti hein .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya please asa kuch nahin ha woh bus yunhi auj rat ko ankh jldi khul gyi tu ...

 **Kavin :** Shreya its just 7 Am aur tum 2 ghanty sy mera wait kr rahi hu yeah sub kiya ha .

 **Shreya :** Please bhaiya choro na chlo ghar chlty hn nashty pr Rajat wait ker raha hu ga aur aup ko pata hy nah woh hmary bina nashta nahin krty hein and she turns to move .

 **Kavin :** One minute Shreya look at me tum tens nazr aa rahi hu bat kiya hy kahin phir sy tumhein koi bura sapna ...

 **Shreya :** Choro Kavin ab mein sapno sy nahin darti hoon jo byank hakikat mery smny meri zindagi ki aayi hy mein ny sapno sa darna chor diya hy han bus aik khuwaish hy ky zindagi mein aik bar Daya mil jya taky us sy poch sakon kiyun kiya us ny mery sath aesa kiya kasor tha mera .

 **Kavin (Thinks) :** Kash Shreya mujy life aik chance dy da aur mein Daya sy hr us zulm ka bdla ly sko jo us ny tumhary sath kiya hy is ky liya yeah zrori hy Shreya ky sirf aik bar mein India jao aur waha ja kr us Daya sy hr ik chez ka hisab mangon ga .

 **Shreya :** Kavin kia sochny lgy tum .

 **Kavin :** Nahin bus yehi ky Aub in sub bato sy kiya hasil .

 **Shreya :** Kavin mera tu thek hy lekin tum ny Purvi ky sath acha nahin kiya ary us ny kitni minat ki tumhari ky ruk jao lekin tum .

 **Kavin :** Mein ny usy bola tha Shreya mery sath chlny ko ...

 **Shreya :** Kavin tumhari shrt fzol thi wo kesy apny bahi ko chor sakti thi dekho jo bhi hua us mein Purvi ki koi ghlti nahin hy .

 **Kavin :** Let's go Shreya ab bhes ka kuch faida nahin .

 **Shreya :** Wesy Kavin wo dkho to wo 2 girls kb sy tumhein ghor rahi hein I think tum unhein baht hot lagy hu .

 **Kavin :** My foot shkl dkhi hy un ki aur kb sy ghor asey rahi hn jesy princess hn kahin ki aur wesy bhi is handsome pr srf Purvi ka hk hy woh yahan hoti tu aub tk ankhein nikal leti in ki .

 **Shreya :** Sachi aysa hi ha .

 **Kavin :** Aur nahin tu kiya and Kavin engrossed in his own thoughts

 **Flashback**

Kavin comes to the washroom he only wore his towel and comes to the dressing table .

Purvi comes in the room and see Kavin

 **Purvi :** Oh God Kavin asey kitna hot dikhta hy na agr sbo hi is sy jhagra na kiya hota tu abhi ja kr isy hug ker leti .

Kavin see the purvi that she enter in the room .

 **Kavin :** Asey kiya dekh rahi hu janta hoon ky mein baht handsome hu aub asey ghorna tu bnd kru .

 **Purvi :** Excuse me itni bhi khushfehmi achi nahin tum aur handsome hunhhh.

 **Kavin :** Oh tu yeah bat hy madam for your kind Information girls mrti hn muj per wo to mein hi kisi ko lift nahin krata lekin aub soch raha hu ky aesa ker hi lu .

 **Purvi :** Haan ker ky dekh lo apna ya shok bhi pora ker lu mujy wesy bhi aur bht sy kam hein and she leaves the room .

 **Kavin :** Tu yeah bat hy abhi btata hu miss Purvi bht dor bagti hu na tum mujh sy mujy apny pas nahin any deti challange deta hoon mein tumhein tum auj khud mery pas aoa gi .

Kavin wore his paint and west and comes to the terrace without wore his shirt and enjoy his cofee .

Kavin notices that the girl who shift in the front bulding continuously starring him but he ignores him .

She try to talk to him but Kavin change his gaze . At that time he noticed that Purvi again comes in the room and fuming in anger to see that girls starring him .

 **Kavin (Thinks) :** Aub aya ga maza and he waves his hand to the girl .

 **Purvi :** Kavin agar tum ny coffe pi li hu tu hum chlein hamein der hu rahi hy .

But Kavin ignores her .

Purvi comes to him and

Kavin kb sy tumhein bula rahi hoon tumhein sunayi nahin deta kiya .

 **Kavin :** Oh ary haan Purvi tum haan kiya bola woh kiya hy na mujy sunayi nahin diya mein busy tha ab bolo .

 **Purvi :** Tum chlo mery sath mujy tum sy kuch bat kerni ha .

 **Kavin :** Bolo mein sun raha hoon .

 **Purvi :** Yahan nahin .

 **Kavin :** Tu phir kahan and he put his hand on her waist and tum muj sy nazar mila ker bat kiyun nahi ker rahi hu darti hu kiya muj sy come on yar Pati hu ma tumhara .

 **Purvi :** Dekho asa kuch nahin mein na tumhein sbo bhi bola tha dor raha kru muj sy asey yeah sub .

Kavin leave her and ok fine aub mein tumhary pas nahin aoa ga tum aoa gi mery karib samji tum .

 **Purvi :** Kiya hu gya hy mujy Kavin mera pati hy mein phir asey kesy and now Purvi see that Kavin happily talked with neighbours which lived next to their house and the girl wearing a Pink colour sleeveless top which is Kavin Favorite colour and Kavin admiring her beauty .

Purvi comes to him and

Kavin yeah kiya hy mein kb sy tumhein bula rahi hoon aur tum yahan is larki sy batein kiya ja rahy hu .

 **Kavin :** Woh Purvi mein tu bus wo kiya hy na wo Riya mujy keh rahi thi ky ...

 **Riya (Their Neighbour) :** Haan wo mein sirf itna keh rahi thi ky Kavin kafi handsome lgty hein asey .

 **Kavin :** Wohi to aur tum tu janti hu ky pink colour mein koi bhi larki kitni sundar dikhti hy .

 **Purvi :** Just stop it Kavin aub aur ik lfz nahin mery sath chlo .

 **Kavin :** Ary lekin mein woh ... .

 **Purvi :** I said just stop it and come with me .

 **Kavin :** Purvi tum ...

 **Purvi :** Tum asey nahin manu gy and she put her lips on his .

Kavin is so shocked after some seconds Purvi leaves his lips .

 **Kavin :** Purvi kiya ker rahi hu sub dekh rahy hein .

 **Purvi :** Tu dekh lein tum pati hi mery abhi bhi mery sath chal rahy hu ya ...

 **Kavin :** Hmmm chlo .

 **In room**

 **Kavin :** Purvi itni jealousy tumhein hu kiya gya tha .

 **Purvi :** Kavin tum sirf mery hu mery ilawa koi bhi larki tumhein asey dekhy mein brdasht nahin ker sakti hoon tum per sirf mera hk ha and she attacks on his lips and biting them .

Kavin moaned under her violent kisses

She leaves his lips and attack his neck and earlobe and also biting him .

 **Kavin :** Hey Purvi tum kiya jungli bili ki tarah kat rahi hu aub chor bhi do .

 **Purvi :** Yeah tumhari punish hy taky next time tumhein yad rahy ky tum sirf mery hu understand.

 **Kavin :** Purvi mein sirf tumhara hu yar tumhary ilawa aur koi lrki mery pas nahin aa skti hy don't worry .

 **Purvi :** Agar koi tumhary pas ayi na tu ankhein nikal lu gi mein us ki samjh mein aayi bat .

 **Flashback over**

Shreya noticed that Kavin smiling and Kavin shayad auj tum meri bhabhi ko kuch zyada hi miss ker rahy hu .

 **Kavin :** Haan wo kabi bardasht nahin kerti ky asey koi mujy gory aur u know what Shreya mujy us ka yun muj pr hk jtana bht acha bhi lgta hy us ka muj pr hk jtana mujy apna smjna muj sa pyar krna mujy dant dena tumhein pata ha aik bar to yun hua ky ...

Kavin telling her that how he loves Purvi so much and Shreya just starring her brother that how he loves her life Purvi .

Both are comes to home at doorstep Kavin realize that he non stop talk about Purvi and after this realization he stopped and starring Shreya .

 **Shreya :** Kavin tum muj sy sub keh skty hu mujy bht acha lgy ga please Kavin her bar yeah zrori nahin hota ky hum ya pretend krein ky hum bht brave hn satuations ko handle kr skty hn baz dfa sub keh dena chaya .

Kavin looked in his sister who is also her best friend and suddenly hugged his beloved sister and crying bitterly .

Shreya also wants to flowing her silent tears so she just hugged her brother and best friend .

After some times both are seperate with each other .

 **Shreya :** Kavin idhr aoa kuch din yahin stairs per bethty hein Kavin obeyed him and both are sitting on stairs .

 **Kavin :** Thank u Shreya woh mein ...

 **Shreya :** Kavin auj purvi ko bht zyada miss ker rahy hu na .

 **Kavin :** Haan Shreya u know mein ny kl sapna dekha ky Purvi mujy chor ker kisi aur ky sath ja rahi hy mein usy rokny ki bht koshish krta hu lekin woh nahin rukti Shreya woh mujhy chor ker chli jati hy .

 **Shreya :** Kavin woh sirf sapna tha us ka hakikat sy koi taulk nahin .

 **Kavin :** Shreya tum nahin samjo gi mujy auj tak kabi asa sapna nahin aya mera dil bht preshan hy aesa lgta hy ky such mein Purvi muj sy dor hu rahi hy aur mein yeah sub brdashat nahin ker sakta .

 **Shreya :** Aesa kuch nahin hu ga Kavin tum zyada tention na lu and Shreya thinks

Aub mujy hi kuch kerna hu ga kuch aesa ky jis sy Kavin Bhaiya wapis India chly jayen .

 **Kavin :** Yeah itni sbo nikhil ghar kiyun aya hy .

 **Shreya :** Kiya Nikhil kahan .

 **Kavin :** Woh ghar ky andr gya ha chlo chl kr dekhty hein itni sbo agar wo aya hy tu zror kuch khas bat ha .

Both comes to Home

Everyone gathered in dinning hall for their breakfast but Rajat not Present their .

 **Shreya :** Good Morning everyone

 **Kavin :** Nikhil tum itni sbo yahan sub thek tu hy na .

 **Kavin Mother :** Haan ya invitation deny aya tha hum sub ko is ki sagai fix hu gyi ha.

 **Shreya :** Oh wao really Nikhil congratulations .

 **Nikhil :** Thnks Shreya lekin Rajat sir kahan hein mein yahan especially un ky liya aya hu kiyun ky un ka function mein hona bht zrori ha wesy bhi is rishty mein unhon ny hi sb sa zyada koshish ki ha .

Meanwhile Rajat comes to him and

Ary Nikhil kia hua tum is time yahan .

 **Kavin :** Aup ky liya hi aya ha invetation hy Nikhil ki Sagai fix hu gyi ha .

 **Rajat (Happily) :** Congratulations Nikhil and hugged him mein tumhary liya bht khush hoon kb hy Sagai .

 **Nikhil :** Sir Sagai kabi bhi hu aup ny lzmiii ana ha aup nahin hoon gy tu mujhy Sagai nahin kerni ha .

 **Rajat :** Ary haan bahi kiyun nahin but date kiya hy .

 **Nikhil :** Sir auj sy 3 din bad woh kiya hy na ky Diviya ky parents ny wapis jana hy jabi yeah din rkha hy aur us ka bahi bhi UK sy any wala hy 3 din bad .

 **Rajat :** Acha mein apna schedule dkhta hoon .

 **Shreya :** Rajat schedule ko choro jo bhi ha Nikhil ki Sagai attend kerna zyada zrori hy .

 **Rajat :** lekin 3 din bad meri bht zrori meetings hn .

 **Nikhil :** Sir please Sagai ka time rat ku ha jb ky aup ki meetings 11 bjy hn din mein sir please agar aup nahin ayen gy tu meri sagai bhi nahin hu skti ha .

 **Kavin :** Nikhil tum jao apni sagai ki tyari kro Rajat aya ga zror aya ga yeah mera waada hy is ki meetings aik din ky liya mein dekh loon ga .

 **Nikhil :** Thank u so much ab mein chlta hoon .

 **Rajat :** Ary lekin tum samj nahin rahy hu meri meetings ...

 **Rajat Mom :** Ary jb Kavin bol raha hy ky woh tumhara kam dekh ly ga phir kiya hy .

 **Rajat :** Aup sub log kiyun nahin samjty hn 3 din bad meri 3 parties ky sath meetings hn aur 3no hi bht important hn mein koi meeting bhi nahin chor sakta hoon ini ki waja sa tu mein itna prshan hu pchly 2 din sy .

 **Shreya :** Aup wo meetings attend krein jo din mein hein rat ki meetings mein aur Kavin sambal lein gy we promise kiyun Kavin .

 **Kavin :** Ary haan Bhaiya promise wesy bhi Nikhil aup ky bina apni Sagai hi nahin kry ga .

 **Rajat :** Haan lekin...

 **Kavin :** Lekin kiya ...

 **Rajat :** Woh meetings Delhi mein hy tum donon wahan jao gy kiya .

Both Kavin and Shreya Stunned on their place

 **Kavin :** Means wo meetings India ma ...

 **Rajat :** Haan aur wo deal hona bhi bht zrori hy us sy company ko bht faida pnchy ga .

 **Shreya :** Don't worry hu jya ga aup chinta na krein .

 **Rajat :** R u sure ky tum donon india jao gy .

 **Rajat Mom :** Kon ja raha hy India .

 **Rajat :** Woh Shreya aur Kavin meeting ky liya ...

 **Rajat Mom :** Koi india nahin jya ga tum donon mein sy hum apny bchon ko India sy is liya nahin ly kr aya thy ky woh phir sy usi jahanam mein chly jayen .

 **Kavin :** Lekin choti maa wo Bhaiya ki meetings ...

 **Rajat Mom :** Kuch bhi hu tum mein sy koi India nahin jya ga .

Rajat leave his place angirly

Haan janta tha mein isi liya pichly 2 din sy khud hi is problem ka solution nikal raha tha lekin nahin aup mein sy kisi ko meri parwa nahin woh Nikhil aik tarf woh kehta hy ky usy Mery bina Sagai nahin kerni aur dosri tarf agar yeah meeting attend na ki tu business ko itna nuksan hu ga meri brso ki mehnt khak mein mil jya gi lekin thek hy jub kisi ko kuch ehsas hi nahin tu mein kiyun aup sub ki fikr krta hoon aur mom ap btayn kiya chla jya ga agar yeah donon India chly jyn ga tu sirf 3 din ki tu bat ha .

 **Rajat Mom :** Bat chahy 3 din ki hu ya 1 din ki hu hmari bchi aub dobara India nahin jya gi .

 **Kavin :** Thek hy Shreya na sahi mein tu ja sakta hoon na wesy bhi meeting Delhi mein hy Mumbai mein nahin .

 **Shreya :** Haan choti maa please man jayen na meeting bht zrori ha .

 **Rajat :** Nahin Kavin akela meeting attend nahin ker skta hy kiyu ky ...

 **Rajat Mom :** Kiyun itna zrori hy Shreya ka jana .

 **Rajat :** Woh is liya Shreya ka jana bht zrori hy kiyun ky power of attorney ky paper mery aur Shreya ky name per hein so hum donon mein sy kisi aik ka meeting mein hona bht zrori hy aur agar aub aup yeah kahein ky sirf is ik meeting ky liya power of attorney kisi aur ko di jaya papers bdly jayen to itny thory time mein asa hu nahin sakta .

 **Kavin Mother :** Rajat beta tum chinta na kru mein Nikhil sy bat kerti hoon .

 **Rajat :** Rehny dein bari maa koi Faida nahin sari ghlti hi meri hy jisy lga tha ky us ka business bch skta hy lekin ...

kheir mein aup sub ki trah selfish nahin hu meeting to chor sakta hu lekin Nikhil ko nahin wesy bhi wo project mera dream hy lekin is ghar mein auj sy pehly bhi tu kisi ny meri dreams aur wishes ki prwah nahin ki aik aur sahi .

 **Kavin :** Nahin Rajat is bar nahin mein aur Shreya india jayen gy meetings attend krny aur wesy bhi aik meeting hi tu hy hr bar Tum hi hmary liya kuch krty hu aub yeah time hy ky hum tumhary spno ko pora kry tum Attend kru Nikhil ki Sagai mein apny aur Shreya ky tickets book krata hoon .

 **Rajat :** Lekin...

 **Shreya :** Koi lekin wekin nahin Kavin sahi keh raha hy hum india jayen gy .

Rajat hugged both Shreya and Kavin and

Thank u so much mein tum donon ka yeah ehsan kabi nahin bholon ga .

 **Shreya :** Yeah ehsan nahin hmara frz ha smjy tum .

 **New Delhi**

Daya comes to the dinning hall and Purvi served him a dinner .

 **Daya :** Muskan kaha ha us ny dinner nahin kerna kiya .

 **Purvi :** Wo so gyi ha auj jldi dinner ker liya tha us ny usy milk dy diya aur woh so gyi ha .

 **Daya :** Purvi mein ny kl tum sy kuch bat ki thi phir kiya socha tum ny I mean tumhara decision ...

 **Purvi :** Shayad aup sahi keh rahy thy just because of Muskan hamein yeah sub kerna hu ga mery liya Muskan ki khushi sa zyada aur kuch nahin hy .

 **Daya :** Thank u Purvi .

After dinner Daya go to his room when someone knocked the door .

He opened the door .

Purvi tum yahan is wakt ...

Purvi comes with his luggage

 **Purvi :** Haan wo mera saman I mean ab ...

 **Daya :** Oh yeah come in tum apna saman cup board ki dosri side rakh skti hu .

 **Purvi :** Daya yeah sub hum jo ker rahy hein woh thek hy kiya .

 **Daya :** Purvi mujy lgta ha is mein kuch ghlt nahin wesy bhi mein nahin chahta ky kl ko Muskan hum sy koi swal kry .

Daya go to washroom when he comes he see purvi roaming here and there .

 **Daya :** Kiya hua tum asey aur tum na apna saman bhi set nahin kiya .

 **Purvi :** Woh aup ki cup board mein shayad kuch saman rkha hy phly aup wo nikal ln .

 **Daya :** Kesa saman .

 **Purvi :** Woh aup khud hi dkh lein .

Daya open his cup board and see some Pictures of Shreya her Personal diary and one gift which Daya buy for her beloved wife .

Daya gathered all stuff and then kept these things in his cup board .

Tum apna saman rakh sakti hu .

 **Purvi :** Aup abhi tk Shreya ku bol nahi saky Daya kiyun phir aup mujy kesy keh skty hein agy barhny ky liya .

 **Daya :** Purvi Aysa nahin hy wo saman bus yunhi reh gya tum apna saman set ker lu aur phir tum so jana mera wait na krna mujy kuch kam hy mein rat mein der sy aoa ga .

 **Purvi :** Shayad aup asey comfortable nahin tu mein ...

 **Daya :** Purvi aesa kuch nahin tum so jao .

Purvi settled her cup board and go for sleeping .

 **Purvi (Thinks) :** Mein Daya ky sath aik room to share kr skti hu just coz of Muskan mein us ki khushi ky liya kuch bhi ker sakti hoon lekin yeah bed nahin she settled her pillow on sofa and try to sleep .

 **Morning :**

Daya awoke because someone rang the bell of his house .

Itni sbo ghar mein kon aa skta hy and he go to open the door .

Purvi also awoke to hear the door bell .

Daya comes and opened the door and shocked to see the person .

Tum ary tum yahan kesy kahin mein koi sapna tu nahin dekh raha Daya said to the person .

Ary Daya yeah koi sapna nahin dekh tu mein hi hu .

 **Daya :** Lekin tum itni jldi I mean .

Kiya Daya yahin per sari batein kro gy andr nahin blao gy kiya .

 **Daya :** Oh haan aoa woh bus dehan hi nahin raha

Person comes and hugged Daya kesy hu Daya u know tumhein bht miss krta hu mein kahan chly gya yar .

 **Daya :** Abhi mein bhi tu boss tumhein kitna yad krta hoon lekin tum janty tu hu ky mein majboor tha .

Daya tum donon ka apas mein hi khtm nahin hu ga mujy bol gya hu na tum .

 **Daya :** Tarika tumhein kesy bol sakta hoon yar .

Aur mujy bol gya aup chcho .

 **Daya :** Ary asey kesy hum apny cute sy Prince Sunny ko kesy bol skty hein .

 **Sunny :** Chcho aup mujy bol gya hu jabi mujy call bhi nahin krty hu .

 **Days :** Acha sorry beta aub asa kabi nahin hu ga ab khush .

Purvi comes to his room while asking

Kiya hua Daya itni sbo sbo kon aya ha .

 **Daya :** Purvi khud hi aa kr dekh lo na .

Abhijeet see Purvi comes to Daya room .

 **Purvi :** Oh my God Abhijeet Bhaiya Tarika tum log yahan and she hugged both of them and also met little sunny .

 **Abhijeet :** Kesy hu tum sub .

 **Purvi :** Hum tu blkul thek lekin aup itni sbo kesy I mean .

 **Tarika :** Purvi sbo ky 9 bj rahy hein hamein nahin pta tha ky tum log itny late jagty hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Wohi to Daya tum ny Purvi ko bhi khud hi ki trah bna liya yad nahin tujy kesy jgana prta tha .

 **Purvi :** Nahin bhaiya woh tu yeah rat mein deir sy ghar aya jabi hum late soya aur sbo deir sy ankh khuli .

 **Tarika :** Acha thek hy itni explanation kyu dy rhy hu.

 **Daya :** Purvi mein ny to bola ha ky mera wait na krna per tum hi .

 **Abhijeet :** Acha yeah sub choro Muskan kidr hy aur kuch nashta mily ga ya nahin .

 **Purvi :** Aup aur bhabhi fresh hu jayen tb tk mein breakfast bnati hoon aur Daya aup Muskan ko ready ker dein .

 **Daya :** Haan thek hy Abhijeet tum log fresh hu jao phir breakfast table per Muskan sy bhi mil lena .

After breakfast Daya and Abhijeet sitting on lawn while Tarika and Purvi busy their gossips .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tu kafi bdl gya ha aur mujy khushi hy ka tuna khud ko change ker hi liya .

 **Daya :** Kiya kehna chahty hu tum jo bhi bat hy saf saf bolo .

 **Abhijeet :** Tum aur Purvi shayad ab aik dosry ky sath kafi comfortable hu auj mein ny sbo dekha woh tumhary hi sath tumhary room mein .

 **Daya :** Please Abhijeet dekho jesa tum soch rahy hu wesa kuch bhi nahin hy mery aur Purvi ky drmyan koi rishta nahin hum ik dosry ky liya strangers hi hn akely mein hum log dhang sy bat bhi nahin ker skty hein aur tum woh Kavin ko nahin bula saki hy .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tum mano ya na mano mein ny us ki ankhon mein tumhary liya mohabt dekhi hy aur wesy bhi Muskan ki khushi ky liya aub tumhein apny bary mein sochna hu ga yahan aur koi nahin janta ky woh Muskan ki apni maa nahin Daya aub tumhein apni life ky bary mein sochna chayah jo chla gya usy bhol jao .

 **Daya :** Tum thek keh rahy hu shayad lekin kash asa hu skta Abhijeet .

 **London**

Rajat comes to Kavin and

Kavin mein ny tumhary aur Shreya ki tickets book krwa di hein tum logo ko kl rat Delhi ky liya nikl jana ha meetings ki sari detail tum logo ko mera dost Vineet bta dy ga wo wahin airport pr ml jya ga .

 **Kavin :** Ok bhaiya

 **Rajat :** Thank u so much tum dono ki wja sa mera sub kam asan hu gya .

 **Shreya :** Rajat thanks keh ker hameaha ehsas dilaty hu ky hum tumhary kuch nahin .

 **Rajat :** Nahin tum donon ny jesy Maa aur bari maa ko samjaya mein us ki bat ker raha hoon .

 **Kavin :** Haan woh sahi kaha manna pary ga aur woh sub Shreya ny hi kiya .

 **Rajat :** Tum logo ki packing complete hy na I mean 2 sa 3 dn lg skty hn .

 **Shreya :** Jhi sub final hy aup fikr na krein .

 **Rajat :** Tu phir chlein auj aik acha sa dinner krty hein phir kl tum logo ny chly jana hy .

 **Kavin :** 3 din bad wapis bhi aa jana hy Rajat hum hamesha ky liya nahin ja rhy hn .

 **Rajat :** Haan janta hoon lekin ...

 **Shreya :** Lekin I know aup bht khush hein coz aup ko lgta hy ky meri wajah sy deal final hu jya gi

 **Rajat :** Mujy lgta nahin yakin ha .

 **Kavin :** Ok ok ok lets go for dinner batein hum wohin ker lein gy and trio moved for Dinner .

 **Delhi**

Everyone Gathered for dinner and Purvi and Tarika set the table

at that time Abhijeet hears that someone play Guitar .

 **Abhijeet :** Aik minute Daya yeah guitar ki awaz ...

 **Tarika :** Haan Daya tum tu yahan hu phir yeah Guitar kon baja raha ha

 **Purvi :** Woh yeah Guitar asal mein ...

 **Abhijeet :** Daya kiya hy yeah sub is ghar sy abhi tk woh guitar nahin gya kiyun

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya please shant hu jayen

 **Abhijeet :** Asey kesy shant hu jao Purvi tum bhi ...

 **Tarika :** Aik minute Abhijeet sawal tu yeah hy k yeah guitar bja kon raha hy and all moved where sound comes and Abhijeet see the little princess who play the Guitar .

 **Abhijeet :** Yeah tu ...

 **Muskan :** Bary papa aup bhi mera Guitar sunny aya thy kesa bjaya mein ny .

 **Abhijeet :** Beta bht acha .

 **Muskan :** Bary papa mera prize .

 **Abhijeet :** Btao aup ku kiya prize chayah .

 **Muskan :** Bary papa auj nahin but next time mein aup sy jb bhi kuch gift mango gi aup mujy do gy promise .

 **Abhijeet :** Promise

 **Muskan :** Asey nahin hand shake ker ky God promise .

 **Abhijeet :** Forward his hand and

Ok God promise .

Sounds enhoncing Abhijeet ears and he still in dilemma that how some one is so similar to other .

Abhijeet Bhaiya itna acha Guitar bjaya mera gift tu bnta hy na .

Ary Abhijeet Bhaiya promise asey nahin hota na aup hand shake ker ky God promise kru .

Abhijeet Bhaiya mujy aesa gift nahin chaya mujy to aik promise chaya .

Daya put his hand on Abhijeet Shoulder

Tarika also comes to Purvi and

Purvi yeah sub

 **Abhijeet :** Daya yeah

 **Daya :** Abhijeet yeah apni her bat sy proof kerti hy ky yeah Shreya ki beti hy woh ja ker bhi muj sy juda nahin hui Abhijeet aub tum hi btao mein agy kesy barh skta hoon .

 **Abhijeet :** Tum ny isy roka kiyun nahin

 **Purvi :** Hum ny bht roka tha doctor Tarika lekin yeah hum sy hi sawal krny lgi thi ky hum is per yeah restrictions kiyun lgaty hein aur wesy bhi Muskan ki khushi sy ziyada tu aur kuch bhi nahin .

 **Abhijeet :** Hmmmm Sahi kaha acha chlo aub chlty hein dinner krty hein .

After dinner Everyone gathered in lounge and busy their gossips .

Muskan comes in lounge and

Muma mera guitar kahan hy mil nahin raha mujy sona bhi ha .

 **Daya :** Muskan beta room ma hi ho ga .

 **Muskan :** Papa nahin hy Muskan ny sub jga dekh liya .

 **Abhijeet :** Beta abhi to sona hy phir yeah Guitar kiyun chayah .

Daya and Purvi both at same time

Muskan apny guitar ky sath soti hy .

and both looked at each other .

Suddenly lights are off coz shortfall happening .

 **Abhijeet :** Ary yar yeah light isy bhi abhi jana tha .

 **Purvi :** Wait mein candles jlati hu .

 **Tarika :** Daya yeah bahr dkho window sa street ki light tu on hy phir ghar mein light kiyu nahin .

 **Daya :** I think light sirf hmari nahin hy wait mein check krta hoon .

Daya go to switch board and try to sort out the problem .

After some seconds everyone hear Daya Scream they comes to him and see daya lied on floor and un conscious .

Purvi comes to him and

Daya kiya hua aup ko apni ankhein kholen

Daya Daya aup asey ksey

Abhijeet bhaiya please gari nikalein inhein ly kr doctor ky pas jana hu ga

Abhijeet also very tens to see Daya condition

Haan haan purvi mein gari nikalta hoon tum yahin rko mein Daya ko hospital ly ker jata hu .

 **Purvi :** Nahin mujy bhi aup ky sath hi chlna hy .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet tum log jao mein yahin hoon bchon ky sath .

 **Hospital**

Doctor Check Daya while Purvi continuously crying

 **Abhijeet :** Purvi woh bilkul thek hu jya ga usy kuch nahin hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Abhijeet bhaiya bhagwan na kry unhei kuch hu mein asey kesy .

Doctor comes and Abhijeet and Purvi rushed to the Doctor .

 **Purvi :** Doctor woh thek tu hein na unhein kuch hua to nahin na .

 **Doctor :** Jhi wo bilkul thek hen bus behosh hu gya thy shayad unhon ny electricity ki ksi wire ko touch ker liya tha .

 **Purvi :** Unhen hosh kb tk aya ga mein un sy mil sakti hoon kiya .

 **Doctor :** Ji aup mil sakti hein un sy aur unhein 2 3 ghanty tk hosh aa jaya ga.

Purvi ran to Daya room to met him .

 **So here the next chapter**

 **But yeah kiya Purvi ky dil mein Daya ky liya soft corner aa gya aub next kiya hu ga janny ky liya read and review**

 **Kesa lga chappy reviews zaror dy dijya ga .**

 **Next episode mein Shreya aur Kavin India tu aa jayen gy but kiya Dareya aur Kavi apas nein aik hoon gy yah nahin janny ky liya please review ker dein .**

 **Aur agar aup chahty hu ky next update jldi aya to is ky liya of course give your reviews** **fast please .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thnks all of u who's person review the story now the next Chappy is :**

Shreya and Kavin ready but both are lost in their thoughts .

 **Kavin :** 3 din kam nahin hein mein India ja ker hi Daya sa contact kerny ki koshish kru ga Shreya ki Khushi Daya ky sath ha Hope so sub acha hu jya aur sari mis understanding clear hu jayen .

Rajat comes to his room and

Kavin kia soch rahy hu Purvi ki boht yad aa rahi ha kia .

Rajat Bhaiya aup kub aya hn .

 **Rajat :** Kavin agar ab ja rahy hu tu kohish kerna ky Purvi sa mil ker sub problems ko khatam ker du .

Nahin Rajat hmary drmyan aub kuch bhi theek nahin hu sakta ha bol jao sub .Lekin mein wada kerta hoon tum sa ky Shreya ku us ki khushi zror du ga .

 **Rajat :** Kavin ik bat pochon mein ny auj tak tum sa kabhi pocha nahin aur Shreya sa pochny ki himat nahin hui .

 **Kavin :** Pochu kiya pochna ha .

Aysa kiya hua tha Kavin 4 sal pehly ky tum sub logo ku aesy ana para aur Daya us ny kiya Shreya ko rokny ki koshish nahin ki jahan tk mujy yad ha jub mein India gya tha tu Daya aur Shreya ik dosry ky sath baht khush thy phir aesa kiya hua ky yeah sub .

 **Kavin :** Rajat yeah tu mujy bhi nahin pata Shreya aur Daya ky drmyan kuch mis understanding zaror thi woh kiya thi yeah mujy bhi nahin pata aur phir according to mom auj agar Shreya ki olad us ky sath nahin tu us mein bhi kasor Daya ka ha agar Daya Achy sa Shreya ka Khayal rkhta tu Shreya ka Obortion kabhi na hota aur woh kabhi apni life ki aesy phase sa na guzrti pehly olad ku kho deny ka dukh aur phir ...

 **Rajat :** Aur phir Daya ka chly jana .

Nahin Shreya ki life mein is sa bara dard bhi mojod ha Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Kiya ???

 **Kavin :** Woh Shreya abi ...

Ary Rajat beta tum bhi isi ky sath batein krmy lagy hu jldi chlu flight ka time hu raha ha .

Sory Badi maa bus Kavin ky sath aysy hi kuch batein ker raha tha but Kavin Badi maa sahi keh rahi hn Tum Shreya ko blao mein Saman nechy ly ker jata hu .

 **Kavin :** Ok .

 **Shreya :** Daya mein aa rahi hu wapis India aup ky Desh jahan per aup hu is bar kuch bhi hu mein aup sy apny sub sawalon ky jawab loon gi Daya aup ny ju bhi kiya mein woh nahin bol sakti khud ky liya tu mein aup ko maaf ker bhi du lekin hmara bcha snd tears rolling down in her cheeks .

 **Kavin :** Shreya chlein .

 **Shreya :** Haan bhaiya bus 2 minute .

Shreya idhr dekh meri tarf tu ru rahi ha .

 **Shreya :** Nahin Bhaiya woh bus .

Hey Shreya dekh meri tarf sub acha hu ga mein hoon na tery sath and he give side Hugged to her Sister .

 **Shreya (Crying) :** Bhaiya auj phir sa zindagi wohi ly ker ja rahi ha India .

Tum Daya sa milna chahti hu mein janta hoon fikr na kru mein zror usy tum sa milwao ga yeah wada ha mera Shreya .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya mein Daya ki her Khuwaish ku pora kerna chahti thi usy woh sub dena chahti thi ju woh mujh sa chahta tha lekin sub Adhora reh gya hmara sapna hmari family .

Shreya chal please aub rona bnd ker Rajat Hmara intezar ker raha ha nechy aub jaldi sa aa jao hamein deir hu rahi ha .

 **Shreya :** Aup chlu mein ayi bus kuch saman rehta ha .

 **Kavin :** Abhi kiya baki ha Shreya .

Bus 2 minute Bhaiya and she opened her Cup board .

 **Kavin :** Ok mein bahr wait ker raha hu aa jao .

Shreya comes in Lounge and take blessings of her elders .

 **Devika :** Shreya beta mera man abhi bhi nahin ky tum jao dekho beta .

Choti maa aup ku mujh sa mohabat baht zyada ha jabi aup aesa bol rahi hein per ap chinta na krein mein 3 din mein aa jao gi bus 3 din .

 **Devika :** Agar bat 3 din ki ha tu phir yeah kiya ha and she points her guitar .

Yeah Choti maa aup janti hein yeah mery liya baht precious ha please mana mt krna mein isey bus yunhi ly ker ja rahi hoon aub chlti hoon bye .

Bye Maa and she kissed her mother on cheeks .

 **Rajat :** Ufff meri maa aub agar yeah sub hu gya hu tu hum chlen deir hu rahi ha .

Haan chlu and both moved towards outside .

 **Rajat :** Auj baht time bad is Guitar ko nikala tum tu isey kafi Sambal ky rakhti hu phir sath kiyun ly ker ja rahi hu .

 **Kavin :** Bhaiya woh Sambal ky rakhna chahti ha isi liya sath ly ker ja rahi ha kiyun Shreya .

Haan bilkul kiya BF itna nahin samj sakty hu .

 **Rajat (Scream in hapiness) :** BF really oh my God Shreya after a long time Love you dear GF and he hugged her and

Kash Shreya tum baht pehly India jati tu Shayad baht pehly mujy purani Shreya mil jati .

 **Kavin :** Mujy bol gya tum donon tum logo ka hamesha yehi hota ha haan jao mujy bat hi nahin krni .

 **Rajat :** Ghusa kiyun krty hu yar we both love you and trio shared a hug and thinks Kash wakt ruk jata lekin in donon ku jana ha apny pyar ky pas .

Acha aub chlo hamein niklna ha .

 **Shreya :** Haan der hu rahi ha chlo .

 **Rajat :** Kavin mein na tumhein Vineet ka number da diya ha India ja ker us sa contact ker lena tumhein sub samja dy ga mujy Nikhil ki Sagai bhi attend kerni ha mein kl rat mein hi call kru ga wesy mein Nikhil ky sath hu kuch kam hu tu Nikhil ku hi call kerna .

 **Kavin :** R ap ka phone woh kaha hu ga .

 **Shreya :** Kiya Bhaiya aup such mein bhool gya hn .

Shreya lekin Tumhein tu pata ha na mera function ma phone sath nahin hota u know na .

 **Kavin :** Oh yeah bol gya .

 **Rajat :** Lo air port aa gya Kavin Tum na Vineet ka number rakha .

 **Kavin :** Haan wo card mery Wallet mein ha don't worry .

 **Rajat :** Ok jao thek ha .

 **New Delhi**

 **Hospital**

Abhijeet comes to met Daya .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tujy pata ha kl sari rat Purvi tery liya jagti rahi usy baht tention thi teri .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet mamoli sa Current tha and u know hum cid walo ky liya yeah sub baht mamoli hota ha .

 **Abhijeet :** Haan Daya lekin tu yeah bol raha hy ky tu aub Cid officer nahin ha .

 **Daya :** Haan woh mein bus asey hi .

 **Abhijeet :** Tu baht miss kerta ha na sub ku ACP sir bhi tujy bht yad krty hein wapis a jao Daya yar .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet ju kam mumkin nahin woh hu nahin sakta wesy bhi us city ny mujhy kuch nahin diya ...

Aur Yad tu mujy bhi ati ha lekin us time yehi sub thek tha I think life mein agey barh jana chaya .

 **Abhijeet :** Mein bhi yehi keh raha hoon ky aub agey barh jao Purvi ky sath it's a request .

 **Daya :** Boss meri Muskan ki khushi ha wo aur mujy meri Muskan ki Kasam aub mein peechey nahin dekhon ga Sirf Muskan ky liya mein ny woh sub bula diya sub kuch .

 **Abhijeet :** Yeah hui na bat .

 **Daya :** Acha btao mein auj ghar ja sakta hoon na mujy yahan acha nahin lag raha ha mujy Muskan sa milna ha .

Muskan bhi aup sa milny ky liya baht bechein ha intezar ker rahi hy apna papa ka .

Purvi comes and said to Daya .

 **Abhijeet :** Aur Muskan ki maa bhi .

 **Purvi :** Haan baht zyada .

 **Daya :** Whaaat ???

 **Purvi :** Kia hua .

 **Abhijeet :** Kuch nahin abhi tum na bola na ky Muskan aur us ki maa donon hi Daya ko miss ker rahy hein tu bus usi ka re action ha .

 **Purvi :** Haan wo mein zyada nahin bus ...

 **Abhijeet :** Purvi at least mujy tu explanation na du anyhow mein bill bnwata hu tum log a jao .

 **Delhi**

 **Air port**

Shreya and Kavin reached their place .

 **Kavin :** Shreya tum chlu mein wahan sa apna saman la ker ata hu phir koi taxi dekhty hein .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya woh Vineet ka number mujy du mein un sa contact ki koshish krti hu .

Haan aik minute yeah lo and he give her a Vineet number and said

Aesa kru tum bahr nikl kr hi call try kro yahan signal issue hu ga mein aata hoon .

Shreya comes outside and try to call one boy comes and ask to Shreya :

Di baht dinu sa khana nahin khaya kuch pesy du na baht bok lagi ha .

Kavin also comes towards her and thinks :

Auj bhi India mein kuch nahin bdla ha .

 **Kavin :** Shreya mein deta hoon isey pesy tum Vineet sa contact kru .

 **Shreya :** Haan try ker rahi hu but number nahin lag raha .

 **Kavin :** Ok mein hum donon ky liya Pani la ker ata hoon tum call try kerti rahu .

 **Shreya :** Ok jao .

Kavin turned and walking towards a shop but he hears a Scream .

Bchao mera bag woh chor Kavin ...

Kavin see that someone snatched Shreya,s Bag and ran . Kavin also starting to follow the person but the person is so smart and soon he changed his way and Kavin Can't catch the culprit and come back .

 **Shreya :** Kavin mera bag tum na pakra nahin us admi ku .

Nahin Shreya bagh gya wo .

Kavin don't tell me ky wo bagh gya mera bag Kavin mujy wapis chaya .

 **Kavin :** Aesa kiya ha tumhary bag mein kuch ATM cards aur Make up tum mery cards use ker lena aur make up ki tumhein zarort nahin .

Just Shut up Kavin mzak ki bhi limit hoti ha don't tell me ky tum aik cid Officer hu ker mamoli sa chor nahin pakar saky hu .

Stop it Shreya kia hu gya mein Cid officer tha abhi nahin hoon aur aik bag hi tu ha stop it yar .

 **Shreya :** Kavin woh sirf bag nahin tha damn it bat sirf peson ki nahin ha Hmary passport usi bag mein thy Kavin Tumhara aur mera passport .

 **Kavin :** What Shreya don't tell me ky tum na usi bag mein passport bhi rkhy Oh God Shreya tum mujy pehly nahin bata sakti thi haan .

Hey men aub kahan dhondon us admi ko hmari help kon kry ga tumhein shakal yad ha us admi ki .

 **Shreya :** Nahin aur hum kisi sa help mang bhi nahin sakty hein woh mera phone bhi la gya aur woh card jis per Vineet ka number tha woh bhi uso bag mein ha .

 **Kavin :** Shreya aur bhi kuch bacha ha ju tum na us bag mein na rakha hu agar hy tu bata du taky aik hi bar mujy andaza hu jaya ky tum kitni bevkof hu aur hum kiya kuch kho chuky hein .

Kavin woh woh ...

Woh woh kiya laga ker rakha ha Shreya jawab du aur kiya tha bag mein .

 **Shreya :** Kavin woh pen drive jis mein meeting ka sara data save tha .

Whatttttttttttttttttttttt

Shreya are you maid damagh chal gya hy tumhara hey bhagwan Shreya aub hum Rajat Bhaiya ku kiya jawab dein ga yeah meeting un ki life ha aur hum sub kuch kho chuky hein pata nahin Kismat hum sa kiya chahti ha .

 **Shreya :** Kavin aub kiya krein Rajat ko call kru .

 **Kavin :** Shreya koi zrort nahin mein embassy jata hu shayad koi hmary passport dy jaya new passport banny mein bht time lgy ga tub tk tum ...

 **Shreya :** Tum yeah kam kru mein tub tak hmary liya koi acha sa rehny ky liya apartment dhondti hu .

 **Kavin :** Sahi ha yeah saman ka bag bhi mein apny sath rakhta hoon tum apna Guitar Sambalu milty hein bad mein lekin wait mein tum sa contact kesy kru ga tumhara phone tu ...

 **Shreya :** Koi new phone .

Nahin abhi tum yeah mera phone rakhu mein her aik ghanty bad tumheim call kerta rahoon ga sham mein milty hein be care Ok .

Shreya find any apartment but she failed so she comes to the road and walking along the road and see the Children who's waiting for their Parents because its time to holiday .

Her phone rings .

 **Shreya :** Haan Kavin bolo kahan hu tum .

 **Kavin :** Tum btao kahan hu mein tumhary pas hi aata hoon .

 **Shreya :** Mein unhi apartment ky bahir tumhara wait kerti hu tum aa jao .

 **Kavin :** Ok mein Adhy ghanty mein aata hoon tum wahin rukna .

Ok Thek ha .

Shreya sitting on the bench in front of School and watching a small girl who is frightened .

Shreya comes to him and ask :

Beta kiya hoya aup ko koi leny nahin aaya .

 **Girl :** Mery papa abhi tak nahin aya .

Beta aup mujy btao mein aup ky papa ku call kerti hu .

School Guard comes to girl and Ask :

Beta aup ky papa nahin aya School band krny ka time ha .

 **Shreya :** Beta mujy apny Papa ka number du mein abhi unhein call krti hoon .

Lekin mujy un ka number nahin pata and girl starting crying .

Shreya hugs the girl and feeling so comfortable small girl also feeling relaxed and tightly Hugged her and Said anti please Muskan ku mama pas jana ha .

Muskan beta aup mujy address btao mein aup ky choore ati hoon .

 **School Guard :** Dekhiya madam aup kon hein hum tu janty bhi nahin .

 **Shreya :** Dekhiya bahi sahb aup yeah mera saman mera phone aur mera Guitar sub rakh lein believe me mein sirf is bchi ku is ky ghar chor ker aoa gi bus .

 **Guard :** Lekin is ka address .

 **Shreya :** Woh I'd card per mention ha yahan yeah number bhi ha per wo switched offf a raha ha .

 **Guard :** Ok thek ha .

 **Muskan :** Papa kehty hein strangers ky sath kabhi na jao .

 **Shreya :** Aup ky papa sahi kehty hein Lekin agar aesa ha Tu aup mery sath kiyun ja rahi hu .

 **Muskan :** I love your Guitar and key chain isi liya aup ky sath aa gyi .

 **Shreya (Thinks) :** I also feel ky is bachi mein kuch tu ha jo khas ha per kiya .

Muskan beta aup bhi Guitar bjati hu kiya .

 **Muskan :** Anti I love Guitar it's my Passion .

 **Shreya :** But abhi tu aup baht choti hu yeah sub kesy sekha .

 **Muskan :** I loveGuitar Don't know why Mama na help ki papa ku Guitar bjana passnd nahin but now he always support my Talent .

 **Shreya :** How sweet Love you beta and she hugged Muskan .

 **Muskan :** Anti aup bht sweet hein mein na auj tak strangers sa bat nahin ki Papa ku pasand nahin but you are so special for me .

 **Daya House**

Daya passing in Lounge and impatiently waiting for her Daughter .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya beth jao Muskan aa jaya gi .

Kahan sa aya gi woh Purvi pora ghanta late gayi ha yeah sub meri waja sa ha mujy hi meri beti ko leny jana chaya tha sari ghalti meri ha .

 **Tarika :** No it's my mistake Daya Mujy laga tum khud Muskan ko la kr aoa gy mujy idea nahin tha ky tum asey traffic mein phans jao ga .

 **Daya :** Lekin Abhi tum na mujh sa jhot kiyun bola ky Muskan Fresh hu rahi ha mein khud jata leny Muskan ku .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya please teri tabiat theek nahin just teri health ky liya bola aysa

 **Daya :** Abhi agar auj meri beti ku kuch hua tu aag laga dun ga mein pori dunia ku meri beti ky ilawa mera aur ha kon Muskan beta come soon Papa missing you princess come back my Little daughter .

Muskan Starting Hiccup and Shreya feels so restless .

Muskan beta kiya hua aoa pani piyu woh samny restaurant ha wahan sy pani lety hein .

No Anti woh Hiccup ...

Muskan beta aoa pani pi lu kuch kha lu .

No papa calls Hiccup ...

 **Shreya :** Muskan beta aup .

 **Papa calling** Hiccup **their Daughter** Hiscup Hiscup **Papa loves** Hiscup **me** Hiscup **Anti and she Hugged Shreya .**

 **Shreya :** Beta kiya wakyi aesa ha .

Muskan just nodding her head in yes and said :

 **Mama I love you** Hiscup **mama** Hiscup **Muskan loves** Hiscup **you .**

 **Shreya :** Beta yeah kiya .

 **Muskan :** Anti Papa tells me ky agar mein apni mumma ko yad krun tu yeah sub stop hu jata ha auj First time un ki bat sahi hu gyi .

 **Shreya :** First time kiyun ???

 **Muskan :** Anti ghar aa gya .

 **Shreya :** Ok aa jao mein Knock krti hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya thora sa shant hu ja yar .

Asey kesy shant hu jao meri Muskan .

Door bell rings and Daya ran to open the door ...

 **So here the next update**

 **Now next kiya hu ga kiya Dareya aik dosry sa mil jayen ga kiya hamary Dareya aik hu jayen gy .**

 **Aur Kavi kiya woh donon bhi ik dosry sy mil payen ga ya nahin coz Kavin also go to School to met Shreya and Purvi also go the same place for Muskan .**

 **Next update ky liya review ker dein .**

 **Kiya hu ga Shreya ka re action when she knows that Muskan is Daya,s Daughter next kiya hu ga janny ky liya please review ker dein .**

 **And one morething guys Shreya ki life mein aur konsa dard ha jo Kavin janta ha lekin Rajat nahin Suspense na jo ky story mein agey pata lg jaya ga .**

 **Now read and review .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank u so much guys for your reviews .**

 **PRECAP :**

In previous chapter we see that Shreya and Kavin comes in India but here Destiny also waited for them but may be it's there fortune that one Person Snatched Shreya,s Purse and they lost their Passport , Vineet Number and Also their pen drive which have Meeting details .

Later Kavin Go to Embassy and Shreya met her Daughter Muskan and Now She with her Daughter go to Daya,s House .

 **Now the next chappy of Hate Story is :**

 **Shreya :** Lo Muskan beta aup ka ghar aa gya .

 **Muskan :** Thank u so much Chaliya na mein aup ku mery baba sy milwao gi He loves me a lot .

Are Muskan beta aup sy tu kisi ku bhi pyar hu sakta ha you are so cute but abhi mujy jana ha aup ky papa sa phir kabhi milo gi abhi chlu aup apny ghar jao .

 **Muskan :** One minute ruk jayen .

 **Shreya :** Aub kiya ha .

Shreya sit in front of her and Little Girl Kissed on her forehead and Hugged her and said

Thank you so much Muskan ku ghar tk lany ky liya .

Shreya also Kissed on her Cheeks and Later Muskan gives her a Band .

 **Shreya :** Beta yeah kis liya ha .

 **Muskan :** Aup ny auj meri baht help ki yeah mera Favorite band ha ju mein mery papa aur mama ky liya layi thi Papa ku kl tie kr diya mein mama ku kuch aur gift ker du gi aup yeah lu and she tie the band on Shreya,s Wrist and said same to same band and show her Wrist .Ok beta aub chlu aup ky papa ky pas and Shreya rang the door bell .

Abhijeet goes to open the door and Daya also follow him and Said :

Abhijeet Zror Muskan hi hi hu gi .

Abhijeet open the door and shocked to see the Person and thinks may be he is in dreaming .

Shreya also Stunned on her place and thinks how it can possible .

 **Daya :** Abhi kon ha Muskan ayi ha kiya .

Same time Tarika comes and said

Daya tumhara phone dkho koi Mr .Mohan tumhein kub sa call kr rahy hein and he gives Daya phone to him .

 **Daya :** Oh God Mr. Mohan and he attend his phone

Both Abhijeet and Shreya stunned on their places and Starring with each other . while Muskan entered in house .

Abhijeet is first who broke the silence and said :

Tum yahan India mein Kiya leny ayi hu aub Shreya aur kuch baki ha kiya koi kami reh gayi ha yeah koi kasar baki ha Mere Bahi ki Zindagi tu barbad kr di ha aub kiya dekhny ayi hu ky woh Zinda hy yeah ...

Shreya Put his hand on Abhijeet lips .

Bhaiya please Aur ik lafz nahin Bhagwan meri umer bhi mery Daya ku laga dy .

 **Abhijeet :** Band kru yeah bkwas Shreya Tumhara Daya Really .

 **Shreya :** Abhijeet Bhaiya aup bhi .

 **Abhijeet :** Bhaiya kon Bhaiya haan mera aub tum sa koi rishta nahin Shreya tum khud sary rishty khatam ker ky gayi hu jub tumhara Daya sa hi koi rishta nahin tu mujh sy kiya rishta bnta ha .

 **Shreya :** Abhijeet bhaiya aik bar Daya ky bary mein bata Dijya .

 **Abhijeet :** Dekho Shreya mera Bahi aub apni life mein agey barh chuka ha aur baht khush bhi ha dekho meim binti kerta hoon tum sy chli jao yahan sa Samji tum .

 **Shreya :** Ik bar Daya sy milny dein mujy .

 **Abhijeet :** Shreya agar Daya sy kabhi bhi sachi mohabat ki ha tu Kasam hy tumhein is Mohabat ki tum dobara yahan nahin aoa gi baht mohabat kerti hu na Daya sa tu chli jao jahan sa bhi ayi hu go back Shreya and he shut the door and Turned but the next scenario is more Shocking Daya Starring Abhijeet .

Kavin comes and find Shreya everywhere but he unable to find her he try to call her but her number is switched offf he is really Frightened .

Purvi also comes in School and ask About Muskan and School Guard tells her that Muskan is Gone with another lady .

 **Purvi :** Aup asey kesy kisi ky bhi sath meri beti ko bej sakty hein haan Oh God I think I should call to Daya and she try to call him and hurriedly gone .

Shreya is still standing on the same place and tears rolling down in her cheeks and she remembered Abhijeet words .

Abhijeet Bhaiya aesy kesy keh sakty hein mujy Daya sa milna ha mein un sa mil ker pochna chahti hoon unhon ny mery sath aesa kiyun kiya .

Abhijeet turned and See Daya Standing and Starring him .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet tum bahr woh orat kon thi .

 **Abhijeet :** Orat means tum ny dekha nahin ky bahr kon tha .

 **Daya :** Nahin but mein us sa milna chahta hoon Woh Muskan bata rahi thi ky koi orat hi usy ghar tk layi ha and he moved to door .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya nahin stop it yar wo wo wo orat haan wo tu chli gyi ha yar .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet is everything alright tum asey itna weired kiyun behave ker rahy hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Are Daya tum bhi na I mean Abi Muskan ku time du wo orat tu chli gyi ha .

 **Daya :** Let me check Abhijeet mujy dekhny du and he opened the Door and see Purvi standing in door step and said Daya wo Muskan .

Daya Put his hand on Purvi,s Shoulder and Said Relaxed Purvi come with me Muskan ghar aa chuki ha chlu woh andr ha .

Shreya comes to same place and see Kavin is waiting for her .

 **Kavin :** Shreya kahan chli gyi thi tum tumhein pata ha mein kitna preshan hu raha tha tumhary liya tumhein itna sa bhi ehsas ha agar tumhein kuch hu jata tu ...

Kavin Watching Towards Shreya and Astonished because Shreya is Crying .

Shreya kiya hua tum thek tu hu na meri tarf dekho Shreya kiya hua .

Shreya hugged her brother and still crying .

Kavin just Hugged back and Caressing her hair .

After sometime both are seperate with each other and Kavin gives her a Water and Said

Chlu Shreya mein ny ghar ka arrange ker liya ha apna saman lu aur hum yahan sa chalty hein uthu .

Kavin ordered food for both of them and After their Lunch Kavin Talked with Shreya :

Shreya tum Mumbai jana chahti hu mein janta hoon mein auj hi tumhary liya koi arrange krta hu tum chli jao Mumbai mein janta hoon Tum Daya sa mil ker usey sub kuch clear kerna chahti hu .

 **Shreya :** Nahin Bhaiya mujy Mumbai nahin jana ha mujy yahin rehna ha mein yahan sa kahin nahin jana chahti hu aup meri chinta na kru am alright .

 **Kavin :** Shreya tu janti ha tu mujh sy sub kuch share ker sakti ha bata kiya hua tu auj kisi sa mli thi kiya kahan thi tum auj bolo .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya mujy kuch time ky liya akely rehna ha please leave me alone .

 **Kavin :** Ok thek ha hum sham mein milty hein abhi mein Market ja raha hoon ghar ky liya kuch saman lena ha tumhein kuch lena hu tu bta du .

 **Shreya :** No Aup jayen and she moved to her room and playing her Guitar and remembering her old days .

Days which is memorable for her .

 **Flashback**

Shreya playing Guitar for Daya while Daya Starring her .

After that Daya snatched her Guitar and put his head on her lap .

 **Shreya :** Daya kiya hua .

 **Daya :** You know am jealous with This Guitar tum mujh sa zyada time isey deti hu .

 **Shreya :** Daya kiya aup bhi na aup hi btayen kiya krun mein aup koi kam tu krny dety nahin mujy sirf rest kerny ku kehty hein asey mein Guitar bhi na bjao .

 **Daya (Moving his hands on her belly) :**

Abhi tumhara ik hi kam ha Shreya tum rest karu aur meri Pari ka achy sy Khayal rkhu and he Kiss on her Belly .

Papa miss you Sweet princess please come soon .

 **Shreya :** Daya aup ku itna yakin kiyun ha ky beti hi hu gi beta bhi tu .

 **Daya :** Nahin Shreya mujy sirf beti chaya bus mein tum aur hmary pyar ki Nishani hmari beti bus .

 **Flashback over**

Hmari beti kiyun bhagwan kiyun Daya ka yeah sapna pora nahin hu saka bus ik hi tu chez mangi thi aup sy mery Daya ki Khushi Lekin sub toot gya sub khatam hu gya .

 **At night**

Abhijeet is still thinking about Shreya while Tarika Talking with him

 **Tarika :** Abhi kiya hua din sa notice ker rahi hu aup kuch disturbed hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Nahin Tarika tum btao kuch keh rahi thi aur Sunny kahan ha nazr nahin aa raha .

 **Tarika :** Woh Daya ky sath Super Market tk gaya ha abhi ata hi hu ga .

While Daya entered in House and directly moved to his room .

 **Tarika :** Yeah Daya ku kiya hua

 **Purvi :** Mein dekhti hu aup chinta na krein .

 **Suny :** Muma chlu na it's story time mujy sona ha .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet tum Sunny ko ly ky chlo mein aati hu is ky liya milk ly ker .

Purvi entered in room and ask Daya

Kia hua Daya Bahr sub bethy thy aup asey yahan kiyun aa gya hn .

 **Daya :** Nahin Purvi woh mujy bus thora sr drd ker raha tha sona ha jabi yahan aa gya tum jao Muskan ku Dekho mein thek hu .

 **Purvi :** Daya medicine deti hu aup pehly rest ker lein .

Nahin it's all right Muskan so jaya tu tum medicine ly ana abhi jao woh tumhara wait ker rahi hu gi .

 **Purvi :** Ok thek ha .

At night Kavin comes to House and see Shreya is sleeping peacefully .

Thank God yeah so rahi ha .

Agr jag rahi hoti tu mery chehry sa zrur parh leti ky kuch bat zror ha aur mein is sa jhot nahin bol sakta aub mujy Kesy bhi ker ky Shreya ku Daya ki life sa dour rkhna ha wesy bhi Daya apni life mein baht agy barh chuka ha .

Shreya ku jub yeah sub pata chly ga tu woh toot jaya gi oh God mein Shreya sy kesy chupa pao ga yeah sub .

He heared Shreya,s Scream and ran to her room .

Shreya kiya hua lu pani piyu are you alright .

Bhaiya woh

 **Kavin :** I know phir sa wohi bura sapna tum so jao Sapna hi ha Shreya .

Shreya lie Down and Thinks

Kavin Bhaiya ku kesy btao yeah sirf sapna nahin auj mein na apni Ankhon sy Dekha Daya ku kisi aur larki ky sath and She remembered the scene :

Shreya Standing along the door when she see Car approaching in Daya House She hide herself and try to moved otherside and comes to road and hire a Taxi .

In Taxi She Watch that a girl comes in Daya House and Daya Side Hugged to the girl and both moves inside the House .

Woh larki jesy Daya ky krib thi aesa lagta tha ky donon ky drmyan koi baht gehra rishta ha mera woh Sapna such hu gya ha .

Kavin Also thinks :

Shreya tu ik sapny ku ly ker itni Preshan rehti ha jub isey pata laga ga ky Daya na Shadi ker li ha aur us ka beta bhi ha tub kiya hu ga Shreya kesy manage kry gi yeah sub and He remembered his Evening .

Kavin entered in Super Market and buy things when a small boy ran and colide with him .

Kavin See the baby and sit down and help the baby boy to stand up and ask :

Beta aup ku chot tu nahin lagi aup thek tu hu na .

Daya also comes and

Sunny beta kiya hua aup ku my Champ zyada lagi tu nahi .

While Kavin stunned to hear a familiar voice and turned to the Person and yes He is right the Person which he hated the most standing in front of him a person who's spoil her Sister's life standing in front of him . A person who's reason of her Gloomy life standing in front of him He comes out to his Thoughts with his Voice .

 **Daya :** Kavin tum woh bhi India mein kmal ha tum ny tu kasam khayi thi ky palat ker khabr nahin lu gy kabi hum sub ki aur auj khud hi yahan .

 **Kavin :** Daya wady tu tum ny bhi baht kiya thy na meri bhen ky sath un sub wado ka kiya see Shadi ker li ha tum ny aur Tumhara tu beta bhi ha I can't believe Daya tum itni jldi apni life ma agey barh jao ga kabhi socha nahin tha .

 **Daya :** Dekho Kavin tum ...

 **Kavin :** Arey Daya tum dekho apni aur yad ha tum na mujy bola tha ky meri bhen na tumhein cheat kiya ha lekin jis speed sy tum apni life mein agey barh chuky hu pehly shadi aub beta us sa pata lg gya ky cheator kon ha .

 **Daya :** Kavin tumhara hamesha sa yehi ha na auj bhi nahin badly tum kisi dosry ki bat sunna tumhein pehly bhi pasand nahin tha aur auj bhi aysa hi ha Purvi ny bhi tu tumhein asey hi samjany ki koshish ki hu gi lekin ...

 **Kavin (Raising his Voice** **and pointing his finger towards him) :** Daya just stop it just shut your mouth Purvi meri Patni ha aur meri patni ka name tum apni Zuban sa lu mujy gwara nahin Tum apni patni ku apny ghar ku tu sambal nahin saky aur ...

 **Daya :** Kavin chilao nahin chilana mujy bhi ata ha samjy tum lekin asey chilany sa hakikat nahin bdlti samjy tum .

 **Kavin :** Wesy mein yahan aya tu sirf 3 din ky liya tha but I think aub mujy is jaga 3 minutes bhi guzarna fzol ha and he leaves the place .

 **Kavin (Thinks) :** Shreya tumhara sapna sach hu gya tumhein jub hakikat pata lagi tu tum toot jao gi Shreya .

Purvi gives medicine to Daya and Said

Daya woh mujy 2 dinu ky liya Manali jana ha aik baht zrori meeting ha aur mera jana baht zrori ha .

 **Daya :** Hmmm thek ha chli jao mein ny tumheim kabhi bhi business sy nahin roka Purvi tumhari life ha yeah .

 **Purvi :** Lekin Daya meri life mein abhi Muskan aur aup sy zyada compulsory aur kuch nahin .

 **Daya (Thinks) :** It's Good ky Purvi Meeting ky liya chli jaya Kavin bhi tub tk yahan sa chla jya ga abhi mein nahin Chahta ky kuch bhi aesa hu ju Muskan ki life per effect hu yehi sahi ha haan .

 **Purvi :** Daya Agar aup ku pasand nahin tu it's ok I know Manali mein abhi baht thnd ha lekin don't know meeting point wohi kiyun select hua ha

 **Daya (Put his Hand on her Hand) :** Purvi tum jao tumhari meeting zrori ha yahan sub manage hu jya ga wesy bhi abhi tu Abhijeet aur Tarika bhi hein so tum jao .

 **Purvi :** Ok phir mein packing ker lu .

 **Morning**

Shreya comes to the breakfast Table and see Kavin Getting ready and busy with some papers and files .

 **Shreya :** Kia hua yeah sub files aur papers kia hein .

 **Kavin :** Haan Shreya tu uth gayi acha hua mein abhi tujy uthany hi laga tha mujy meeting ky liya niklna ha auj sham yeah kl tk aa jao ga .

 **Shreya :** Lekin yeah sub kesy aup ny mujy btaya bhi nahin .

 **Kavin :** Shreya sub explain kru ga abhi nahin abhi mujy late hu raha ha apna khayal rakhna mein call kerta rahu ga bye .

 **Shreya :** Lekin Kavin

 **Kavin :** Shreya baki sub aa kr bye .

 **Conference Hall**

Everyone Gathered in hall and a Young girl sitting in chairman chair and Asking Question to his manager .

Mujy abhi bhi samaj mein nahin aa raha is deal ky beech aur kon aa gya ha yeah consignment kesy bhi ker ky hamein lena ha aub aik aur Party .

 **Person :** Fikr ki koi bat nahin dekh lena hamesha ki trah jeet tumhari hu gi .

 **Purvi :** I think time kafi hu gya ha meeting start krni chaya aur yeah consignment tu usi ku mily ga ju zyada offer kry ga right .

 **All say** Yes right

Ok fine aup sub apny proposal aur ammount ki files submit kra dein and everyone do the same .

After some time a person announces the result and said Well Miss Purvi is bar it's your bad luck ky pichly 3 sal sy milny wala yeah consignment aup ky hatho sa nikl chuka ha .

 **Purvi :** What how it can possible kon ha woh insan jis ka proposal muj sy best ha wo yahan mojod tu nahin .

Dekhiya miss Purvi un ka proposal bhi aup ky proposal sa bht acha ha aur un ka budget bhi aup sa ziyada Strong ha haan lekin presentation abhi baki ga agar abhi bhi kl tk aup presentation un sa achi dy dein tu yeah consignment aup ku mil sakta ha 50 50 chances hn .

 **Purvi :** Lekin jub wo Person yahan present hi nahin tu asey kesy yeah project us ka hu gya .

Everyone aggreed with Purvi Decision .

Lekin hamein abhi 5 minute aur wait kerna hu ga .

Purvi Picked the File and said it's mean yeah proposal hmara hua ju insan aik ghanty mein nahin aya woh abhi kesy aa sakta ha .

But at the same Time Conference room door opened and All hears the footstep and one person approaching towards the chairman .

He wears black gogles so no one can clearly his face because the lights of conference room are offf so his face is invisible for everyone .

Person comes in front of everyone and introduced himself :

Hello Myself Kavin Oberai and I am the honour of This project .

Land slipped beneath Purvi,s Feet and she feel that Heaven crashed on her head her Heart is stop beating at the moment when she see towards the Person .

 **So finally end of the Chappy .**

 **So here Our Kavi met with each other not met but see each other now waiting for next chappy that how they react and is their mis understanding clear are not .**

 **But Still a lot of confusions , problems and Mis understanding that how our Dareya met with each other .**

 **So guys leave your reviews ky chappy kesa tha .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Friends For your Precious Reviews Now the next chappy is ...**

In previous Chappy we see that Purvi Go to the Manali to attend her meeting and wants to the project but the project is given to another company .

Now Purvi and all other members curiously waiting for the person who is headed by this project .

Conference room door opened and one person entered in the room everyone wants to see the person but his face is not visible because all the lights of conference room are offf only projector lights on and the person also wearing a black Goggles so no one can see the person .

Person comes in front of everyone and introduced himself :

Hello Myself Kavin Oberai and I am the head of This project .

Land slipped beneath Purvi,s Feet and she feel that Heaven crashed on her head her Heart is stop beating at the moment when she see towards the Person .

 **Purvi :** Kavin Oberai nahin aesa kesy hu sakta ha woh tu India mein ha hi nahin phir yeah kon ha at that time Kavin comes in front of Purvi and said :

Excuse me mam meri file now yeah project mera ha .

But the Words still enhoncing Purvi ears Kavin Oberai ...

 **Kavin :** Excuse me mam aup sa hoon yeah file mujy chayah mujy abhi wesy bhi kafi preparations kerni hn kl ki presentation ky liya .

Purvi Starring him and give the file to Kavin .

At that time all the lights are on and one Person announced that it's tea time baki discussion tea break ky bad .

Kavin who see the girl is damn Shocked and said yeah Pu ...

 **Mr.Singaniya :** Oh I see Mr Kavin aup yahan kisi ku janty nahin let me introduce to everyone yeah hein and he point towards Purvi .

 **Kavin :** Miss Purvi right .

 **Mr.Singaniya :** Yes right but aup inhein kesy janty hein .

 **Kavin :** Woh yeah ...

Are Singaniya ji Aup kin bato ku ly ker beth gya Inhein kon nahin janta pichly 3 sal sy Delhi ky bade Business Women's mein in ka naam ata hy pory teen saal sy asi koi important deal yeah project nahin ju in ki company ny pora na kiya hu Lekin auj ...

 **Purvi :** Auj sy meri bad luck wapis aa gayi ju yeah project mery hath sa nikl gya Excuse me and she leaves the Conference room .

 **Kavin** **(Thinks) :** Purvi aur woh bhi yahan manali mein Strange .

 **New Delhi**

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika kia bat ha aj Muskan lunch ky liya nahin ayi us ki tbiat tu thek ha na .

 **Tarika :** Haan bilkul thek ha woh apny Guitar bja rahi thi tu mein usy us ka khana room mein hi da ayi hu .

Wesy ik bat tu ha Abhijeet tum ny notice kia Muskan ki sub hi adatein Shreya jesi hn wohi Guitar ka junon, Wohi apni bat manwa lena aur bilkul wesa hi ...

 **Abhijeet :** Stop it Tarika ya kiya Shreya Shreya lga rkhi ha kitni bar bola ha name na lia kru us ka wo sirf Daya aur Purvi ki beti ha purvi na kia usy maa sa km pyar dia hy are apni sagi olad sy zyada pyar krti hy wo usy .

 **Tarika :** Haan abhi mein janti hu lekin hum is bat sy kabi inkar nahin kr skty ky woh Shreya ki beti ha aur mein tu sirf itna hi ka rahi hu na ky us ki habits Shreya jesi hn after all wo is ki maa ha .

Sahi kaha Tarika ny...

Abhijeet hum kitna bhi is hkikt sy pecha chura lein lekin Muskan ki Nature us ki Habits yeah btany ky liya kafi hein ky wo Shreya ki beti ha

 **Abhijeet :** Daya aub tum bhi isi ki trah bol rahy hu tu kiya woh tumhari beti nahi ha kia Purvi ny usy maa ki trah pyar nahin kia .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet bat yeah nahin ha mein ny aesa kub bola ky woh meri beti nahi ha kabi ghor sy dekha hy usy us ka sports ka passion Us ka hr ik sa mhbt ka andaz bina kuch jany hr kisi sy pyar krna aur sub sy bari bat jhot sy nafrt ya sub qualities us ny apny bap sa hi tu li hein aur haan jahan tk bat ha Purvi ki tu woh Purvi sa itna pyar krti hy ky us ky liya muj sa larny ku tyar hu jati ha lekin ...

 **Abhijeet :** Lekin kiya Daya

Lekin yeah ky Abhi pta nahi kiyu mujy lgta hy ky hum kitni bhi koshish kr lein lekin us ki zat sa Shreya ku ilag nahi kr skty hein Woh Shreya ki hi beti ha .

 **Muskan :** Papa aup aa gya mein aup hi ka wait kr rahi thi chaliya na mery room mein mujy aup sy kuch kam ha .

 **Tarika :** Beta pehly baba ku fresh hu leny du aur phir baba na lunch bhi tu krna ha na .

 **Muskan :** Lunch Woh kia ha na aup rehny du aj mein khud apny hatho sy papa ku lunch krao gi tu chlein papa .

 **Daya :** Princess bat kiya ha auj hmari princess ku hum sy kis chez ki permission chaya ju woh aesy buttering ker rahi ha Papa tu lunch hamesha ki trah khud hi ker lein gy aup btao kia chaya .

 **Muskan :** Papa woh just single permission

 **Daya :** Kesi permission ...

 **Muskan :** Papa woh hmary school mein music competition ha jis mein ma na bhi part lia ha lekin abhi mujy us ky liya proper classes ki zrort ha papa please mna mt krna lekin kiya mein School ky bad extra Guitar classes la skti hu please papa please bus 2 Hours .

 **Daya (While Pulling her cheeks) :** Ok thek ha mein kl aup ky sath chlo ga aur aup school ky bad apni music Classes attend ke lena ab khush .

Yahooo Thank u so much papa and she jumped with joy and kisses on his Both cheeks .

Thank u so much papa I love you papa aup World ky best papa hein .

Aur aup World ki best Daughter .

 **Daya (Thinks) :** World best Daughter ju mujy kabi Shreya ki yad ku bolny nahin dy sakti sahi kaha tha Shreya ny hmari beti hmary pyar ka mu bolta sabot hu gi ju hmary rishty ku mazbot kry gi aur hamein jor kr rkhy gi lekin Sub bikhar gya .

Single tear rolling down on his Cheek .

 **Abhijeet :** Shreya ki yad a gyi kia .

 **Daya :** Woh bolti hi kaha ha Abhijeet tum ny Dekha nahin Muskan usy bolny hi nahin deti ha .

 **Manali**

Purvi walking on the road and remembering Kavin Words Tears rolling down on her cheeks and she only Think about Kavin .

Kiyun aya ha yeah phir sy meri life mein aub kia bcha hy mery pas ju isy tabah krna ha sub kuch tu khtm kr dia is ny hmary bchy hmari life hmara pyar Future sub kuch khtm kr ky tu gya tha abi kiyun lot aya ha aub yeah kiya chahta hy muj sy ...

Kahin Shreya bhi tu is ky sath India nahi ayi nahin aesa kabi nahi hu skta agar Shreya is ky sath ha tu kahi woh muj sy Muskan ku cheen na ly nahin kabi nahin Muskan sirf meri beti ha sirf meri .

A truck coming towards Purvi while she is so engrossed in her own Thoughts even She can't hear the Voice of Horn distance Between Purvi and the Truck is so minimum .

At the same time purvi see in front of Him and fear Visible in her eyes someone comes and Drag Purvi with him and both are falls on the road .

Purvi is Bottom and the person on Top of him .

Purvi's eyes are still closed and when she opened her eyes

Tum ...

Haan ma aur tum Pagal hu gyi hu kia Purvi kia koi road pr asey chalta ha ya koi Picnic point nahi you Know agar mein kuch seconds ky liya bhi late hu jata tu yeah truck tumhein zinda na chorta .

 **Purvi :** Hato mery opar sa and purvi is also standing and said :

Kiya hu jata han zyada sa zyada kiya hona tha tum hamesha hi asey krty hu kiyu bchayi meri jan kuch sal pehly bhi tum ny aesa hi kia aur auj bhi kiyun Kavin kiyun bchaty hu meri jan jub bad mein khud hi mujy marny ky liya chor jana hota ha tu ...

Kavin put his hand on her lips please Purvi ...

Purvi Jerked his hand Kavin aub yeah na khna ky mujy marny sy phly acha ky bhagwan mera drd tumhein dy da .

 **Kavin :** Purvi dekho tumhein aesy ghusa krny ka naraz hony ka hk ha lekin ...

 **Purvi (While Pointing her finger Towards him) :** Excuse me Mr. Kavin Oberai mujy koi hk nahi aup pr samjy yeah sary hk aup ny bht phly hi khtm kr dya tha apny sary rishty muj sy tor kr aur auj aup ny meri baht help ki is ky liya thanks lekin Dobara kabi mery samny mt ana understand and she again starting along the road .

 **Kavin :** Purvi ka asa ghusa hona aur naraz hona bnta ha sahi hi tu kaha ha Purvi ny sirf mery ik fasly ny mujy aur Purvi ku ik dosry sy dour kr dia .

Suddenly Rain starting and the Kavin Standing at the same place and Thinks

asi hi Barish thi jub mein aur Purvi phli bar mily thy asi hi barish ma hum dono ik dosry sy juda bhi hoya aur auj dobara mily bhi lgta ha Barish sa kuch tu gehra rishta ha hmara .

Purvi and Kavin both reach at the same Resort for the room in which they stay tonight .

Purvi is the first who is asking for the room and later Kavin also reach there .

 **Receptionist :** Dekhiya mam yaha per koi room vacant nahi ha sub room already booked hn .

 **Purvi :** Mujy just auj rat ky liya room chaya dekhein abhi tu mosam bi itna kharab ha aur yahan pas mein aur koi resort bhi nahi .

Lekin mam we are sorry but is time koi room available nahi ha .

 **Kavin :** Excuse me mam mujy aup ky manager sy milna ha mein ny room ki booking krayi thi sbo hi call ki thi .

 **Purvi :** What dekhiya mam agar room in ky liya available ha tu mery liya kiyu nahi .

At that Time manager also comes

Are Kavin tum yaha aoa mein tumhara hi wait kr raha tha .

 **Kavin :** Haan woh mery room ki keys mein ny sbo call ki thi

 **Manager :** Haan yeah lu tumhary room ki keys tum chlu fresh hu jao mein tumhara luggage tumhary room mein bijwata hu .

Kavin while turned towards Purvi

Chlu Purvi mery sath yahan khary hony sa koi faida nahi wesy bhi yahan is resort mein aur koi extra room nahi so hum dono ku ik hi room share krna hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Dekho tum mein achy sy samj gayi hu yeah sub tumhara hi plan ha na please Kavin tum mera pecha chor kiyun nahi dety hu .

 **Kavin :** Purvi dekho tum ghlt samj rahi hu aesa kuch nahi mein tu sirf yeah tumhary liya hi ka raha tha .

 **Purvi :** Kavin tumhein mery bary mein sochny ki koi zrort nahin understand .

 **Kavin :** As you wish Purvi .

 **Receptionist :** Sir yeah mam aup ky sath hein sorry mujy pata nahi tha aup dono chlein mein aup ka luggage bijwati hoon .

 **Manager :** Oh Kavin tu yeah mam bhi tumhary sath hein jabi tum na room Dual ky liya book kraya tha ab jldi sa fresh hu jao .

 **Kavin :** Are nahin woh yeah tu ...

 **Purvi :** Woh hum bus meeting ky liya aya thy lekin yaha kafi deir hu gyi jbi hum auj wapis nahin ja skty isi lya yaha rukna pra .

Kavin and Purvi go to their room while Purvi is still anger on Kavin .

 **Purvi :** Tum kiya samjty hu Kavin tum yeah aysi harkten kro gy tu mujy pta bhi nahi lgy ga .

 **Kavin :** Dekho Purvi mera aesa koi plan nahi ha aur yeah ik room yeah tu bus co incidence ...

 **Purvi :** Kavin yeah co incidence sirf tumhary sath hi kiyu hota ha I know tum mera waha road sy pecha ker rahy hu tum itni gatiya harkat kr skty hu mujt idea nahin tha .

Kavin push Purvi with wall and his both Hands on Purvi Shoulder and Anger clearly visible on his eyes .

Problem kiya ha tumhari Purvi haan pichly ik ghanty sy ik hi bat boly ja rahi hu mujy koi shok nahin ha tumhary sath ik hi room mein rhny ka samji tum woh tu yaha pas mein koi resort nahi tha so just tumhary liya I wants ky hum dono is room ma hi stay ker lein gy but don't worry tum isi room mein rahu mein ja raha hu Balcony mein aub khush hu jao tum .

Kavin moved to the Balcony while purvi is still standing at the same place .

After sometime she ordered cofee for both of them and go to the Bolcony and here Kavin is busy on Phone call after sometime when his call is end Purvi gives him a coffe .

 **Kavin :** Thank u but is ki zarorat nahi is mein bhi tumhara ehsan hi hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Nahin tum ny auj meri jan bchayi mein itna tu ker hi sakti hu .

 **Kavin :** Oh thank you .

 **Purvi :** Kavin andr chlu yahan baht thand ha tumhein sardi hu jaya gi woh mein us time bus yunhi .

 **Kavin :** No Purvi mein tu hamesha hi ghlt hota hu na tum jao ja kr aram sa so jao mein yahin thek hu .

 **Purvi :** Ok agar aesa ha tu mein bhi yahin thek hu .

 **Kavin :** No Purvi tumhein sardi hu jya gi chlo andr .

 **Purvi :** Tu chlo tum bhi mery sath .

 **Kavin :** Auj bhi wesi hi ziddi hu chlo .

Tum bed pr so jao mein yahin sofa pr thek hu .

At midnight Kavin is busy on his Lap top while Purvi is sleeping peacefully .

After sometime Kavin feels that Purvi is disturbed in her sleep he calls Purvi to try to wake up because he Thinks that may be he is in dreaming may be any bad dream .

Suddenly purvi is awoken and calling Muskan .

 **Kavin :** Purvi kia hua utho pani piyu tum na shayad koi bura sapna dekha ha .

 **Purvi :** Wo Muskan woh meri beti ha usy koi muj sy dor nahi kr skta ha Muskan meri ha .

 **Kavin :** Purvi thek ha dekho phly pani piyo and he gives the water to Purvi and later Purvi try to sleep .

Muskan yeah Muskan zror hmari beti hu gi oh My God Hmari beti meri aur Purvi ki beti Muskan and Kavin is super Duper Happy to Think About Her Daughter Hey Bhagwan I can't believe .

 **Next Morning**

 **Delhi**

 **Muskan :** Papa jldi kru na Muskan ku mumma sa bat krni ha unhein call kru

 **Daya :** Beta try tu ker raha hu but shayad signal problem ha phone lg nhi raha ha dobara try krta hu and he again Dialled Purvi's number at that time phone ringed yeah abi bell gyi ha .

 **Muskan :** Papa phone ka speaker on kru na sub ny muma sy bat krni ha and Daya turning on Phone speaker .

 **Manali**

Purvi is go outside for Morning walk while Kavin is still sleeping .

Purvi's phone rings and the Kavin's sleep disturbed by Phone ring Yeah Purvi bhi na auj bhi wesi ho ha apna phone bhi sath nahin rakh sakti ha .

Kavin is standing and pick up her phone and see the caller id waah Love yeah Purvi ny Love ky name sy kis ka number save kiya hu ga . Hu na hu yeah zror Muskan ki hi call hu gi hmari beti aur yeah caller id per picture bhi tu kisi bchi ki hi ha yeah zror hmari beti Muskan hi ha and he attend the call and said Hello ...

Purvi comes at the same time and see her phone on Kavin Hand and he talk on phone ...

 **So here the end of Chappy .**

 **Sory for late update but am busy with my papers that's why jldi update nahi ker saki but now it's depends on your reviews agar review zyada hoya tu next week update kr du gi .**

 **Now what Happened the next Kavin Thinks that Muskan is his Daughter how his confusion is clear that Muskan is not his Daughter .**

 **Janny ky liya please review the story .**

 **Guys many members tell me that write Sachvi story so don't worry guys between 15 days I will try tu start Sachvi story and one Guest also said ky un ky pas bhi sachvi story ky liya idea ha so dear agar aup apna idea share krna chahti hein tu zror kren am try ky aup ky idea ku hi update kru .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone**

 **How are you all ???**

 **Thanks for everyone who leaves the review on previous Chapter .**

 **Now the next Chapter of hate is :**

Muskan beta aub jldi kru papa ku Aup ku School chor kr phir office bhi jana hy Mama sy bat bhi hu gyi aub kiya rah gya hy .

 **Muskan :** Papa woh na mujy baht dar lag raha papa kiya mujy wakyi competition mein part lena chaya

Muskan beta idhar aoa papa pas dekho beta hum koi bhi chez is liya nahin krty ky hamein win krna ha blky hum yeah sub apni khushi sy krty hein na aup ku Guitar bjana pasand hy na .

Haan papa baht aul aup dekhna Muskan kina acha Guitar bjati ha .

 **Daya :** I know beta aub jaldi chlu hamein late hu raha hy .

 **On School**

Dekhiya Mr Daya aup ny bilkul thek decision liya aup ki beti wakyi baht acha Guitar bjati ha hamein umeed hy ky wohi yeah Competition win kry gi .

But Mam abi Muskan ku practice ki zrort hy aur mein yahan us ki teacher sy hi milny aya tha aup tu janti hein ny ky Muskan ki kia Value hy meri life mein mein bus yeah janna chahta tha ky kiya Wo Guitar Teacher meri beti ku Pyar sy Guitar tu sikha ly gi na .

Dekhiya Mr Daya woh mam abi ati hu gi aur aup fikr na krein hum ap ki beti ka baht khayal rkhein gy aup thori der beth jayen woh ati hu gi .

No Mam mujy late hu raha ha chalta hoon dobara aa kr un sy mil lu ga bus meri beti ka khayal rakhiya ga .

Ji aup fikr na krein hum ap ki beti ka pora khayal rakhein gy .

Chlo Muskan beta aup bhi apni Class mein chlu Guitar Teacher ayi tu mein khud aup ku bulwa lu gi and now Mukan leave for her Class

Mam may I Come in ???

Are aup ayen mein aup ka hi intezar kr rahi thi aup ku rozana ik ghanta hmary School mein 10 sa 15 bcho ku Guitar Sikhana hu ga aup yeah ker lein gi na .

 **Girl :** Sure mam aup mujy un students sy milwa dein mein auj sy hi apna kam start krna chahti hoon .

Mam and the Guitar Teacher comes in the hall where all Students are Gathered .

Chaliya mein aup ku Students sy introduce krwati hoon .

Yeah hy Monika , Tara , Suresh aur yeah ...

Yeah hy Muskan Right Hello Muskan beta .

Hi Anti How al you .

Am fine.

 **Mam :** Are Miss Shetal aup inhein janti hein kiya ???

Yes mam abi kuch din phly hi tu mein is bachi ku is ky ghar chor kr ayi hu aur wahin sa wapsi pr jub mein aup ky School ky bahr Guitar baja rahi thi tu aup ny mery Guitar ki Tareef ki aur ...

Miss Shetal aup wakyi baht acha Guitar bjati hen hamein umeed hy ky hmary Students aup sy baht kuch seekhein gy .

 **Shetal :** Ji zror Mam

Daya go to his Office and thinks about the Morning incident when he try to call Purvi .

 **Daya (Pov) :** Mujy aesa kiyun laga ky jesy Purvi ka phone kisi aur ny receive kia tha woh awaz kisi aur ki thi lekin Purvi ky sath wahan Manali mein aur kon hu skta ha nahin mein ny awaz tu suni ha Purvi ka phone kisi aur na hi receive kia tha lekin kon tha wo .

 **Manali**

 **Purvi (Pov) :** Thank God auj sbo mein time pr aa gyi warna agar Kavin Ghar bat ker leta tu Daya ku pata lg jata ky Kavin mery sath hy Oh God mein Kavin ki yeah confusion kesy dor kru ky Muskan hmari beti nahin hy lekin agar Kavin yahan India mein hein tu zror Shreya bhi ayi hu gi aur woh muj sy meri beti ly la gi aur aesa mein kabhi hony nahin du gi Muskan sirf meri beti ha lekin Kavin ki confusion ka kia kru auj sbo bhi tu woh yehi chahta tha ky mein Muskan sy us ki bat krao and she remembering Morning incident when Purvi comes in the room and watch that Kavin attend her phone and say Hel...

But before Kavin completed his words Purvi snatched her phone and cut the Call .

 **Purvi :** Kavin tumhein koi right nahin mera phone attend krny ka bat samj mein ayi .

Lekin Purvi I think Muskan ka phone tha means hmari beti mein tu sirf us sy bat krna chahta tha us ki awaz sunna chahta tha .

Let me Correct one thing Kavin woh tumhari beti nahin hy is chez ku jitna jldi samj lu yahi tumhary liya acha hu ga .

 **Flashback Over**

 **New Delhi**

Daya comes in the Home and see that her Daughter waiting for him .

 **Muskan :** Papa and she jumped with joy and ran towards Daya .

Papa ki jan abi tk jag rahi ha Princess aup ku sona nahin kiya .

 **Abhijeet :** Tumhara hi wait kr rahi thi tumhein sunana chahti thi ky auj is ny Guitar class ma kiya kuch sekha .

Papa chlu na mein aup ku sunati hu auj mein ny kiya sekha phir mujy sona bhi hy .

Haan chlo papa sub sy pehly auj yehi krein gy .

 **Tarika :** Beta papa ku fresh tu hu leny do papa ku dinner bhi krna ha .

Nahin Tarika mujy kuch nahin khana abhi tu sirf meri Princess ku time dena ha tum bhi so jao mujy bok hui tu mein khud hi khana ly lu ga .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika I think ab hamein bhi rest krna chaya wesy bhi Abi Wo sirf Muskan ku hi time dy ga aur dekh lena aesy hi bina change kiya so bhi jaya ga usy disturb krna munasib nahin .

 **Shreya House**

 **Mid night**

Shreya is roaming here and there in her room .She wanted to sleep but sleep was away from her eyes . She is still thinking about the Muskan .

Kon hy yeah Muskan auj sirf is Muskan ki waja sy mujy principal mam sy jhot bolna para ky mein Shreya nahin Shetal hu just coz of Muskan lekin yeah hy kon Kiya Abhijeet bhaiya ki beti nahin us din jub mein Muskan ky ghar gayi tu Muskan ny Abhijeet bhaiya ku kuch nahin bola blky woh ghar ky andar chli gyi tu Kahin wo Daya ki ...

Nahin Daya mery sath aesa kesy kr skty hein woh tu muj sy kitna pyar krty thy ...

Kesa pyar Shreya yeah tu tum bhi janti hu kisy dhoka deny ki koshish kr rahi hu Daya ku meri mohabat meri wafa meri Sachayi pr shak hony lga tha aur mein tu un ki yeah mis understanding bhi clear nahin ker saki thi ky ...

Yahan is room mein rahi tu mera dam ghut jaya ga Kavin pata nahin kub wapis aya ga she pick her Guitar and go to the near by Garden spending some Quality moment with her memories .

 **Manali**

 **At Night**

Purvi is busy with her phone and listen the voice notes of Daya and Muskan Conversation that how they spent her whole day and smiling to listen their conversation . Daya also tells her that Muskan join the Guitar classes and Muskan tells her that Daya helps her to playing the Guitar .

Kavin comes in the room and watch that Purvi is continuously smiling .

He comes towards him and said :

Kiya bat hy Purvi lgta hy ky tum zror Muskan ky bary mein soch rahi hu am I right .

Haan tumhein pata hy woh hy hi aesi usy jub bhi yad kru na tu smile khud hi face per a jati ha .

Lekin abi kia bat ku soch kr muskra rahi thi kuch khas ha kia ???

 **Purvi :** Haan baht khas Auj Muskan baht khush thi us ny Guitar classes join kr li hn usi ky bary mein bata rahi thi and you know ky ...

 **Kavin :** Guitar classes kia such mein Muskan ku Guitar bjana baht pasand hy Shreya ku yeah bat pta lgy gi tu woh Khushi sy pagl hu jya gi ky mein tu nahin but at least meri beti ku Guitar bjany ka shok hy .

 **Purvi :** Nahiiin tum tum yeah bat Shreya ku kabhi nahin btao gy Kavin .

Purvi kiya hu gya is mein itna gabrany ki kia zrorat hy Wesy bhi Shreya yahin mery sath ayi hy India aur you know woh Muskan sy mil kr ...

What ...Purvi gets a 100 volt shock to hear that Shreya is in India .

Kavin aesa kesy hu skta hy kia wakyi Shreya yahan India mein hy .

 **Kavin :** Haan mein usy akela kesy chor sakta hoon Purvi bhen hy woh meri .

 **Purvi :** Oh yeah really bhen how can I forget it Kavin tum isi bhen ky liya tu apna sub kuch chor kr chly gya thy na and tears comes in purvi,s eyes to remembering that how Kavin leaves her and his child u know what Kavin nafrat hy mujy tumhari is bhen sy ju na khud ki family ku sambal saki aur meri life mein bhi aag laga di .

Just Shut up Purvi just stop it khabardar ju Shreya ky bary mein ik bhi word bola mein bear nahin kr skon ga .

 **Purvi :** Bus yehi bat Hy Kavin tum ny kabhi mery aur apny bchon ky bary mein socha hi nahin tha lekin auj mein tumhein ik bat clear kr du ky Muskan tumhari beti nahin hy agar tumhein yad na hu tu mein yad dila du ky meri pregnancy twins thi not a single .

Means what do u mean by this Purvi ???

Kiya Muskan tumhari beti nahin hy ???

 **Purvi :** Woh meri beti hy Kavin lekin tumhari nahin samj mein ayi bat ky nahin .

 **Kavin :** Please Purvi mein manta hoon ky mein gunahgar hu tumhara aur tumhary bchon ka bhi lekin mujy itni bari Saza na du dekho mein hath jor kr tum sy maafi mangta hoon maaf kr do mujy please .

Kuch ghaltiyon ki maafi nahin hoti Kavin sirf saza hoti hy aur tumhari saza yehi hy ky aub tumhein kabhi meri maafi nahin mily gi .

Nahin Purvi dekho aesa na kru mein auj bhi tum sy baht mohabat krta hoon and he hold Purvi,s hand maaf kr du mujy Purvi mein tumhara gunahgar hoon janta hoon mein baki kuch bhi saza do mujy qabol hy lekin mujy khud sy dor na kru mujy sirf ik moka do Purvi mein sub thek kr du ga .

 **Purvi :** Aub kuch thek nahin hu skta tum ny sub bakheir kr rakh diya Kavin she jerked his hand and go to the Washroom locked the door and crying to remembering their past .

Kavin also Shattered and crying to remembering that why he leaves the India when he know that Purvi is Pregnant and she needs him . After sometime he wipes his tears and go to the outside .

Purvi also comes in the room but tears still rolling down on her cheeks .

 **Purvi (Pov) :** Kiyun Kavin tum phir sy meri life mein wapis aa gya hu aub kiya bcha hy barbad krny ku meri zindagi tu tum ny muj sy cheen li ha aub jub dobara jeeny ki waja dhondi hy tu tum phir sy mery samny aa gya hu Kiyun ...

 **New Delhi**

 **Muskan :** Papa aup ku pata hy meri Guitar teacher ny mujy baht acha music sikhaya hy aup bhi suno gy na .

Haan kiyun nahin hum bhi tu dekhein ky hmari beti ny kiya sekha hy auj .

Muskan picks her Guitar and play the Music which she learn in the today class .

Daya hears the song which playing on Guitar and Astonished that how it can possible because it is the same song Which shreya playing for him and Daya love this Song .

 **Daya :** Muskan paka ap ki mam ny aup ku yehi sikhaya ha .

Haan papa .

 **Daya :** Aup ki mam ka name Shr...

Haan papa woh Shetal mam hein na unhon ny bola ky mujy competition mein yehi song play krna ha .

 **Daya :** Shetal Mam oooh mujy laga ky ...

Papa aup ku kiya laga aup kiya un mam sy mily hu .

Muskan beta rat baht hu gyi ha aub so jao beta sbo papa ku bhi jldi office jana hy na now closed your eyes .

 **Daya :** How it can possible Shreya kiyun aesa hota hy mein jub bhi tumhein bhula kr apni life mein agey barhna chahta hoon tum phir sy meri life mein wapis a jati hu kiyun Shreya kiyun tumhein shayad mera khush hona pasand hi nahin jabi tu tumhari yadein kabhi mujy agey hi nahin barhny deti are kitny Khush thy hum donon jub hum ik dosry ky sath thy hmari life kitni perfect thi mein tum aur hmari beti jisy hmari life aa kr complete krni thi lekin sub ghalti meri hy na mein tumhein akela chor kr jata na Woh Rajat hmari life mein ata aur na yun hmari zindagi bikhirti ik bar Woh Rajat mery samny aa jaye mein us sy ik ik chez ka bdla loon ga Shreya tum dekh lena tum ny Rajat ny aur Kavin ny mil kr meri aur Purvi ki life barbad ki mein bhi tum sub ku kabhi khush nahin rhny do ga kabhi nahin .

Daya Picked his Car keys and leave the house .

 **Daya (Pov) :** Aub wakt aa gya ha Kavin aur Shreya sy badla leny ka mujy Kavin ky bary mein Super Market sy zror kuch pata chly ga .

Daya increases his Car speed and only focus that how he destroy the life of Kavin and Shreya . He even never follow the any Signal or Speed breaker . Shreya also walking along the road and remembering her past when one car try to hit her but one Person pull Shreya towards him .

 **Shreya :** Oh God yeah pagl hu gya hy kiya kesy gari chla raha hy .

 **Person :** Are you alright .

 **Shreya :** Yes Thank you and she again comes along the road and at some distance she watched that one truck coming towards the same car and truck speed is also increases before the Shreya can understand the satuation and try to warn the Car driver, at the same moment truck driver change his direction and Shreya is so thankful to God that the car saves from Truck but the next moment is horrible because Car hit with the tree and the Person scream in pain .

Shreya ran towards the Car and see the person who hitted on Starring and blood ozing on his head Shreya try to open the car door but it is locked .

 **Shreya :** Oh God is ka tu bht blood nikl raha hy mujy kesy bhi kr ky is door ku open krna hi hu ga aesa krti hu kanch tor deti hu hn yehi ik trika hy is admi ku bchany ka Shreya find the Stone and hit the stone on Mirror and broke it later she open the car Door and shake the person but the person is the state of un concious .

Mujy kisi ku help ky liya bulana hu ga in ky head sy tu baht bleeding hu rahi ha she ran towards the Road and call someone for help but no body can stop and help her .

Oh no mera tu phone bhi ghar pr hy wrna ambulance ku call krti phone han us insan ki pocket mein phone hu ga .

Shreya coming towards the car pehly mujy is admi ku sedha krna hu ga pata tu lgy ky isey kitni chot lagi ha aur is ki bleeding rokny ki koshish krni hu gi and she straightenes the man on driving seat but when Shreya watch towards the person land slipped on beneath her feet and she can't believe that this person is her love , her Daya , her life .

Shreya Screams his name and Shaked him Daya please ankhein kholo Daya aup ku kuch nahin hu skta Oh God Daya mujy inhein foran hospital ly kr jana hu ga Ambulance any mein bhi baht time lg jaya ga .

Shreya again go to the road and waving her hand for help One Person comes for her help and they hire a Cab and go to Hospital on the Whole way Shreya try to control his bleeding and pray for him .

At Hospital Doctor Shifts Daya in OT .

Shreya is still crying to remembering Daya,s Condition .

After Sometime Doctor comes in OT .

 **Shreya :** Doctor Daya abi wo kesy hn wo thek tu hu jayen gy na .

 **Doctor :** Dekhiya abi hum kuch nahin keh skty abi aup bus just pray krein un ky liya un ka blood baht zyada loss hu chuka ha aur unhein chot bhi gehri lagi hy asey mein baz dafa patient Coma mein bhi ja skta hy aur patient ka Short term memory loss bhi hu skta hy abi hum kuch nahin keh skty aup bus un ky liya pray krein .

Now excuse me please .

 **Shreya :** Coma , Short term memory loss Nahin God aesa nahin hu skta mery Daya ku thek hona hu ga unhein kuch nahin hu sakta woh bilkul thek hu jayen gy han mein janti hoon unhein kuch nahin hu ga .

 **So here the end of Chappy .**

 **Now what Happened next ???**

 **Is Daya loss his memory and forget everything ???**

 **And what about Purvi is she be able to Forgive Shreya or not ???**

 **And Most important Muskan is she accept this reality that Shreya is her Real Mother ???**

 **To know about all this Read and Review the Story and tell me that how was the Chappy ???**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Friends How are you all ???**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews .**

 **Lily-0 :** Hey dear Thank u so much for your lovely Review So Sweet of you .

 **Navuuu :** Thnks dear for your review .

 **Mona :** Thanks alot dear for such a lovely Review .

 **Asd :** Thank you so much for your review and yeah now confusion clear hona start hu jayen gi . This Chapter also include to some flashback .

 **Kavya :** Thank you so much dear .

 **Riya :** Thnks dear for your review .

 **Sachin's fan :** Hey my lil Sis Thank you dear for your Love and Support your Lovely reviews is so special for me So sweet of you dear and yeah one more thing Daya ka memory loss nahi hu ga asey tu track change hu jya ga na .

 **Now the Next Chappy is :**

Doctors come outside the OT .

 **Shreya :** Doctor aub Daya kesy hn .

Un ka Operation successful raha hy lekin un ky sr pr kafi chotein ayi hein aur unhein rest ki bhi zrort hy abi ky liya try krein ky woh kisi bhi kism ka koi Stress na lein kiyun ky yeah accident bhi isi karn hua hy .

 **Shreya :** Aur doctor un ki yadasht woh aup ny bola na ky ...

No mam he is fine hum ny un ky kuch test aur krwaye hn jin ki reports aa jayen gi but chot zyada gehri nahin aur operation bhi successful raha hy so memory loss ky Chances nahin hein . Now excuse me please .

Thank God Daya woh bilkul thek hein agar unhein kuch hu jata tu nahin mein rakhon gi Daya ka khayal unhein kuch nahin hu ga .

Daya lying on the bed with unconscious state Shreya hold his hand and tears rolling down in her Cheeks Daya please meri ghalti ki saza khud ku na du mujy aup ku aesy chod kr nahin jana chaya tha lekin aup bhi tu nahin aya mujy manany mein ghusa thi na aup mana bhi tu skty thy na lekin ...

Lekin aub mein aup ku chod kr nahin jao gi ju guzr gya woh mein nahin badal skti lekin abi mein aup ky sath rahon gi hamesha .

 **...**

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika kiya bat hy auj Daya abi tk Muskan ku ly kr aya nahin us ka School late hu jaye ga .

Choro na Abhi rat mein kafi der rat tk Daya ky Room ki light on thi sony do donon ku .

Haan rest zrori hy lekin abi Muskan ku tu dekh lu usy School jana hy .

Acha check krti hu .

At that time Abhijeet phone rings .

 **Abhijeet :** Dekha Purvi ki bhi call aa gyi zror Daya is ka phone bhi attend nahin kr raha hu ga .

Hello Purvi ...

Are haan sub thik hy nahin woh Daya rat kafi der tk jagta raha jabi tumhari kisi call ka rply nhi kr raha so raha hy tum chinta na kro haan thek hy .

 **Muskan :** Good Morning bade papa .

Good Morning beta aup ready hu gyi jldi sy breakfast kro auj bade papa aup ku School chod kr ayen gy .

Lekin papa kidr hein unhon ny auj Muskan ku Morning Kiss bhi nahin di mera breakfast bhi nahin bnaya .

 **Tarika :** Beta Papa ku office ka kuch kam tha wo jldi chly gya ap breakfast khatm kro mein ny Bag ready kr dia hy .

Ok mein bus 2 minute mein ayi .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika yeah kiya bola tum ny Daya kahan hy ???

Pta nahin Abhijeet woh room mein nahin hy Muskan yeah sun kr upset na hu jabi mein ny aesa bola .

Haan thek hy .

Shreya still hold Daya,s hands and put her head on her Chest and Sleeping peacefully .

Her Sleep is disturbed by Phone ring she opens her eyes and watch towards Daya .

Good Morning Daya and pecked his cheeks . Auj kitny salon bad phir sy meri Morning itni beautiful hui hy na ab mujy yakin hy sub acha hu ga .

Shreya again hear the phone ring .

Yeah phone kis ka hy mera phone tu mery pas tha nahin oh Daya ka Phone and she see towards the side table where phone placed . Sbo ky 7 bjy hi call zror Abhijeet Bhaiya hoon gy un ky ilawa aur kon Daya ki itni Care kr skta hy .

But another name blinked on Phone Screen which is unbelievable for Her .

Yeah phone tu nahin Daya aup aesa nahin kr skty auj mera Sapna sahi hu gya Daya ku aub meri zrort nahin she freed her hand and stand up .

 **Doctor :** Are aup rukiya patient ku abi hosh any wala hy .

Na nahin Doctor aup aesa krein in ki family ku yahan bula lein aur please I request you aup kisi ku nahin btayen gy ky mein inhein yahan layi hu please it's a request .

She hears that Daya Calling her name .

 **Doctor :** Nurse check kijya patient ku hosh aa raha hy .

Doctor mein chalti hoon but ap in ki family ku inform kr dijya ga .

 **Manali**

Kavi Packed their luggage because it's the last day of their meeting .

 **Kavin :** Chlo Purvi mein ny Taxi ky liya bol diya hy .

Kavin remember one thing mere aur tumhary rsty ab juda hein understand abi hum mein koi rishta nahin .

Jhot tu na bolo Purvi Patni hu tum meri See and he hold her mangalsutr which is hide under her Shirt agar koi rishta nahin Purvi tu isey kiyun phen kr rkha hy itny salon sy jawab du Purvi aur yeah tumhari mang mein sindoor ju ky bhaly dunia walon ku nazr nahin ata lekin mein tu dekh skta hoon na .

Dekho Kavin please jahan sy aya hu wahin chaly jao mein binti krti hoon tum sy meri life mein tumhari koi jaga nahin understand . Bus hmara sath yahin tk ka tha ik bar tum mujy chod kr gya abi mein ja rahi hoon Bye .

 **Kavin :** Nahin aub nahin abi tu mein kuch aesa kron ga ky Purvi tum mery sath hi jao yahan tk aa kr dobara Khali hath nahin jao ga kismat ki Devi bar bar muj pr meherban nahin hu gi tumhein lout kr mery pas hi ana hy .

Abhirika reached in Hospital .

Abhijeet tumhein call kis ny ki tumhein kesy pata lgy ga ky Daya yahan hy .

Koi un known number tha ...Pata nahin Daya kesa hu ga .

Tarika chlo wahan reception sy pochty hein .

Dekhiya yahan Daya name ky patient hein unhein kl rat hi laya gya hy woh kahan hy .

Sir wo samny jayen wahin hy room mein woh patient aur woh Doctor wohi un ka case dkh rhy hein .

Both moved towards Daya Room where Doctor gives some instructions to Nurse .

 **Abhijeet :** Doctor Daya kesa hy aub woh usy kia hua woh thek tu hy na .

Jhi abi woh patient better hein aup chaliya mere sath and trio moved to Daya Room .

Doctor inhein yahan kon ly kr aya aur in ka yeah accident kesy hoya .

Dekhiya we don't know rat mein inhein koi yahan laya aur abi in ky phone sy hi number ly ker hum ny aup ku contact kia hy .

Lekin kon hu sakta hy ju Daya ki itni fikr krta hy ky usy yahan tk la aya aur sbo tk khayal bhi rkha .

 **Daya :** Shreya ...

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet Daya ku hosh aa gya Daya ankhein kholo please .

Daya opens her eyes .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tujy kia zarorat thi itni rat ku gari ly kr jany ki tujy khud ka koi khayal nahin na aur yeah abi tu kia bol Raha tha Shreya kia hua tu aysa kiyun bol raha tha .

Abhijeet tum ny Daya ki halt dekhi hy kiya questioning krna start kr dia .

Tarika ik minute tum btao tumhein is time Shreya kiyun yad aa rahi hy .

Yad nahin aa rahi tum ny Doctor sy pocha ky mujy yahan kon ly kr aya hy tu jwab mein ny diya ky Shreya layi hy mujy yahan .

 **Tarika :** Daya lgta hy tumhary sr pr chot zyada gehri ayi hy Shreya yahan kiyun any lagi .

Nahin Mera yakin kro mein ghlt nahin keh raha Shreya ki mojodgi mehsos kr skta hoon mein bhaly mujy hosh abi aya lekin Sari rat woh Shreya thi ju mery sath thi Abhijeet mera yakin kro yar .

Daya bhool kiyun nahin jaty hu tum Shreya ku janty hu sirf us ki wja sy tumhein aur Purvi ku kitna sub sehna pada sub bhol gya hu kia .

Nahin kuch nahin bola sub yad hy mujy woh Din kesy bol skta hoon mein .

 **Flashback**

It's Morning 8 am .

Shreya Screams with pain and hold her belly .

 **Abhijeet :** Shreya kiya hua tumhein Tarika kahan hu jldi aoa . Shreya utho tum hamein Hospital jana hu ga .

Abhijeet asey Hospital kesy it's so early Shreya tum ny sub medicine li thi na .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika usy Doctor ki zrort hy tum Daya ku call kru jldi ky woh hospital ponchy .

 **Hospital**

 **Daya :** Abhijeet kia hua Shreya kidr hy woh thek tu hy .

Daya yar kahan thy tum kuch bhi thek nahin hy abi aa rahy hu tum kitni calls ki tumhein jao please Shreya ko rok lu woh ja rahi hy .

Ja rahi hy mtlb kiya bol rhy hu tum kahan ja rahi hy mein abi usy dekhta hoon .

 **Ragini :** Is ki zarorat nahin Daya hum ly kr ja rahy hein hmari beti ku yahan sy wesy bhi aup ky sath usy khushi hi kahan mili hy .

Maa yeah aup kiya keh rahi hein dekhein mein aur Shreya apas mein bat krein gy sub thek hu jaye ga .

 **Devika :** Daya agar tumhein us sy bat hi krni hoti tu yun us ku rat ku chod kr na jaty sirf tumhari waja sy us ki yeah halt hui hy smjy tum .

Nahin Aysa nahin hy mein abi Shreya sy bat krta hoon mujy pata hy woh meri bat zror suny gi .

 **Abhijeet :** Kiya bat kro gy us sy dekha nahin us ki Mom aur Anti kesy bhol kr gyi hein ky tumhari waja sy sub hua hy .

Un ky bolny sy kuch nahin hu ga Shreya meri patni hy mein jao ga usy samjany .

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya kiya hua sub thek hy Shreya kesi hy .

 **Abhijeet :** Purvi tumhein Shreya ky bary mein kis ny btaya .

Woh Kavin usy Maa ny call ki thi Kavin baht jldi mein ghar sy nkly hein Shreya abi kahan hy .

 **Tarika :** Shreya ki Mom usy apny sath ly gyi hn woh nahin Chahti ky Shreya aub yahan rahy .

Bhabhi kia Daya aur Shreya ki miss understandings clear nahin hui .

Pata nahin Purvi haan Shayad Shreya aur Daya ka kl rat jhagra hua hy aur aub Shreya ki Mom Sara dosh Daya ku dy rahi hy .

Aup Chinta na kro mein Dekhti hoon Kavin ku .

 **Daya :** Kavin Shreya kahan hein mujy btao mujy abi milny hy us sy mein usy Calls bhi kr raha hoon lekin woh mera phone nahin utha rahi .

Aub kia bat krni hy Daya Auj yeah Shreya ki ju bhi halt hy na tumhari waja sy hy you know kuch ghaltiyon ki maafi nahin hoti .

Mein Khud ja kr dekhta hoon Shreya abi zyada Door nahin gyi hu gi .

 **Purvi :** Kavin yeah sub kiya hy Shreya woh ...

Dekho Purvi mein nahin janta sub kiya hy lekin meri bhen ku is wkt meri zrort hy tum chlo mery sath .

Kavin hum kahan ja rahy hein dekho mein aesy Abhijeet Bhaiya ku chod kr nahin ja skti unhein zrort hy meri .

Tu thek hy phir mujy chod du Purvi yeah kr skti hu kia ???

Kavin Litsen hum Shreya sy bat ker ky sub thek ker dein gy .

Ab baton ka wkt nahin Maa Shreya ku apny Sath ly jana Chahti hy aur mein usy akela nahin chod skta .

 **Purvi :** I know Kavin abi kuch din hein Abi Doctor Shreya ku Safr sy mna krein gy tub hum sub thek ker dein gy .

Nahin aub kuch nahin hu skta tumhein ik fasla krna hu ga tumhary Abhijeet Bhaiya yeah mein . Agar tumhary liya unhein Chodna mushkil hy tu thek hy ...

Nahin Kavin tum hamein aesy chod kr nahin ja skty mujy hmery bchon ku dekho I request you please ruk jao .

Mein nahin ruk skta Purvi aur tumhein chod kr bhi nahin ja raha tumhein sath jany ku keh raha hoon .

Nahin mein Bhaiya sy bat krti hoon sub thek hu ga tum dekh lena tum yahin ruko .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya kia hua Shreya sy bat hui .

Nahin us ka phone nahin lg raha lekin Woh thek tu hy na tum ny bola tha us ki tbiat thek nahin woh Hospital kiyun ayi thi .

Abhijeet and Tarika Looked at each other .

Kiya bat hy tum log kuch chipa rahy hu btao kia hua .

 **Tarika :** Woh Shreya ku Labour Pain Start hu gyi thi Us ki condition thek nahin thi so Doctor ku us ka Operation krna pada .

Operation phir Shreya woh ...

Sahi bola Maa ny meri hi Ghalti hy Shreya ki aysi halt aur mein hi us ky sath nahin tha .

Operation ky bad mily tum log Shreya sy woh kesi hy aur hmara bcha woh ...

 **Abhijeet :** Shreya ny Beti ku Janam diya hy Tumhari Princess ayi hy lekin ...

Abhijeet lekin kiya jwab du ...

 **Tarika :** Shreya ku abi hosh nahin aya tha aur Doctor ny bola baby ky Survive krny ky Chances baht km hein meri ik Dost yahan Doctor hy hum us sy bat krny gya thy Baby ki condition ky bary mein usi Time mein Shreya ki Maa kub usy ly gyi hamein nahin pata .

Daya completely broken to hear this

Abhijeet abi btao meri beti kesi hy woh ...

 **Abhijeet :** Daya khud ku sambalo please ...

Kesy sambalo mera sub kuch bikhar gya .

 **Tarika :** Daya According to Doctors Baby ku Maa ki zrort hy Abi bhi us ky Survive krny ky Chances 50 % hein .

 **Purvi :** Tu aup sub yahan kiya kr rahy hein Daya chlo mery sath hum Shreya ku ly kr ayen gy woh abi yahin hu gi aysi Condition mein safr nahin kr skti woh chlo mery sath .

Kahan sy laon Purvi usy mein woh janti hy na ky hmari beti ku us ki kitni zarorat hy lekin woh nahin ruki us ka jhagra ghusa narazgi muj sy hy Hmari bchi sy ks chez ka bdla liya hy us ny woh aesa bhi kr skti hy socha nahin tha mein ny .

Daya yeah wakt in batu ka nahin hy dekho is time chlo mery sath khud ki beti ky lya chlo mery sath .

Kiyun beti kiya Sirf meri hy Shreya ka us sy koi rishta nahin Maa hy woh us ki aur woh aesa kry gi I can't believe .

Abhijeet bhaiya is time Daya ku kuch bhi samjana bekar hy please aup chlein mery sath hum Shreya ku ly kr ayen gy Daya ku yeah samj nahin aa raha ky Us ki beti ku Shreya ki ktni zrort hy .

 **Abhijeet :** Haan thek hy Chlo Daya please aaja dekh Shreya sy bat hum krein gy .

Ok chlo lekin yeah Sirf meri beti ki zindagi ky liya hy .

Trio Moved to lift .

 **Purvi :** Oh God lift tu abi Opar gyi hy isey wapis any mein bhi time lgy ga nahin stairs hi use krni hu gi .

Bhaiya chaliya hum Staira sy jaty hein .

 **Daya :** Purvi wait kr lo lift ati hu gi .

Nahin Daya chlo and She Dragged Daya with her but at the next moment her feet slipped on stairs and she rolling Down on Stairs .

 **Abhijeet :** Purviii Oh no Purvi utho Purvi ankhein kholo . Daya Doctor ku bulao . He picked Purvi in his arms and Calling to Doctor .

Yeah kiya hu raha hy sub ik Tarf mera Bahi Daya hy jis ka sub kuch bikhar gya aur ab Purvi Yeah sub mery sath hi kiyun hu raha hy .

 **Tarika :** Abhi please khud ku sambalu dekho Daya ku woh tu kuch bat hi nahin kr raha aur agar tum aesy hosla nahin rkho gy tu Purvi ku kon sambaly ga .

Doctors comes outside .

 **Abhijeet :** Doctor abi Purvi kesi hy woh thek tu hy na kuch khatry ki bat tu nahin .

Ji abi sub thek hy Purvi abi bilkul thek hy hum ny unhein tu bcha liya lekin un ky bchon ku nahin bcha sky .

 **Abhijeet :** Bchy ...

 **Doctor :** Yes she was pregnant but sory un ky bchon ku hum nahin bcha sky now Excuse me .

 **To be Continued ...**

 **So here the end of Chappy . Hope so abi kafi confusions clear hu gyi hu gi ky where,s Kavi Child and Why Shreya and Kavin leave the Mumbai and Why Daya Hates Shreya .**

 **Baki ki confusions bhi next chappy mein clear hu jayen gi .**

 **Now Read and Review .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Friends How are you ???**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews .**

 **Sooo Sooory Chapter kafi late hu gya but meri University routine aur work load bht zyada hu gya hy That's why update itni late hu gyi .**

 **Now the Next Chapter is :**

 **Abhijeet :** Doctor abi Purvi kesi hy woh thek tu hy na kuch khatry ki bat tu nahin .

Ji abi sub thek hy Purvi abi bilkul thek hy hum ny unhein tu bcha liya lekin un ky bchon ku nahin bcha sky .

 **Abhijeet :** Bchy ... it's mean Purvi pregnant thi ...

 **Doctor :** Yes she was pregnant but sory un ky bchon ku hum nahin bcha sky now Excuse me .

Abhijeet completely broken to hears doctor's words ...

 **Tarika :** Abhi dekho ...

Abhijeet hugged her and crying ... Suna tum ny Tarika kia bola Doctor ny ik hi din mein mera sub khatam hu gya meri bhen ki zindagi mein sub khatam hu gya aur wo Daya ju mera dost nahin Bahi sy zyada manta hoon mein usy us ki life mein bhi sub khatam hu gya ...

 **Tarika :** But hamein hi in donon ku sambalna hy Purvi hosh mein aa kr sub sy pehly woh apny bchon ka hi pochy gi usy hum kia bolein gy woh samny dekho Daya kesy sirf apni beti ku dekh raha hy yeah janty hoya bhi ky Doctor abi tu koi zyada umeed bhi nahin dy rhy ... Mein ny Shreya ku calls bhi ki but us ka phone offf hy ...

Tarika bus ...nam bhi na lu us Shreya ka yeah sub us ky karn hua abi mein us ka name nhi sno ga abi chlo Purvi ku hosh any lga hu ga .

Purvi open her eyes ...

 **Abhijeet :** Purvi kesa feel kr rahi hu aub .

Abhijeet Bhaiya mein yahan kia hua and she try to remember ... mein tu mein Stairs sy giri thi Doctor mery bchy woh thek tu hy na mere bchon ku tu kuch nahin hua na boliya Doctor ...

Dekhiya abi aup rest kijya ...

 **Purvi (Bit loud) :** Konsi rest mein ny kuch pocha Abhijeet bhaiya aup btao doctor ny aup ku tu btaya hu ga na ... Boliya Bhaiya chup kiyun hein aup Doctor Boliya na mere bchy woh thek hein na ...

 **Tarika :** Purvi listen dekho ...

Nahin dekhna mujy kuch mere bchy mujy wohi chayn unhein kuch nahin hu skta mein janti hoon in bchon ky liya mein ny kitny spny dekhy yeah sub asey khatam nahin hu skta hy ...

 **Doctor :** Nurse injection ready kro abi in ky liya itna stress thek nahin inhein rest ki zrort hy ...

 **Abhijeet :** Doctor yeah Purvi thek tu hu jaye gi na ...

Ji Don't worry sub thek hu ga bus aup try krein ky wo zyada stress na lein yeah un k lya thek nahin .

 **...**

Daya kia bola Doctor ny ...

Abhi dekh na Doctor keh rahy hein meri princess breath bhi bht mushkil sy ly rahi hy tu bata kiya kron mein kitni calls ki Shreya ku Mom ku Un sub ki mint bhi ki k hmari beti ky liya Shreya ku bej dein lekin Shreya woh tu muj sy bat bhi nahin krna chahti hy aur yahan meri beti mout sy lad rahi hy ... Dekho is masoom ku jis ki zindagi ka koi brosa nahin ...

 **Voice Comes ...**

Kuch nahin hu ga is masoom ku is ki Mumma hein na woh rakhy gi khayal is ka Daya kuch nahin hu ga meri beti ku meri beti hy yeah bus beta Mumma aa gyi hy . She takes a child in her hands and tightly hugged her and kiss her on every inch of her face .

Bus beta aub kuch nahin hu ga Mumma hy na ...

 **Flashback Over**

 **Daya :** Sub yad hy mujy Abhijeet kuch bola nahin mein kesy din rat ik kr ky Purvi ny Muskan ka khayal rkhs usy kisi aur chez ki prwa nahin thi us ky liya sirf Musksn hi sub kuch thi . Baht Mushkil sy woh khud ki life ma agy bdhi thi ...

Jub sub janty hu tu auj phir sy Shreya ku yad kiyun kr rhy hu us ny konsi kmi rkhi hy tumhein tklif deny mein ...

Nahin yad kr raha mein usy us ki yad na aya jabi mein Mumbai sy yahan aya lekin Abhijeet woh abi India mein hy ...

Daya tum auj bhi us sy pyar krty hu na jabi bhol nahi pa rahy ...

Nahin yeah pyar nahin Nafrat hy mujy us sy mil kr mere sub swalon ky jwab leny hein aur yeah moka mein jany nahin doon ga kabi bhi nahin .

 **...**

Shreya still Thinking about the Phone call and also crying ...

 **Shreya (Pov) :** Mera dream such hu gya Daya apni life mein bht agy nikal gya hy itna agy ky aub Shayad wapsi ka bhi koi rsta nahin .

Shreya Shreya kahan hu tum aur yeah ghar ma itni rat ku itna andhera kiyun ker ky rakha hy .

Kmal hy lgta hy yeah ghar pr hi nahin hy mujy khud hi sari lights on krni hu gi aur khud ky liya coffee bhi bnani hu gi .

Kavin comes in the terrace and enjoy his Coffee and hears the some sounds on terrace .

 **Kavin (Pov) :** Itni der rat ku terrace pr kon hu skta hy dekhta hoon ...

Shreya tum yahan kiya kr rahi hu aur tum ro kiyun rahi hu .

Bhaiya ... and she hugged his Brother ...

Bhaiya please mujy yahan sy ly chalo mujy india mein nahin rehna hy mujy yahan sy jana hy mein aub yahan nahin ruk skti hu .

Shreya kia hua tujy kisi ny kuch bola pehly tu apny ansoo saf kr aa mery sath hum aram sy beth kr bat krty hein tu chal mery sath .

Ly pani pi aur bta kia hua yeah achank sy Wapsi jany ki bat kiyun ki ...

Kiyun ky mein yahan nahin rehna chahti hoon .

Ik hi din mein aysa kia hu gya ju tum ny itna bada fasla kr lia kuch bat hy kia tum muj sy kuch chipa rahi hu .

Aup ik bahi sy zyada achy dost hu mere liya aup sy kiya chipana lekin aub mera India rukna thek nahin jis ky liya yahan ana chahti thi abi us ki khud ki apni ik life hy .

Ju bat bhi hy Shreya saf saf bolo .

Bhaiya Daya ny Shadi kr li hy aur aur woh apni life sy bht khush hein mein abi un ky rasty mein nahin ana chahti wesy bhi unhein abi muj sy koi Khushi nahin mil skti koi bhi nahin .

Tu ny Daya ki wife dekhi kia ...

Nahin un ky phone pr call ayi ju ky un ki wife ki tarf sy thi auj sbo hi mein ny dekha ...

Tumhari us sy kuch bat hui kia mera mtlb Daya yeah us ki wife sy ...

Nahin mein ny jub un ky phone pr un ki Dear Wife ki call dekhi tu wahan sy chali ayi ...

Dear wife ...

Han Isi name sy woh number save tha abi please aup kuch bhi kru bus mujy wapsi jana hy .

Ok mein try krta hoon Rajat sy bhi bat krta hoon kiyun ky passport any mein tu time hy yeah Rajat sy call ker ky us ky Dost Vineet ki help lety hein .

Bus Bhaiya ju bhi hu jldi hona chaya mujy ab yahan nahin rehna hy .

 **...**

 **Purvi :** Daya lu yeah medicine kha lu .

Purvi abi mein thek hu medicine ki koi zrort nahin .

Asey kesy zrort nahin medicine tu leni hu gi na please .

Acha lao du .

Lo kha li medicine ab khush .

Hmmm Better .

 **Daya :** Kia hua aesy kiya dekh rahi hu kuch bat krni hy kia ???

Aup ku shayad kuch kehna hy kia hua aup pichly 3 4 dinu sy kuch upset hu kuch problem hy yeah koi bat preshan ker rahi hy kl Abhijeet bhaiya bhi jany sy pehly bol kr gya ky aup ka achy sy khayal rkhon auj sy pehly unhon ny aesa kuch nahin bola kia hua hy aup ku ???

Nahin bus yunhi Abhijeet ku meri chinta rehti hy rat bht hu gyi hy tum rest kr lu .

Nahin rest bad mein pehly btao konsi chez aup ku preshan kr rahi hy ...

Ok fine dekho mujy ghalt na lena but kia tum auj bhi Kavin sy pyar krti hu ...

Pyar aup auj yeah sub achank kiyun kuch hua kia ???

Haan Shreya Yahan India mein hy Delhi mein agar woh wapis ayi hy tu Kavin bhi zror aya hu ga tu kia kl ku agar Kavin tumhari life mein aa jata hy tu tum us ky sath chli jao gi ...

Dekhiya Daya Kavin ny ju bhi mere sath kiya mere bchon ky sath ... Hmara pyar hmary spny sub bhula diya aesy insan sy sirf nfrt hu skti hy mohabat nahin ...

Purvi achy sy soch kr jwab du aesy sirf emotions mein nahin Kavin Tumhara pati hy tumhara pyar us ny ju bhi kia khud ki Family ky liya apni bhen ky liya kiya jesa Abi Abhijeet ker raha hy tumhary liya woh tumhein aur mujy sath mein khush dekhna chahta hy aur hr Bahi aesa Chahta hy woh kabhi bhi apni bhen ku akela nahin chod skta ...

Tu kia woh apna pyar chod dy ga mujy chod dy ga usy apni bhen apni Family nazr ayi mein nzr nahin ayi mera pyar dikha nahin us ku ...

Mein yeah nahin kehta ky Kavin ny tumhary sath acha kia hy lekin us ny tumhein kuch tu bola hu ga na kuch tu socha hu ga na tumhary bary mein bhi 5 sal pehly bina btaye tu nahin gya hu ga na ...

Aup Shreya ky sath phir sy apni zindagi shuru krna chahty hein na jabi yeah sub bol rhy hein na .

Nahin aesa nahin hy lekin yeah zror chahta hoon ky hum donon ky pas sochny ka time hu hamein pta hu ky hum kiya chahty hein aur tum Kavin sy kitni hi nafrat kro lekin pyar bhi krti hu Purvi kiya mein ny nahin dekha pichly 5 salon mein ... Any how mere dil mein abi Shreya ky liya nafrat itni hy ky jisy koi bhi dour nahin kr skta aur mere Aur Shreya ky drmyan problem tu bht pehly sy thy Purvi but tum zror socho jesa mein ny bola ...

Aup donon ky drmyan aesi bhi kia misunderstanding thi Daya ju khatam nahin hu ski ... Wapsi ka kuch tu rsta hu ga After all woh aup ki beti ki Maa hy .

Tumhein is mamly ma in secure hony ki zrort nahin Purvi janam deny sy koi Maa nahin bn jata . Muskan ki Mom tum hi hu aur wo jaga koi dosra nahin ly skta aur jahan tk bat hy hmari misunderstanding ki tu chodo wo bat aub gyi Shreya ku kbi muj sy pyar tha hi nahin .

Daya ik bat meri bhi yad rakhna mein Muskan ki Mom hu auj tk shayad Maa nahin bn ski ... rest kro rat bht hu gyi hy Good night .

 **...**

 **Shreya :** Rajat sy bat hui tumhari Kavin kia kehta hy woh ...

Nahin hu saki bat woh apny Business tour ky liya Torento gya hy haan but Maa Bua bht ghusy mein thi ky hum abi tk wapsi kiyun nahin aya .

Aub kiya krein gy Rajat sy bhi bat nahin hui ...

No problem Rajat ki Diary sy mein ny Vineet ka number ly liya hy Maa ku bola tha unu ny bijwa diya Vineet sy bat bhi hu gyi woh 3 4 din mein aa jaye ga abi kuch kam mein busy hy .

Hope so Passport jldi mil jayen mujy aub yahan nahin rukna .

Don't worry sub acha hu ga acha abi mujy jana hy bad mein milty hein .

 **Kavin (Pov) :** School tu yehi hy Chuti ka time bhi hu gya hy I know Muskan ku leny Purvi hi aya gi auj mein meri beti sy zror milon ga phir chahy kuch bhi hu . Woh rahi Purvi ki gadi ...

Purvi litsen ...

Tum tum yahan kia kr rahy hu Kavin ...

Woh mein hmari beti sy mlny aya tha I know tum usy School sy leny ayi hu na .

Dekho Kavin kitni bar bola hy woh tumhari beti nahin hy tumhein samj kiyun nahin ata .

Tum Maa hu na us ki itna tu manti hu na .

Haan hu mein us ki Maa per wo sirf meri beti hy tumhari nahin .

Jhot hy yeah .

Yeah such hy Kavin tum DNA test kiyun nahin krwa lety hu ... Ab hato mery rsty sy late hu raha hy mujy .

He takes her a side ... Dekho Purvi litsen ...

Kavin mujy kuch nahin sunna aur tum yahan kiyun laye mujy bolo .

Purvi mein manta hoon mein ny ghlti ki nahin ghalti nahin blky pop kia ju tumhein aesy chod gya lekin tum btao kia mein ny tumhein bola nahin tha mere sath chlny ku lekin tum palat kr ayi hi nahin tumhary liya mein zrori tha hi nahin .

Dekho Kavin mein meri life mein bht agey nikl ayi hoon aub wapsi ka koi rasta nahin aur hmary drmyan yeah ju pyar tha na tum khud khatam ker ky gya hu aub mere dil mein kuch nahin .

Agar tumhary dil mein kuch hy nahin tu yeah mang mein mery name ka sindoor kiyun hy aub yeah na kehna ky tum ny Shadi kr li hy agar Shadi ki hoti na tum ny tu yeah Sindoor aur mangalsutr yun chipati na ... Purvi look in to my eyes meri tarf dekho aur bolo kiya tumhein muj sy pyar nahin hy .

She moves her head on other side ... Abi tum meri ankhon mein bhi dekhny sy darny lagi hu Purvi and he comes in front of her and hold her face both are looking in each other eyes their cute moments disturbed by horn Voice .

Kavin aub sub bht bdl gya hy bht der hu gyi hy please tum bhi sub bhol jao and her eyes filled with tears .

Nahin bhol skta mein kuch bhi yeah ansooo meri waja sy hein and now it's promise ky bht jld in abkhon mein sirf Khushi hu gi aur kuch nahin ...

 **So Now what's happen next ??? Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Friends How are you???**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews now the next Chapter is here...**

 **Muskan:** Mumma aup bhi chlo na hmary sath hum bht enjoy krein gy.

Muskan mumma aup ku bhi bol rahi hy na ky nahin jana is time bahr tu aup zid kiyun kr rahi hu.

Purvi chlo na wo ice cream khana chahti hy aur tumhein pata hy tumhary bina nahin jaye gi. Aur tum yeah bhi janti hu ky mein usy na nahin bol skta hoon.

Lekin Daya auj Muskan ny din mein bhi bht ice cream khayi hy itni ice cream achi nahin.

Ok Papa no problem agar Mumma nahin ja rahi tu ok.

Muskan beta ik kam krty hein Mumma ny auj abi khana nahin bnaya aur papa ku kuch grocery items buy krny hein tu papa aur Muskan Market jaty hein. Tu Mumma khana bhi bna ly gi.

Haan yeah thek hy.

Aur haan Muskan beta auj bet lgaty hein dekhty hein kon fast hy aup ky papa yeah Mumma.

Yeah baht maza aye ga Yahooo chlo Papa hum chltey hein.

Papa jldi sy sub buy kro na hamein win krna hy...

Muskan beta bus bill reh gya aup side per betho papa pay kr ky atey hein.

Ok but jldi Muskan ku win krna hy...

Daya paying the bill and collect her Grocery items when Muskan ran towards him and hold his jacket...

Papa do fast jldi chlo mery sath chlo hamein abi bahr jana hy...

Muskan beta wait yeah saman tu...

Papa no fast please ...

Ok chlo...

Aa gye bahr abi bolo...

Woh kahan gyi yahin tu thi papa us side chlo na and she points a direction...

Beta btao tu hua kia udhr kia hy...

Papa woh wahan Shetal mam ku dekha mein ny.

Shetal mam...

Ufffo papa aup bhi bhol jaty hu Muskan ki guitar teacher aub fast chlo na...

Ok chlo...

 **After some time...**

Dekho Muskan beta sub side dekh liya woh nahin hein yahan. Hum kl school mil lein gy abi late hu raha hy.

No papa woh abi School bhi nahin ati woh ja rahi hein Papa please 1 time please please please...

Ok chlo...

No papa aup us side mein is side...

 **(After all she is the daughter of two cops so enough smart)**

No beta hum donon sath dekhein gy...

No separate...

 **Daya (Pov):** Bap re yeah tu meri bhi nani Ama hy kia kron kon kehta hu ga isey meri beti...

Papa us side dkho...

Haan haan meri Maa...

Look beta aub tu dobara dekh lia ab chlein...

But her face fall...

Muskan I promise mein kl School sy un ka address ly kr un sy milon ga...

Mam ny bola un ka address nahin hy. Muskan ny mam ku pocha tha...

Aup ky papa sub kr skty hein aub chlo...

Papa no wo rahi Shetal mam and she ran the direction where Shreya is standing and buy something...

She calling her... Shetal Mam litsen ...

While Daya try to follow her but the bloody crowd make barrier between them...

Kitna hua Bhaiya...

Mam 3000.

Ok yeah lein Thank you...

Excuse me Mam wo bchi shayad aup ku bula rahi hy.

Shreya turning and watch Muskan ran towards her.

Mam aup ka saman wo nechy...

Haan bhaiya uthati hoon...

Now Shreya is sitting to pick up her bag when Muskan comes and hugged her...Shetal Mam aup... I Love you

Shreya also gives her a warm hug...Relaxe Muskan aram se beta...

Now Shreya looking behind the Muskan where Daya is standing and looking the scenario where A Mother met her daughter.

 ** _In this World nothing is beautiful more than this._**

Dareya looking with each other.

Now Muskan seperated and Daya watched her that how she shows her love with her Mother.

Muskan hold her hands and give kiss on her hands cheeks and forehead.

Shetal mam aup kahan chali gayi hu Musksn na aup ku bht miss krti hy please wapsi aa jao aub Muskan ka Guitar bjany ka bhi man nahin krta.

Shetal Mam aup wahan kiya dekh rahi hu and she also looking behind and Dareya broken their eye lock.

Oh tu aup mere papa ku dekh rahi hu baht handsome hein na meri sub friends ki Muma bhi khti hein mere papa bht handsome hein.

Papa aoa na in sy milo yeah hein...

Aup ki Guitar teacher Shetal Mam.

Haan aur Mam yeah hein mere Papa mera proud mere best friend and she hold Daya's arm.

Hello Mr.Sethy

Hi...

Papa aup yahin ruko mein abi ayi...

 **Dareya:** Lekin beta aup...

 **Daya:** Miss ma meri beti ki care kr skta hoon aup ky concern ki zrort nahin.

Papa mein bus samny gadi sy ik chez leny ja rahi hu abi ayi...

Daya itna agey badh gye apni life mein ky Muskan...

Shreya Muskan meri beti hy sirf meri understand...

Mein ny kub bola ky woh meri beti hy Daya I know tum apni life mein baht agey nikl aye hu 2nd wife aur aub beti...

2nd wife tum...

I know Daya tum ny Shadi kr li hy tumhari beti bht pyari hy means tumhari wife is sy zyada pyari hu gi na.

Shreya tum meri wife ku kesy janti hu I mean meri beti yeah sub... Daya is really confused with Shreya's words.

Daya is mein kiya rakha hy mein wesy bhi 3 dinu mein ja rahi hoon 5 sal ik dard mein guzary ky aup ku koi khushi nahin dy saki but now am happy aup tu apni life mein baht agey badh gye hein. She also wipes her tears.

Agar khush hu tu phir yeah ansoo...

Yadon ki kuch kirchiyan chub gyi hein bus...In yadon per tu hak hy na mera.

Tum sary hk khud chod kr gayi thi...

Aup ny bhi tu be rukhi ki inteha kr di thi jis phase mein ik wife ko apny Husband ki sub sy zyada zrort hoti hy us ky pyar ki care ki Love ki usi phase mein akela choda aup ny mujy...

Tu tum ny bhi tu ghalti nahin mani...

Ghalti really Daya apny mazi ki kitab ko kholo aur socho last time hmary beech kiya bat hui thi shayad aup ku ehsas hu ky aup ny kis gunah ki saza di mujy bina meri koi bat jany bina apni koi bat rakhy aup ny fasla sunaya... Aur yeah judai di Wakeel bhi aup gawah bhi aup Judg bhi aup... Mein kahan thi Daya...

Tum...

Anyways Muskan aa rahi hy us ky aney sy pehly mein sirf ik chez clear krna chahti hoon. Mujy Khushi hui ky mein aup ki beti sy mili us ky sath time spent kia Muskan jitni pyari hy I know is ki Mumma bhi itni hi pyari hu gi. Muskan ki Mumma ku nahin dekh saki bus yeah ik kami reh gyi...

Shetal Mam yeah lu yeah band aup ka aur yeah gift ...

Beta is gift ki kia zrort thi ...

Shetal mam mujy na nahin krna yeah Muskan ka favorite photo frame hy ju Papa laye thy woh bhi 2 Muskan ny donon apny hathon sy decorate kya hein. Abi ik aup ky liya is mein aup apni aur meri picture lgana.

Ok beta lekin mere pas gift ky bdly deny ky liya kuch nahin. Aup btao kuch chaye abi deti hoon...

Haan chaya Promise kro ky du gi aup...

Haan promis...Nahin Shreya...

Papa yeah Shetal mam hein aup kia boly shr...Aur aup ny Promise krny sy roka kiyun.

Beta papa boly Shit...Because papa ka time waste hu ga na aup abi ju mango gy muj sy woh mujy Market sy buy ker ky dena hu ga right Mr.Sethy...

No Wrong Muskan kabhi bhi promise mein kuch aesa nahin mangti After all wo...

Afterall mein baht intelligent hu right papa...Shetal mam mery Papa ku meri is Promise habit sy bht pyar hy woh hamesha face pr ik smile ky sath muj sy yeah sub sunty hein...

Beta abi bolo gift mein kiya chaye...

Bus ik Promise lao du apna hath aur promise kro aup Muskan sy roz video call per bat kro gy. Muskan jub boly us sy milny ana hu ga aur hamesha Muskan ky sath rehna hu ga. Abi yeah hu gya God Promise Papa jldi sy apna hath du and she put Daya's hand on Shreya's hand.

Now Muskan is so Happy...Shetal Mam abi hamein jana hu ga bye Love You...

Love you to beta and she gives a warm hug to her daughter.

Shetal Mam aup ku hamesha mere sath rehna hy aup aesy mil rahi hu jesy hamesha ky liya jana hy no problem hum kl milein gy bye.

Bye beta...

Daya yeah Promise...

Bola tha na du Promise...Meri beti ku woh Promise na du ju pora nahin kr skti hu...

But mein usy samjana chahti thi lekin...

Lekin mein ny roka meri beti baht sensitive hy bht loving aur caring auj tk us ki koi wish adhori nahin rahi kiyun ky woh ik exceptional case hy agar tum usy mana krti tu woh toot jati usy sambalna asan nahin...She is so sensitive koi bhi chota sa shock bhi kafi hy usy muj sy dour krny ky liya woh koi shock bear nahin kr skti but chodo tum kiyun samjo gi.

What do you mean??? Aup ki beti ky sath kuch problem ha ...

Problem hy nahin thi usi ka effect hy anyways tum jao jesy pehly sub chod kr gyi hu mein meri beti ku sambal loon ga... Aur ik aur bat sirf muj pr taunt sy koi faida nahin tum bhi tu baht agey nikl gyi hu itni sari shopping zror apny Husband ky liya hu gi...

What????????? Husband really Daya...Are you crazy...Aup bhol skty hu mein nahin boli ky...Tears rolling down on her cheeks... Daya jao Muskan gadi tk chli gyi hy...

She turned and leave the place with fast a step...

Shreya listen ruko... Shreya meri bat sno... He hold her hand and take her a side...

Daya leave me and go...

No pehly jwab du tum kiyun sirf meri mistake dhond rahi hu ghalti tumhari bhi hy...

Haan hu gi lekin...

Lekin kia bat complete kro...

Daya jao Muskan wait kr rahi hu gi...

Shreya look at me muj sy bat kru gadi lock hy Muskan wahan safe hy...

Daya bola na apny mazi ki kitab ku ik bar tu khol kr dekho last time yad hy hmari kia bat hui thi nahin yad hu ga aup khud ki life mein itna agey badh gye hu ky...

 **Daya (Bit loud):** Mujy ilzam dena band kru tum bhi agey badh gyi hu ksor mera hy tu ghalti tumhari bhi hy. Abi bhi kitni jldi mein hu bus 3 din mein apni Dunia mein wapis jana chahti hu apny husband ky pas...

Just stop it Daya She holds his collar and directly looking in his eyes. Daya Would you remember that ky I am your wife...Ptni hu mein aup ki aup ka nam hy mere nam ky sath...But aup ku kiya j

Daya jayen aup apni life mein...

Aesy kesy chla jao tum btao tum kesy sure hu ky meri wife hy. Mein na Shadi kr li hy aur yeah Muskan...

Muskan aup ki beti hy I know...

Haan hy lekin 2nd wife...Daya's phone rings...

Daya phone check kr lijya aup ki dear wife ka hi hu ga woh aup ku intezar ker rahi hu gi...

Daya check the caller I'd. Shreya yeah number...

 **Shreya:** Yeah number Musksn ny aesy save kia right now go...

Haan sachayi yhi hy tum abi kuch nahin janti hu...

Same to you aup bhi kuch nahin janty...

 **...**

Muskan beta kia hua naraz hu gyi hum win nahin kr sky.

No Muskan ku sona hy Shetal Mam ky pyare pyare dream dekhny hein. Aup ghar chlo.

Ok so jao beta. He kissed on her forehead.

 **Daya (Pov):** Yeah kesa rishta hy Shreya aur Muskan ka bina jany itna pyar. Mein sochta tha in donon ku kabhi milny nahin du ga... But tu har gya Daya mein tu inhein ilag hi nahin kr skta meri beti ki khushi hy woh... But how it could be possible ky Shreya ku yeah pata nahin ky Muskan hmari beti hy. Muj sy kuch missing hu ra hy 9 month apni kokh mein rakh kr us ny ju beti peda ki usy us ka hi nahin pata kahin kuch tu ghlt hy pr kia??? Shreya sahi thi mujy ik bar phir mazi ki kitab ku kholna hu ga ghusa nfrt drd sub apni jaga Shreya is ki Maa hy yeah mein kbi ignore nahin kr skta...

 **Purvi:** Daya kahan thy aup aur yeah Muskan ku kia hua...

So gyi thi rasty mein traffic boht zyada tha so late hu gya...

Acha khana lga dia hy aa kr ...

Purvi mujy bok nahin aur please mujy disturb na krna Good night.

Daya kia bat hy.

Purvi please leave me alone it's a request mujy akela rehna hy hum sbo bat krein gy.

 **Daya:** Mera past ... Sub hi tu acha tha mere aur Shreya ky beech hum donon bht khush thy. Shreya ki pregnancy ny tu hmein World ka Happiest couple bna dia tha...

Problem ayi Rajat ky any sy haan Rajat how can I forget it srf us ki waja sy hmary drmyan behs hony lgi...

 **...**

Yeah Shreya kahan hy itna time lga dia is ny rat hu gyi hy abi tk nahin ayi...

Shreya thank God tu aa gyi... Kia hua Shreya tu Daya sy dour nhi jana chahti na I know dekh abi bhi tim hy soch ly...

No Bhaiya it's alright ma na soch lia hy mjy kia krna hy...

Shreya tere aur Daya ky beech exactly problem kia thi. Tum donon kitny tu khush thy sath mein...

Yehi tu mujy janna hy Bhaiya sub baht acha tha Daya ky mission sy pehly Daya jub mission sy lout kr aye tu bht bdly bdly lgty thy. Mein ny baht bar pocha muj sy koi ghlati hui lekin hamesha dant dety thy...Rajat bhi us time hmary ghar tha woh hamesha mujy samjata mujy kehta ky mein pregnancy ki waja sy extra care mang rahi hoon un sy jub ky wo abi mission sy wapis aya hn woh busy hein...

Haan mein manti hoon mujy Daya ka sath chaye tha you know Bhaiya aup kabhi nahin smjo gy how a girl need her husband in these Days...

Haan sahi boli tum Shreya jabi tu mein Purvi ku bhi chod gya...

Kia mtlb aup Purvi ku chod gye...

Kuch nahin tu bata fir kia hua???

Wohi tu auj tk pata nahin laga bhaiya usi mis understanding mein hi tu pata nahin sub kiya hu gya...

Acha chal tu zyada na soch ju guzr gya woh bhol ja mein kuch kam hy kitchen ka wo khatam ker ky ata hu...

 **Shreya:** Kash bhol skti...

 **Kavin (Pov)** **:** Shreya sahi keh rahi hy mein ny Purvi ka sath tub choda jub usy meri sub sy zyada zrort thi abi mein hi meri ghalti ku thek bhi kron ga. Mujy kl hi Muskan sy mil kr usy btana hu ga ky I am her Father. Purvi us ki Mumma hy aur Kavin us ky Papa bus aub hmari beti hi hamein pas laye gi mein meri beti ku sub such bata du ga bus auj ki rat kl mein meri beti ku dikhaon ga ky meri aur Purvi ki Shadi hu chuki hy and we are husband wife and yeah she is my Daughter.

 **Daya:** Kitna khush tha mein ky 1 month ky bad Shreya sy milo ga usy surprise du ga lekin us ny tu mujy hi surprised kr dia.

 **Flashback**

Daya enters in his house and watch Rajat massaging Shreya's head...

Aub bata Shreya pain thek hua tu better feel ker rahi hy na Doctor ki zrort tu nahin na...

Am fine Rajat you are the best and she hugged him...

Chal pagl...

Shreya turns and scream

Daya aup oh my God what a pleasent surprise. Am so happy finally...

Yeah me 2 ...

 **Scene Change**

Shreya yeah meri blue shirt kahan hy mil nahin rahi dhond du...

Days kia hy ik bchy ky bap banny waly hu itna tu kr hi skty hu dekh lu na...

 **Rajat:** Good Morning Shreya.

Oh Morning chal jldi sy fresh hu kr aa mein breakfast bnati hu wesy bhi tum sy kabhi breakfast nahin bnta egg tu fri kr nahin skty hu.

Ok as you wish.

Daya yeah lu auj wo blue nahin red shirt pehno especially aup ky liya li hy mein ny...

Thanks but I don't need it...

Daya kia hua aup kuch tens hu kuch hua kia???

Kuch hu skta hy kia kuch bhi nahin tum jao...

Aesy kesy jao breakfast ly kr ayi hu mil kr khaty hein .

Nahin khana mujy bye.

And when Daya locked the door she hears the voice of Rajat

Chod na Shreya mein aur tu khaty hein aub chal mery sath...Now Daya leaves for beaurau.

 **Shreya:** Rajat mujy Daya ky sath khana tha un ky sath...

I know tu Daya ky hath sy khana chahti thi na...

Haan I wish ky woh sath hon tu mein unhein btati ky...

Ky tum aur un ka baby kitny khush hu unhein dekh kr no problem kl teri doctor ky sath appointment hy na kl ka sara din Daya ky sath spent krna.

Oh haan Thank you so much...

 **So here the end of Chappy.**

 **Do read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Friends Thank you so much for your reviews.**

 **Next update is here...**

 **Recap:**

In previous chapter Dareya met with each other and Shreya told him that he is also responsible for their separation. At home Daya trying to remembering their past that how they lived happily. Shreya also said to Kavin that everything is normal between Dareya before the Mission. When Shreya is Pregnant then Daya goes for mission and at that time Rajat comes in India and Shreya and Rajat are enjoying each other company. But Daya is not happy to see their bonding and Shreya is un aware the fact that why Daya behave is so rude towards Rajat.

 **Now the next Chapter is...**

 **Shreya:** Daya kl ky liya agar aup ka kuch bhi kam hy tu us ku mana ker du **.**

Kiyun???

Shreya locked her hands around Daya's neck. Kiyun ky kl ka sara din aup ka time mere liya hu ga hum sath time spent krein gy lunch krein gy aur phir sham mein Doctor ky pass bhi tu jana hy muj sy tu aub wait bhi nahin hota. I wish hmara baby jldi sy aa jaye.

 **Daya:** Sham mein hy doctor ki appointment???

Haan sham mein hy aur Daya abi sy keh rahi hoon kuch bhi kam kiyun na hu aup ku mere sath chalna hy. You know last Month mein 2 bar aesa hua aup tu yahan thy nahin so Rajat hi mere sath gya.

 **Daya:** Rajat wo kiyun??? I mean us ka kia kam wesy bhi mein hi better hoon.

Ik bat hy Daya mujy lgta hy Rajat zyada acha husband bany ga nahin means you know aup yahan nahin thy tu us ny mera kitna khayal rkha. Such mein he is so nice jabi tu woh mere dil ky itna krib hy.

 **Daya:** Shreya I think tum kl bhi Rajat ky sath hi jao it's better.

Daya kia hu gya achank sy aup ky mood ku wo tu doctor na appointment hi sham ku diya.

 **Daya:** Mujy kuch nahin hua abi tum so jao mujy kam krna hy mein lounge mein ja raha hoon. Good night.

Daya listen bat tu suno...

 **Rajat:** Tum bhi na Shreya soty hoye bhi Daya sy jhagda kr rahi hu.

 **Shreya:** Jhagda yeah kr rahy hein mein nahin. Aur jhagda bhi nahin yeah na tum sy jealous hu rahy hein after all tumhari tarif ju ki.

 **Rajat:** Tu yeah bat hy.

 **Shreya:** Ju bhi hu mera BF hy hi aesa one piece ky jub woh mere sath hota hy tu sub jealous hoty hein.

 **Daya:** What??? Shreya tumhara BF wo kon hy???

 **Rajat:** Shreya tu ny daya ku btaya nahin ky mein hu tera one and only BF aur tu meri Girl friend. Daya aoa mein btata hoon tumhein.

Nahin Rajat auj nahin phir kabi mujy kuch files kl sham mein HQ submit krani hein so baht kam hy excuse me.

 **...**

 **Next Day.**

 **Shreya:** Rajat chlo gy mere sath doctor ky pass Daya ki abi call ayi hy woh nahin aa skty. Aur meri gadi servicing ky liya gyi hy.

Shreya wait kr lu Daya aa jaye ga. Kl tum ny usy btaya nahin tha kia???

Btaya tha but shayad woh busy hn aur auj ki appointment bhi important hy miss nahin kr skty.

 **Rajat:** Ok chlo.

It's late night and Daya opened the door with spare key.

Before he go to the room she hears the voices.

 **Rajat:** Shreya already baht late hu gya hy hum aur late nahin kr skty hamein Daya ku btana hu ga.

 **Shreya:** Nahin Rajat mein Daya ku abi kuch bhi nahin bata skti. Mein nahin janti un ka re action kia hu ga.

Shreya pagl na banu hum kub tk is bat ku chipa skty hein auj nahin tu kl such Daya ky samny aa jaye ga tklif tu usy hu gi hi so it's better ky us sy bat kro usy smjao.

 **Shreya:** Nahin Rajat mujy baht dar lg raha hy.

 **Rajat:** Is mein drny jesa tu kuch hy hi nahin mein hoon na tumhary sath.

 **Daya (Pov):** Shreya aur Rajat ik dosry ky itna close hein I can't believe. Lekin Shreya ku muj sy kia bat krni hu gi. Zror Shreya mujh sy ilag hona chahti hu gi. Nahin Daya tu kia soch raha hy Shreya tuj sy pyar krti hy woh tere bchy ki Maa banny wali hy. Mein bhi na fzol hi soch raha hoon aesy hi kuch bat hu gi. Wesy bhi Rajat ki tu abi thodi der bad ki flight hy woh ja raha hy.

Daya comes in his room and take shower.

 **Daya (Pov):** Shreya abi bhi room mein nahin ayi ja kr dekhta hoon.

 **Rajat:** Shreya tum itna kiyun soch rahi hu ik pregnancy hi tu hy.

 **Daya (Pov):** Pregnency...Mujy in ki bat sunni hu gi akhir bat kia hy.

 **Shreya:** Tum nahin smj rahy yeah pregnancy Daya ky liya bht important hy mein usy hurt nahin kr skti Rajat try to understand.

 **Rajat:** Ok fine tu tumhein yeah pregnancy chaya right. Tum pagl hu gyi hu ik choti si khushi ky liya apni khud ki khushiyan dao pr lgana chahti hu kiyun???

 **Shreya:** Mein kia kron kuch samj nahin aa raha.

 **Rajat:** Tum sirf meri bat samjo tumhary samny pori life hy apny future ka socho baki sub bhol jao. Yeah pregnancy bhi forget it.

 **Shreya:** Muj sy nahin hu ga Rajat mein Daya ku kesy sub btaon gi.

Tumhein btana hu ga Shreya already bht der hu chuki hy aub aur nahin tumhein meri kasam hy Shreya tum auj hi Daya sy bat kro gi aur usy sub btao gi.

 **Daya (Pov):** Shreya khud ki khushiyon ky liya hmare bchy ku bhi khatam krna chahti hy. Shreya tum itni selfish kesy hu skti hu itni gatiya mein yahan khada reh kr in ki aur batein nahin sun skta. Daya you should leave now and he comes in his room while the conversation between Rajat and Shreya are enhoncing in his ears.

 **Shreya:** Yeah sub asan nahin mere liye.

 **Rajat:** I know but tum ny suna na auj Doctor ny kiya bola ky complications bht zyada hu gye hn aesy mein tumhari jan ku bhi khatra hy. Aub agar tum ny aur der ki tu baby ky sath hum tumhari jan bhi nahin bcha sky gy.

 **Shreya:** Abi 3 din tu hein na.

Shreya 3 din doctor ny time dia jub ky reports mein clear likha hy ky agar aur der hu gyi tu risk badh jaye ga.Tum Daya sy bat kro I know us ky liya bhi tum sy zyada zrori aur kuch nahin hu ga aur bchon ka kia hy woh bhagwan aur dein gy. Lekin ik bat ka dehan rakhna Daya ky samny kamzor nahin pdna Daya ka pehla pyar tum hu yeah bcha tu sirf us pyar ki nishani hy.

 **Shreya:** Hope so sub acha hu.

 **Rajat:** Sub acha hu ga don't worry.

Pata nahin mere sath hi aesa kiyun hua hy.

 **Rajat:** Ghalti tu tumhari bhi hy na jub doctor ny tumhein bola tha ky agey chal kr pregnancy ma issues aa skty hein tu tub hi tum ny Daya ku kiyun nahin btaya.

Daya is pregnancy ku ly kr baht khush thy aur jub 3rd month tk sub normal raha tu mujy laga koi issue nahin hu ga. But aub phir sy yeah issue...

No problem Daya ky liya tum aur tumhari health tumhari life zyada important hu gi I know. Don't worry tum bus Daya sy bat kr lu.

 **Shreya:** Hope so woh meri bat ku samj lein.

Haan ok abi mein jata hoon flight ka time hu raha hy.

 **Shreya:** Daya kub aye aup mujy tu pata hi nahin lga.

Abi thodi der pehly hi aya. I think tum so rahi hu so spare key use ki.

 **Shreya:** Daya mujy aup sy kuch bat krni thi even kuch decision lena hy aup ku.

 **Daya:** I know tum muj sy kiya bat krna chahti hu mujy sub pata hy. Janta hoon mein sub.

 **Shreya (Pov):** It's mean doctor ny Daya ku sub bta dia I know Daya kuch decide nahin kr pa rahy hu gy. After all woh confuse hu gy mujy unhein mera decision btana hu ga.

 **Shreya:** It's mean aup sub janty hein. Means aup ku pata hy meri is condition ka. Daya phir tu aup ku mere decision sy koi problem nahin hu gi na.

 **Daya:** Problem mujy kiyun problem hony lagi haan mujy tu kuch msla hona hi nahin chaye na. Shreya mujy sirf aik bat ka jwab dy 2 aur please jwab sirf yes or No mein hona chaye. Mujy aur koi justification nahin chaye. I request ky tum sirf such bolo.

Aup aesy bat kiyun kr rahy hn Daya mein kafi dino sy notice kr rahi hoon aup kuch upset hein. Daya hum beth kr bat krty hein agar muj sy koi ghalti hui hy tu btayen mujy.

 **Daya:** Shreya band kro yeah drama aur mujy sirf ik bat ka jawab du. Tum yeah pregnancy continue krna chahti hu yeah nahin. Yes or No. Tumhein meri kasam hy sirf single reply baki sub bat hum bad mein krein gy. So tell me Yes or No.

 **Shreya:** Nahin.

Tu tumhein yeah bcha nahin chaye.

 **Shreya:** Sirf mere chahny sy tu kuch nahin hota na Daya.

 **Daya:** Mujy tum sy yeah expectation nahin thi Shreya yeah bcha hum donon ka decision tha remember that. Hum donon chahty thy yeah bcha aur auj tum...

Daya litsen to me mein sub bat clear krti hu. Ayen hum beth kr bat krty hein. Daya jerked her hand. Mujy koi bat nahin krni Shreya tum ny jub decide kr lia tu ok.

Daya aup ku meri bat sunni hu gi. Aup aesy nahin ja skty.

Tum mujy rok nahin sakti hu hato mere rasty sy he pushes her a side.

Shreya scream in pain and hold her belly. Daya litsen to me.

Shreya mujy kuch time ky liya akela chod du tang aa gya hu mein.

 **Shreya:** Daya aup aesy nahin ja skty aup ku meri bat sunni hu gi Daya ruko meri bat suno Daya.

 **Flashback end**

 **Daya:** Oh God ktni badi mistake hu gyi muj sy Shreya us rat mujy kia btana chahti thi. Mein ny tu us ki ik bat nahin suni aur bus ghusy mein wahan sy chla gya. Kahin mein ghalt tu nahin tha aesa bhi tu hu skta hy ky Shreya aur Rajat sirf achy dost hu... Nahin mein ghalt nahin hu skta mein ny ju suna woh ghalt nahin hu skta. Lekin Shreya ku muj sy kia bat krni thi mein ny us rat bat suni kiyun nahin.

Days dialled a number.

Shreya picks the call and said

Daya 5 sal bad aup ku auj pochna yad aya ky mujy us rat kia bat krni thi. Us rat meri bat kiyun nahin suni. Auj sub jan kr kia faida abi tu sub khatm hu gya. Abi kuch baki nahin Daya.

 **...**

 **Kavin:** Muskan ki chuti ka time hu gya hy Muskan ati hu gi auj mein meri beti ku sara such bata doon ga. Thank God abi Purvi nahin ayi us ky any sy pehly mujy Muskan sy bat krni hu gi. Wo rahi Muskan. Thank God.

 **Kavin:** Hello Muskan beta.

 **Muskan:** Aup muj sy bat kr rahy hein.

 **Kavin:** Haan beta Muskan aup hi hu na.

Aup kon??? Muskan strangers sy bat nahin krti.

 **Kavin:** So sweet of you. Beta aup ki Mumma hein na Purvi...

Haan meri Mumma Purvi hy aup unhein kesy janty hein.

 **Kavin:** Beta mein aup ku bhi janta hoon. After all mein aup ka...

 **Purvi:** Dost dost hu right yehi kehna tha na tumhein...

Mumma aup janti hu yeah kon hy???

Haan haan beta yeah yeah mera...

 **Kavin:** Dost hu ma tumhara ju tum sy baht pyar krta hu. Yeah lo and he forwarded a handkerchief aur apny mathy sy pasina saf kr lu. Aya tu tha apni beti ku sachayi btany but now I think yeah sahi time nahin.

 **Kavin:** Tu btao Muskan beta aup muj sy dosti kru gi.

Nooo Muskan sy friendship itni asan nahin soch lo.

No problem beta mujy bhi difficult chezein hi pasand hein.

Tu phir done next time muj sy bat krny ky liya pehly mere liya dher sari chocolates lani hu gi. Mera Favorite Teddy bear dilana hu ga aur haan and she come closer mujy baht sari ice cream bhi khilani hu gi. Ab bolo manzor hy.

 **Kavin:** Haan beta mujy aup ki sub conditions manzor hein. I love you beta.

 **Purvi:** Muskan ab jldi chlu beta Mumma ku kam hy hamein der hu rahi hy.

Mumma aup bhi chlo na.

Purvi you know Muskan ny Shreya ki baht si habits adopt ki hein. You know Shreya bhi bchpan mein aesi hi thi kisi sy bhi itni asani sy dosti nahin kr leti thi aesy hi conditions rakhti thi Shreya is sy mil kr baht khush hu gi.

 **Purvi:** Koi zrort nahin isey Shreya sy milny ki samjy tum.

Purvi relaxed tum itni tens kyu hu gyi???

Mumma Shreya kon hy???

 **Purvi:** Muskan ghar chlo der hu rahi hy.

 **Kavin (Pov):** Purvi itna weired behave kiyun kr rahi thi. Kia bat hy woh itni dar kiyun gyi jub mein ny Shreya ka nam liya.

 **...**

 **Daya:** Muskan beta khana khao na phir aup ki Mumma mujy boly gi ky aup ny kuch khaya nahin. Papa ku aur bhi baht sy kam hein beta.

Muskan ku bok nahin. Papa Muskan ki ik wish pori kr du Muskan ku Shetal Mam sy mlna hy please chlo na.

 **Daya:** Musksn koi fzol zid nahin hamein un ka address nahin malom.

No Papa mujy pata hy mein ny us din Shetal mam sy pocha tha mein abi lati hu address.

Papa yeah raha address papa please chlo na.

 **Daya (Pov):** Kia kron mein Muskan ka pyar kam hi nahin hu raha. Milwa deta hoon wesy bhi Shreya tu kuch dinu mein chali jaye gi.

Papa kia hua chlo na.

Ok hum chlein gy but just 1 hour Papa wahan pas mein hi un ka kam khatam krein gy aur phir aup ku ly lein gy.

Ok Papa I Love you. You know aup World ky best papa hu aub chlein.

 **...**

Kavin kia hua jub sy aye hu chup chup hu.

Haan baht sari reasons hn. Rajat Bhaiya India aa rahy hein.

 **Shreya:** Is mein tention kia hy???

Maa bht tens hy is bat ku ly kr ky hum wapis kiyun nahin aye abi tk. Rajat Bhaiya bhi sirf isi liya aa rahy hein. Agar Maa ku pata chala ky hmary passport hi ready nahin tu problem hu jaye gi.

 **Shreya:** Mein bat krti hoon Maa sy don't worry mein unhein mana loon gi.

Ring ring ring

Shreya ja tu pehly dekh bahr kon aya hy.

Haan ja rahi hoon.

She opens the door.

 **Muskan:** Shetal Mam...

Muskan oh my God what a pleasent surprise beta aup yahan akely aya hu kia???

Papa chod kr gye hein. Mein aup ku baht miss kr rahi thi so milny aa gyi.

 **Shreya:** Bht acha kia aub aoa Muskan aur mein khob msti krein gy.

 **Kavin:** Kon hy bahr Shreya abi ayi nahin chal kr dekhta hoon.

 **Kavin:** Muskan beta aup yahan pr???

 **Shreya:** Kavin tum Muskan ku janty hu.

 **Muskan:** Dost tum yahan Shetal Mam ky ghar pr.

 **Shreya:** Aup donon ik dosry ku janty hu kesy???

 **Muskan:** Yeah dost hy meri Mumma ka best friend aur mera new Friend.Yeah yahan kia kr raha hy.

 **Shreya:** Beta yeah aup ky dost ka hi ghar hy. Aup ka dost mera pyara Bahi hy.

Oh wao phir tu aup donon hmary ghar aa skty hu. Dost Mumma ku janta hy aur aup Papa sy mil chuki hu Yahooo.

 **Kavin (Shocked):** What Papa...

 **Muskan:** Chlo na Shetal Mam mujy apna ghar dikhao.

Haan Chlo ghar bhi dikhati hoon aur hum cup cackes bhi bnaty hein Yummy Yummy aa jao.

Haan jldi chlu. Muskan ku jana bhi hy time short hy na.

 **...**

Shreya tum Muskan ku kesy janti hu???

Yeah bat important nahin Kavin tum Muskan ki Mumma sy mil chuky hu tum janty hu kon hy woh mujy bhi btao na us ky bary mein. Mujy janna hy Daya ki second wife kon hy.

 **Kavin:** What Daya ki second wife yeah tum kia bol rahi hu tum janti hu Muskan kis ki beti hy???

Haan bht achy sy janti hoon yeah Daya ki beti hy.

 **Kavin:** Yeah kia bol rahi hu tum aesy kesy hu skta hy. Muskan kesy Daya ki beti nahin aysa nahin hu skta.

 **Shreya:** Kavin tum ghalt soch rahy hu. Daya ki beti hy Muskan mujy khud Daya ny yeah bat boli.

 **Kavin:** Tu phir is ki Maa Purvi kesy hu skti hy??? Daya ny tum sy zror jhot bola hy Muskan meri beti hy meri aur Purvi ki beti.

Nahin Daya ny jhot nahin bola woh papa hein is ky.

 **Kavin:** Purvi bhi such bol rahi hy woh Maa hy is ki.

NahIn Kavin aesy kesy hu skta hy. In donon mein sy koi ik hi bat such hy yeah tu Muskan yeah Daya ki beti hy yeah Purvi ki.

 **Kavin:** Nahin yeah such nahin hu skta woh meri beti hy.

 **Shreya:** Kavin try to understand Muskan tumhari nahin Daya ki beti hy.

 **Voice comes**

Shreya sahi bol rahi hy Kavin tum bap nahin hu Muskan ky. Muskan tumhari nahin Daya ki beti hy.

 **End of Chappy.**

 **So who is the new person???**

 **Now what will be happen???**

 **Is Muskan accept Shreya as her Mother???**

 **To know about it do read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Friends Here the next Chapter of the Hate.**

 **Do read and Review.**

 **Voice Comes**

Shreya sahi hi tu bol rahi hy Kavin. Muskan tumhari nahin Daya ki beti hy.

 **Kavin:** Vineet tum yahan...Aur tum itny yakin sy kesy bol skty hu ky woh Daya ki beti hy.

 **Vineet:** Is mein na Yakin krny jesa tu kuch hy hi nahin Kavin. Everyone know ky Muskan ky Father Daya Sir hein.

 **Kavin:** Tu phir us ki Maa Purvi kesy??? Mein ny khud dekha woh Purvi ku Mumma bulati hy. Shreya mein such bol raha hoon.

 **Vineet:** Mein ny kub bola tum jhot keh rahy hu. Haan woh Mumma bolti hy usy.

 **Shreya:** Tu means Daya ny dosri Shadi Purvi sy...

 **Vineet:** What??? Dosri shadi...Shreya yeah kia bol rahi hu. Daya Sir ny koi shadi nahin ki yar.

 **Kavin:** Vineet ju bat hy saf saf bolo ghuma kiyun rahy hu Muskan ki Mom Purvi hy na. Muskan usy apni Maa bolti hy means woh meri aur Purvi ki beti hy.

 **Vineet:** Yar Nahin hy woh tumhari aur Purvi ki beti. Haan Muskan usy Mom bolti hy but it doesn't means ky woh Muskan ki real Mom hy woh sirf Daya ki beti hy.

 **Shreya:** Tu phir us ki Maa woh kon hy???

 **Vineet:** Shreya don't tell me ky tumhein yeah nahin pata ky woh kis ki beti hy.

 **Kavin:** Vineet ik minute agar Muskan meri beti nahin tu phir mery bchy...

Yeah right tumhary bchy...Kavin woh kabhi is dunia mein aye hi nahin. Tum jis hal mein Purvi ku chod kr gaye thy na woh zinda hi nahin rehna chahti thi.

Kavin is completely shattered to hear these world and knelt on his knees and tears rolling down...It means mere bchy...Mein ny sub khatam kr diya.

 **Shreya:** Question tu abi bhi wohi hy na Vineet agar Muskan ki Maa Purvi nahin tu phir kon hy???

 **Vineet:** Shreya what do you mean ky kon hy Maa us ki. Of course Muskan ki Maa Wohi hy ju Daya ki wife hy. Aur Daya ki wife tum hu koi aur nahin. 5 sal pehly apni jis beti ku janam dy kr tum mrny ky liye chod gayi thi usy Purvi ny hi sambala tha. Purvi ny di thi usy nayi zindagi. Woh Purvi hi hy jis ky rehty auj Muskan zinda hy aur hum sub ky samny hy.

Shreya is also shattered with these words and unable to speak furthermore. She just remember that how Muskan loves her.

 **Rajat:** Vineet tum yeah kia bol rahy hu zror tumhein koi ghalat fehmi hui hy.

 **Vineet:** Rajat mujy kiyun hony lgi ghalat fehmi kia tum nahin janty ky Shreya pregnant thi bolo jawab du.

I know but we don't know ky Shreya ki beti is dunia mein hy. Tum hi btao agar Shreya ku yeah bat pata hoti tu woh Muskan ku milny ki koshish na krti bolo jawab du.

 **Vineet:** It's mean kuch tu wrong hy.

 **...**

Purvi kahan hu tum Purvi listen to me Purvi...

 **Purvi:** Vineet chila kiyun rahy hu kia hua???

Purvi I know tum Muskan sy baht pyar krti hu but it doesn't mean ky tum itni sub confusions create kro gi. Kiyun sub ki life mein itni complications peda kr rahi hu bolo. Sachayi Kavin ku bata kiyun nahin deti hu.

 **Purvi:** Knsi Sachayi ki bat kr rahy hu tum???

 **Vineet:** Don't tell me ky tum Kuch janti nahin hu Purvi. Muskan tumhari nahin Shreya ki beti hy is ki Maa Shreya hy tum nahin hu. Tum Kavin ku dhoky mein kiyun rakh rahi hu bolo woh yeah samjta hy ky Muskan us ki beti hy. Sachayi auj nahin tu kl sub ky samny aye gi. Aur rahi bat Muskan ki tu woh sirf tum ku apni Maa manti hy tumhari jaga us ki life mein aur koi nahin ly skta.

 **Purvi:** Yeah tum keh rahy hu na reality yeah hy hi nahin. Muskan ku abi kuch pata nahin lekin woh phir bhi apni Guitar teacher sy itna pyar krti hy. Usey jub yeah Maloom hu ga ky us ki guitar Teacher Sharlin hi us ki Real Mom hy tu tumhein kiya lgta hy woh muj sy aesy hi pyar kry gi nahin kry gi kabhi bhi nahin kry gi. Vineet I request to you tum Shreya aur Kavin ku bolo woh chaly jayen jahan sy aye hein.

 **Vineet:** Purvi try to understand yeah solution nahin hy.

Dekho Vineet...Before she completed her sentence she noticed Muskan who hide behind the pillar.

Vineet also in the state of shock.

Purvi was also terrified and shocked and unable to move furthermore.

Little Muskan is also terrified with this sudden storm which comes in her life and she stepped back.

 **Purvi:** Muskan beta...Litsen

But she is still moves back her feet slipped and she is unable to hold the ralling of the stairs and fell from the balcony.

Purvi's heart beat stopped with this and she ran to save her daughter.

Daya is entered in the home and was hell shocked to see the scenario where his little girl her life is covered with blood. Blood ozing from her head he ran and picked her in his arms.

 **Daya:** Musksn beta kia hua??? Papa ku dekho na beta.

Vineet call for Ambulance but Daya picked her in his arms ran to outside where Vineet starts the car and they reached in hospital.

 **Daya:** Doctor meri Muskan...

 **Doctor:** Nurse OT ready kro patient ku bht zyada bleeding hu rahi hy.

Daya was so terrified and wants to know that what happen.

 **Daya:** Purvi bolo kia hua Muskan ku bolo Purvi jawab du aesa kia hua ky Muskan ky sath ky us ki aysi halt hu gyi hy. He jerked her by shoulders with this Purvi comes to reality. Purvi tum sy poch raha hoon bolo kia hua Muskan ku.

 **Purvi:** Mein hu Muskan ki halt ki zimadar. Yeah sub meri waja sy hua meri ghalti hy yeah. Auj meri waja sy Muskan is tklif mein hy Daya mein hu is ka reason. Mein ny jis Masoom ku zindagi di auj usi ku mout ky mu mein poncha dia mein hoon Musksn ki is halt ki zimadar.

 **Daya:** Purvi lekin yeah sub hua kesy. Vineet tum bhi thy na udr bolo kis ny kia yeah sub meri beti ky sath bolo jawab du Vineet.

 **Shreya:** Muskan kidr hy Muskan??? Vineet jawab du kia hua Muskan ku bolo woh yahan hospital mein kiyun hy??? Kahan hy woh.

Vineet Pointed towards OT.

 **Shreya:** Meri Muskan.

 **Purvi:** Tumhari Muskan really Shreya auj yad ayi apni is beti ki. Kahan thi tum jub usy tumhari sub sy zyada zrort thi??? Kahan thi jub Doctor ny bola ky Muskan ku sirf us ki Maa ki zrort hy tub kiyun sub chod kr chali gyi. Abi kiyun ayi hu muj sy meri beti ku dour krny ayi hu kyu???

 **Shreya:** Nahin Purvi mein tu...

 **Purvi:** Aur tum Kavin la jao apni bhen ku yahan sy 5 sal pehle bhi tumhari is bhen ki wja sy meri life mein sub khatam hu gya aur auj bhi Muskan...

 **Daya:** Please tum dono ldna band kru binti krta hoon mein tum donon sy and he joins his hands in front of them. Meri beti ku kuch hua tu mein tum donon ku maaf nahin kron ga 5 sal pehle Shreya ki waja sy woh mout sy ladi aur auj...bolo Purvi auj kia hua???

Doctor comes.

 **Daya:** Doctor Muskan kesi hy woh.

 **Doctor:** Mr Daya aup apni beti ki medical history tu janty hein phir itni laparwahi kiyun. Muskan is time shock mein hy un ki body aur brain kisi bhi chez ka response nahin kr raha hy. Abi hum kuch bhi nahin keh skty agar yehi condition rahi tu unhein bchana...

 **Daya:** Doctor woh thek tu hu jaye gi na aup mujy ju bolein gy mein kron ga aup ku ju doctor bulana hy bula lein jitna kharch hy mein afford kron ga. Agar yahan facilities nahin to mein usy abroad...

Daya hold on Aup ki beti ku yahan bhi best treatment mily ga. But point is she is in state of shock un ka mind kuch bhi respond nahin kr raha. Pray for him now excuse me.

 **Daya:** Purvi aub tu btao aesa bhi kia hua ju meri beti ny jeeny ki umeed hi chod di hy. You know very well ky woh kitni sensitive hy us ka heart kitna soft hy woh koi bhi shock bear nahin kr skti. Janti hu na tum phir kia hua jawab du.

 **Vineet:** Mein btata hoon sub and Vineet narrating the whole incident.

 **Abhijeet:** What itni badi reality ik hi jatky mein Muskan ku bta di.

 **Daya:** Usy btayi hi tu nahin us ny suni tum sub ny mil kr meri beti ki life ku khatam kr dia. Purvi tum sy tu yeah expect hi nahin kia tha mein ny aub kahan sy lao mein meri beti.

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahin hu ga Muskan ku. Woh wapis aye gi usy wapis ana hu ga.

 **Purvi:** Yeah sub tumhari hi waja sy tu hu raha hy. Aub yad aa raha hy tumhein ky tum ik Maa hu...Shreya ik bat yad rakhna sirf janam dene sy koi Maa nahin bn jata samji tum.

 **Shreya:** Sahi keh rahi hu tum Purvi us ki Maa tu tum hu jis ny usy nyi zindagi di hy. Tu Maa tu hr trah ki musibat sy lad jati hy apny bchon ky liya bhagwan sy bhi lad jati hy tu tum kia us ky liya yeah sub nahin kro gi. Aur Daya aup ku kia hu gya hy itni jldi har bhi maan li aup ki beti dunia ki sub sy lucky girl hy. Haan Purvi dekhna Muskan ku tu kuch hu ga hi nahin us ki ik nahin 2 Mothers hein ju us ky liya dua krein gi.

 **Purvi:** Shreya tum...

 **Shreya:** Is time sirf Muskan ka socho please it's a request. Doctor apni koshish krein gy aur hum apni. Purvi nooded her head in Yes.

 **...**

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika kia bola doctors ny Muskan thek hu jaye gi na.

 **Tarika:** Khabar achi nahin hy Abhijeet...

 **Daya:** Ju bhi kehny hy saf saf bolo mein meri Muskan ku kuch hony nahin doon ga.

 **Tarika:** Muskan abi bhi respond nahin kr rahi hy us ki sansein tu chal rahi hein but aesa lgta hy us ny jeeny ki umeed chod di hy.Sirf ik Umeed hy Doctor's us ki surgery ki tyari kr rahy hein. But is surgery mein bhi survive krny ky chances baht kum hein. Agar Musksn ki body ny respond na kia tu woh Coma mein bhi ja skti hy shayed hmesha ky liye.

 **Daya:** Nahin Tarika yeah jhot hy aesa nahin hu skta. Abhijeet holds his Friend Daya khud ku sambalo. Abhi meri Muskan woh ja rahi hy mujy chod kr usy bolo us ky Papa nahin reh skty us k bina. Abhi meri beti.

 **Abhijeet:** Usy kuch nahin hu ga Don't worry. Surgery kub hy Tarika.

 **Tarika:** Bus senior doctor ka wait hy. Abi thodi der tk surgery start hu jaye gi.

 **OT lite turned to red and Operation is started.**

All eyes are wet and memory of little doll flashed in front of their eyes that how she loved with him and make them laugh with her cuteness. But at the same time these memories gives the pain which is unbearable for everyone especially for Daya who is continuously crying and praying for her well being who is the source of his life. While Shreya and Purvi also play their rules and fight with God and asked that why their little daughter is in this condition. They both are responsible for her condition and now fight for her well being.

Time is passes and everyone become restless it's more than a 3 hours and there are no sign of Doctors. At the same time light is fused and everyone rushed to the doctor.

Doctor eyes are wet and he also have no emotions in his syes.

Daya hold the wall tightly her heart beat is stopped to see the doctors expression. He don't want to hear anything negative.

 **Tarika:** Doctor kuch tu boliye.

 **Doctor:** Khabar achi nahin hy. We are Sorrry to say...

 **To be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much** **all the readers and reviewers.**

 **Now be ready for shock.**

 **After 3 years.**

 **London**

A girl engrossed in her own world her eyes also wet and fresh tears appeared on her eyes.

A person entered in the room and switched on the light of the room.

 **He:** Yeah andhera khatam kiyun nahin kr deti hu apni life mein kub tuk aesy hi betho gi ju guzar gya usy bhol kiyun nahin jati hu.

 **She:** Itna asan hy kia bhol jana woh sub ju guzr gya auj bhi meri yad mein hy. Aesa lagta hy mein kabhi agey nahin badh skti hoon.

 **He:** Aesa tum sochti hu. Yeah sub sochna chod du. Dekho mein ny bhi tu seekha na wakt ky sath agey badh jana. Hum sub ny hmary hisy ki saza kat li hy tum...

 **She:** Meri saza abi khatam nahin hui hy aur shayad itni jldi khatam hu gi bhi nahin. Bhaiya aup mujy aesy hi chod du jao Purvi ku zrorat hy aup ki.

Shreya mein nahin dekh skta tumhein is hal mein please meri bat man lu aur zid chod du chalo mere sath hum wapis chalty hein jahan sub hein.

 **Shreya:** Abi mein ny ju decision liya bus mein us pr kabhi compromise nahin kron gi. Sub meri ghalti hy jub ghalti meri hy tu mujy hi usey sudharna hy. Purvi ky swalon ky koi jawab nahin mere pas but it's a request aup yahan mere pas na aya krein leave please.

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Nahin many gi woh janta tha mein apni zid ki baht paki hy.

 **Kavin:** She thinks ky ghalti sub usi ki hy jub ky muj sy behtr aur koi yeah jan hi nahin skta ky us ki tu koi ghalti hi nahin aur saza sub sy zyada usy mil rahi hy. Us ny ju khoya is sub mein us ka jitna loss hua itna kisi ka nahin hua Purvi ka bhi nahin.

 **Rajat:** Aub tum yeah sub Purvi ku na bhol dena yahan mein hoon na Shreya ky sath. Shreya akeli nahin hy Daya bhi tu chahta hy ky woh...

 **Kavin:** Daya ju chahta hy woh nahin janta ky Shreya ki life mein aub woh possible nahin Shreya usy kabhi woh khushi nahin dy skti ju woh Shreya sy chahta hy.

Mein Shreya sy kuch nahin chahta sirf us ka sath mangta hoon woh tu dy sakti hy na.

 **Kavin:** Tum yahan kub aye???

 **Rajat:** Jub sy Shreya yahan ayi hy Daya bhi yahin hy.

 **Daya:** Shreya???

 **Kavin:** Room mein hy bht disturbed hy kisi sy bat nahin krna cahti akely rehna chahti hy.

 **Daya:** Muj sy kr ly gi aesy bhi mein janta hoon usy abi kis chez ki zarorat hy don't worry.

 **Rajat:** Itny herangi sy kia dekh rahy hu bola na Shreya ki tention ab chod du sirf Purvi ky sath khud ki life ku set kro.

 **...**

Aup phir yahan aa gaye chaly kiyun nahin jaty.

 **Daya:** Tum hamesha mujy meri aahat sy hi pachan leti hu kitni bhi koshish kr lu mere aney ka tumhein pata chal jata hy. Aub aesi pyar krny wali wife ku chod kr kahan jao aur koi hy bhi tu nahin mera.

He rested his head on her shoulders and she feels pairs of strong hands on her waist. She try to move but his grip is more stronger than her attempts. Both are feel each other presence.

Shreya aesy ankhon mein ansoo na laya kru mujy dard hota hy.

 **Shreya:** Aup ku hamesha kesy pata lag jata hy ky meri ankh mein ansoo hein.

Jub in sub ki waja dene wala hi in ansoyon ku nahin samjy ga tu aur kon samjy ga. She turned and face him they were extremely closed. She looked in to his eyes. He also cupped her face 8 sal thody nahin hoty aub hmary beech ki yeah dooriyan khatam kiyun nahin kr deti hu. Ghalti meri bhi hy saza hum donon ku mil chuki hy aub bus kr du aur intezar na krao lout aoa is se pehle ky sub khatam hu jaye and he hugged her by waist.

 **Shreya:** Mera tu sub khatam hu chuka hy. Aup sy rishta tub tota jub aup mujy death bed pr chod gye. Aup ku sub pata tha ky pregnancy mein complications hein phir bhi aup ik bar bhi nahin aye bus aup ku yehi laga ky mein kisi ky sath bhi apni zindagi shuru kr lu gi.

 **Daya:** Shreya ab hu gyi ghalti maafi bhi tu mang raha hoon na.

Aup ky aesy chod deny ky bad Kavin yahan ly aya mujy. Mein sirf mere apnon ky liye zinda thi mujy lgta tha ky agar aup nahin koi tu hy jisy meri prwah hy. Us din hospital mein mera yeah bhrosa bhi toot gya jub mujy pata laga ky mere apnon ny yeah sub kia mere sath. Aup hi btao Daya aub kis pr bhrosa kron mein kon hy mere liye.

 **Daya:** Ju guzr gaya woh lout kr nahin ata but abi ky liye mein hoon na tumhary sath.

Aup tu hein lekin Muskan...

Daya hugged her and made her lay on the bed while putting her head on his lap and caressing her hairs. Tears are rolling down on their cheeks when they remembering their past.

 **Flashback**

 **Doctor:** Mr Daya we are sorry to say...

 **Daya:** No doctor aup aesy sory nahin bol skty hmari Muskan ku wapis ana hi hu ga apny papa ky liye.

 **Doctor:** Sory but...

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah doctor kia bol rahy hein tum ny tu bola tha ky Muskan ku kuch nahin hu ga tu aub kuch bolti kiyun nahin hu. Shreya hmari beti chali gayi hy woh aur tum...

 **Purvi:** Aesy kesy hu skta hy woh nahin ja skti hy. Nahiiin Muskan mujy chod kr nahin ja skti.

Are aub rony sy kia faida tum logon ny Shreya ky liye sub khatam kr diya. Pehle us sy us ka pyar us ka pati dour kr dia aur aub us ki beti bhi.

 **Rajat:** Maa aup yahan aur yeah kia bol rahi hein aup???

 **Devika:** Rajat beta abi tum ny suna na doctor ny kia bola isi liye mein tum bchon ku yahan any sy mana krti thi.

 **Abhijeet:** Tu kiyun beja in ku yahan pr jub pehle aup Shreya aur Kavin ku apny sath ly gyi thi tu aub kiyun beja unhein. Khush thy hum sub apni life mein lekin aup ki waja sy auj phir sub bikhar gya khatam hu gya.

 **Daya:** Aik minute bua ji jub aup yeah bat janti thi ky Muskan hmari beti hy. Woh meri aur Shreya ki beti hy tu Shreya is bat ay anjan kesy thi. Kavin Rajat yeah sub kesy anjan thy is bat sy ky Shreya hi Muskan ki Maa hy.

 **Ragini:** Daya yeah aup kia bol rahy hein Muskan ki Maa Shreya hy is ka matlab Shreya ki beti zinda thi.

 **Daya:** Aub kia faida in baton ka chali gayi hy woh apny Papa ku chod kr.

 **Shreya:** Maa aup ny muj sy jhot kiyun bola ky meri beti is dunia mein kabhi ayi hi nahin. Aup ky is jhot ky karn auj yeah sub hu raha hy apni hi beti ki khushiyon ku aag laga di aup ny.

Nahin Shreya beta mein such keh rahi hoon mujy yehi btaya gya tha ky teri beti is dunia mein ayi hi nahin. Pocho apni choti Maa sy inhon ny mujy bola ky tumhary aur Daya ka rishta bhi thek nahin isi liye mein tumhein in sub sy dour ly kr gayi thi.

 **Rajat:** It's mean Maa aup ny itni badi bat Shreya sy chipayi kiyun Maa??? Are aesa kesy kr skti hein aup 5 sal tk aup ny ik beti ku us ki Maa sy dour rakha aup tu Shreya sy kitna pyar krti hein phir yeah sub.

 **Daya:** Rajat yeah tumhari Maa koi pyar veyar nahin krti Shreya sy inhon ny sirf Shreya ku use kia hy. Sachayi tu yeah hy ky yeah kabhi mujy aur Shreya ku sath dekh kr khush hui hi nahin. Abi sari bat baht achy sy meri samj mein aa rahi hy ky Shreya apni beti ki sachayi sy kiyun anjan thi. Yeah sub tumhari is Maa ky karn hy ju Shreya ka rishta muj sy nahin tum sy krana chahti thi.

 **Rajat:** What??? Shreya ki shadi muj sy Maa mein ny aup ku aesa kub bola ky mujy Shreya sy shadi krni hy.

Tum ny kabhi bola nahin lekin sachayi yehi hy ky tum Shreya sy pyar krty hu.

 **Rajat:** Maa pyar krta tha. Shreya meri sub sy achi dost hy mujy as a partner bhi us sy koi problem nahin thi lekin jub mujy pata laga ky woh Daya sy pyar krti hy tub sy mein ny kabhi is bat ky liye socha bhi nahin.

 **Devika:** Lekin hum ny tu soch liya tha ky hmari bahu Shreya hi bany gi koi aur nahin.

 **Kavin:** Aup tu Shreya ku zyada pasand bhi nahin krti phir usy apni bahu kiyun bnana chahti thi.

 **Devika:** Shreya sy pyar kisy tha mujy tu Shreya ky peson sy pyar tha aur bus.

 **Shreya:** Choti maa aup ny yeah sub peson ky liye kia. Aup mujy kehti mein aesy hi sara pesa aup ku dy deti is ky liye itna bada drama kiyun kia aup ny.

Haan yeah such hy mujy Shreya ky business mein interest tha bus. Rajat is ghar ka bada beta tha sara karobar hamesha us ny akely sambala lekin company mein us ka hisa srf 20%. Yeah bat mujy kabhi manzor nahin thi. Shreya jis ny auj tk office dekha nahin karobar mein us ka share 60% bus usi din mein ny soch liya tha Shreya aur Rajat ki shadi hu jaye tu yeah sub karobar Rajat ka hu jaye ga. Donon mein dosti baht achi thi Rajat tu Shreya ku pyar bhi krta tha lekin pata nahin kahan sy beech mein Daya tum aa gaye.

 **Daya:** Shreya ki shadi muj sy hu gyi aur aup ky sare plan fail hu gye. Isi liye aup ny Shadi ky bad bhi Shreya ki life tbah krny ka soch lia.

Yeah moka tu mujy Shreya ny khud diya. Is ki pregnancy mein complications thi yeah bat is ny mujy btayi. Sath hi Rajat ny mujy yeah bhi btaya ky Daya aur Shreya ka rishta thek nahin.

 **Kavin:** Tu aup ny socha kiyun na situation ka faida uthaya jaye aup ny Daya ky dil mein Shreya ky liya nafrat peda krna shuru kr di hy na.

 **Daya:** Haan inhon ny mujy bola ky Rajat aur Shreya shadi krna chahty thy aur abi bhi Shreya ku lgta hy ky agar yeah pregnancy beech mein na hoti tu woh mujy chod kr Rajat ka hath tham leti.

 **Shreya:** Tu bina jany aup ny in ki bat man li aup ku such mein laga ky mein aur Rajat...itni hi brosa tha aup ku muj pr boliye Daya???

Nahin mein tu tum sy bat krna chahta tha lekin tub hi Rajat hmary ghar mein tha. Tum aur Rajat hamesha sath mein rehty thy.

 **Rajat:** Mein Shreya ku khush rakhny ki try krta tha kiyun ky yeah tumhare behaviour ki waja sy upset thi. I thought Shreya tumhara time chahti hy lekin tum busy hoty hu isi liye ik achy dost ky karn mein us ky sath tha.

 **Shreya:** Oh tu aub mein samji Daya aup ku laga mein aur Rajat chi...Aup ny aesa socha bhi kesy Rajat tu mujy hamesha samjata tha ky mein aup ku samjon.

Tu kia krta mein Shreya pehle Devika anti ki batein phir tum donon ki dosti aur sath mein hi tumhara yeah kehna ky Rajat sirf tumhara BF hy mein yeah sub soch soch kr pagl hu gya tha.

 **Shreya:** Haan hy Rajat abi bhi mera BF hy lekin Daya BF hmesha Boy Friend nahin hota. BF means Best Friend Rajat mera one and only Best Friend hy. Aik bar tu aup ny muj sy pecha hota lekin aup ku tu bhrosa hi nahin tha muj pr.

 **Daya:** Haan Devika anti ki baton sy pata nahin mein pagl sa hu gya tha.

 **Kavin:** Tu isi situation ka faida uthaya inhon ny Shreya ky haan beti peda hui lekin inhon ny hamein kabhi btaya hi nahin.

 **Devika:** Haan yehi tu chance tha Shreya ku yahan sy ly kr jany ka isi liye mein ny kisi ku kuch nahin btaya socha Shreya ku jub yeah pata lagy ga ky Daya ky karn us ka bcha nahin raha tu wo Daya hi sy nfrt krny lagy gi aur mein Rajat aur Shreya ki shadi...

 **Rajat:** Bus kr du Maa aur kitna giro gi are mujy tu aup ku Maa kehne mein bhi sharam aa rahi hy. Sirf business ky liye hum sub ki zindagi ku kharab kr dia auj koi khush nahin aup ky is lalach ki waja sy. Kavin Shreya Daya Purvi sub ki life ku khatam kr dia aup ny.

 **Abhijeet:** Aur hum sub samjty rahy ky Shreya hi ghalt hy auj pata chala ky us ki tu koi ghalti hi nahin.

Shreya knelt down and started to crying.

 **Flashback over**

 **To be Continued.**

 **Do read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing the story.**

 **Now the next part is:**

 **This chapter is also the second last part of the story.**

Kahan thy tum zror Shreya sy hi milny gye thy isi liye itny din lag gye.

 **Kavin:** Purvi woh meri bhen hy usy chod tu nahin skta na mein aur aesy bhi tu mein wahan kam sy gya tha.

 **Purvi:** Sub janti hoon mein foreign tour tu sirf bhana hy tum every month sirf Shreya ky liye hi tu jaty hu.

 **Kavin:** Mein is time bhes ky mood mein nahin khana mily ga mujy...

 **Purvi:** Tum Shreya ky pas ab kiyun jaty hu kia chahti hy woh???

 **Kavin:** Mein us sy sirf milny gya tha bus aur tumhein yeah ju insecurity hy na ky mein phir sy tumhein chod kr Shreya ky pas chala jaon ga tu please apni yeah insecurity khatam kr lu. Shreya ky pas Daya hy aub woh usy akela nahin chody ga mein yahin hoon tumhary pas.

 **Purvi:** Mujy problem Shreya sy nahin mujy sirf is chez sy problem hy ky tumhein lgta hy ky ju yeah sub hu raha hy meri waja sy hy is sub mein mera ksor hy. Kesy btaon mein tumhein ky mera koi dosh nahin mein ny bhi tu hmary bchon ku khoya tum sy dour rahi pr tumhein hamesha Shreya ki tklif nazr ati hy meri nahin kiyun Kavin.

Tum every month foreign tour ka bol ker 10 to 15 days ky liye chaly jaty hu. Shreya ky sath sub hein Daya hy Rajat hy tum hu per mere sath tu koi bhi nahin.

 **Kavin:** Aesa nahin hy Purvi but sory maaf ker du mujy auj sy mein try kron ga tumhein muj sy shikayat na hu.

 **Purvi:** Tum Shreya ku bolo na ky woh India aa jaye woh yahan bhi tu reh skti hy na.

 **Kavin:** Tum sub janti hu phir bhi aesa bol rahi hu woh London hi rahy yehi hum sub ky liye acha hy.

 **Purvi:** Agar tum yeah sub mere liye bol rahy hu tu mujy koi problem nahin us sy.

 **Kavin:** Muskan ky liye bol raha hoon yeah sub... baht time bad woh adjust hui hy us ky liye asan nahin hu ga. Hum sub ku tu hmari ghaltiyon ki saza mili hy is sub mein us ka kia dosh hy woh kiyun safr kry.

 **Purvi:** Shreya ny pocha nahin Muskan ka...

 **Kavin:** Nahin...don't worry woh apni beti hamein dy gyi hy aub nahin pochy gi us ka woh ju commitment ker leti hy usy pora krti hy.

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Shreya nahin ayi khana khany...

 **Daya:** Us ka man nahin mein hum donon ka khana room mein hi ly jata hoon.

 **Rajat:** Muskan sy bat hui tumhari kesi hy woh tumhein tu baht miss krti hu gi.

 **Daya:** Haan bol rahi thi ky us sy aa kr mil lu but mein abi Shreya ku liye bina nahin jao ga us ky sath hi jao ga India.

 **Rajat:** Tu Shreya ku smjao na us ka bhi tu man krta hu ga na Muskan sy milny ku.

 **Daya:** May be but woh kuch kehti hi nahin.

 **Rajat:** Acha mein next week India ja raha hoon tum Shreya ku agree kro agar woh man jaye tu hum sub chalty hein. India itna bada hy hum kisi aur city bhi tu reh skty hein Mumbai aur Delhi hi jayen yeah zrori tu nahin na.

 **Daya:** Mein bat kron ga Shreya sy...

 **...**

 **Shreya:** Mujy India nahin jana aup ku yeah bat samj kiyun nahin ati aup jana chahty hein tu jayen.

 **Daya:** Mein ny bhi bol diya na ky mein tumhary sath hi jaon ga aesy nahin.

 **Shreya:** Daya aup samjty kiyun nahin hein Muskan ku zrort hy aup ki apni beti ky liye chaly jayen.

 **Daya:** Hmari beti...Shreya woh hmari beti hy kesi Maa hu tum tumhara dil nahin krta us sy milny ku...

 **Shreya:** Baht krta hy Daya pr mein darti hoon yad hy 3 sal pehly Muskan ki condition kia thi. Doctors ny jawab hi dy dia tha ky hmari beti kuch respond hi nahin kr rahi us ki sirf sansein chal rahi hein kitni mushkil sy woh recover hona shuru hui hy aup aub kia chahty hein phir sy wohi sub hu.

 **Daya:** Us time Muskan kuch nahin janti thi usy shock laga tha isi liye woh aesi hu gyi thi per aub tu woh sub samjti hy janti hy usy pata hy ky tum us ki Maa hu pr tumhara yeah fasla mujy auj tk samj nahin aya ky Muskan hmary sath kiyun nahin reh skti.

 **Shreya:** Purvi us ka achy sy khayal rakh skti hy aur thek hy na aup us sy mil liya krein...

 **Daya:** Aur tum tumhara kia???

 **Shreya:** Mein tu yehi soch kr khush hu jati hoon Daya ky woh hmari beti hy hmari beti zinda hy. She rested her head on his chest. Aup nahin janty 5 sal mein ny guilt mein guzary yad hy aup ki sub sy badi wish yehi thi hmari beti hu aur aup mujy hamesha is bat ky liye tang krty thy ky aup usy muj sy zyada pyar krein gy.

 **Daya:** Sub yad hy mujy Shreya sub ghalti hi meri hy...Muskan ka Birthday aa raha hy usy surprise dety hein India ja kr.

 **Shreya:** Purvi ka kia usy yeah sub acha nahin lgy ga.

 **Daya:** Kiyun acha nahin lgy ga jub tum usy apni beti dy skti hu tu woh bhi Muskan ki khushi ky liye open heartily hmara welcome kry gi.

 **Shreya:** Pr Daya...

 **Daya:** Mere liye aik bar aa jao dobara kabhi nahin bolon ga.

 **Shreya:** Aup ky liye tu apni jan bhi dy skti hoon tu...

Shreya...

 **Daya:** Jan dene ki bat kiyun krti hu abi tu hum mily hein agar tum chali jao gi tu mera kia hu ga socha hy tum ny kabhi.

 **Shreya:** Aup ku chod kr tu jaon gi nahin sath hi ly kr jaon gi samjy aup.

He tightens his grip around her waist. Mein bhi tumhein sath ly kr hi Muskan ky pas jaon ga aesy nahin it's my wish.

 **Shreya:** Although it's difficult but your wish is my command.

 **...**

 **Purvi:** Kavin kia kr rahy hu dekho woh samny baloons thek nahin lagy.

 **Kavin:** Are Purvi sub perfect hy hall ku ik dam dulhan ki trah sjaya hy jesa tum chahti thi.

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi bat tu thek hy Kavin ki aesa lgta nahin ky koi kami baki hy.

 **Purvi:** Kami tu hy hi Muskan Apny Papa aur Maa ku bht miss kr rahi hu gi bus unhi ki kami baki hy.

 **Kavin:** Jub itna ehsas hy tu unhein kiyun nahin bulaya.

 **Purvi:** Mein darti hoon Kavin ky aesa na hu Shreya usy apny sath ly jaye. Mein us ky bina aub nahin reh skti hoon.

 **Shreya:** Don't worry Purvi tum hi us ki Maa hu usy tum sy koi dour nahin kry ga.

 **Purvi (Happily):** Shreya tum acha hua aa gyi aur Maa tu tum hi hu mein sirf us ki Mumma hoon. Tumhein dekh kr such mein baht acha laga bus tum donon ki hi kami thi.

 **Daya:** Isi liye hum aa gye hmari kami pori krny. Muskan kahan hy???

At that time they hear a scream Papaaa and Muskan ran towards them.

Papa aup aa gye Maa aup donon sath mein mujy pata tha Rajat uncle mujy yeah gift zror dein gy. Thank you Rajat uncle.

 **Rajat:** Your welcome beta aur hmari princess ny hum sy yeah gift manga tha hum mana kesy krty.

 **Kavin:** Muskan kitni excited hy na Daya aur Shreya ku dekh kr aesi excitement pehle kabhi nahin dekhi.

 **Purvi:** Haan itni exciexcitement ky hamein bhi bhol gyi cake cut kerny ky bad sy hi un donon ky sath hy. Kavin woh Shreya usy apny sath le jane hi ayi hy mein aesa nahin hony doon gi.

 **Kavin:** For God Sake Purvi tumhein nazar nahin ata woh kitni khush hy apny parents ky sath us ki khushi mein hi hmari khushi hy right.

 **Abhijeet:** Haan Purvi tum bhi tu dekho na Muskan ki khushi tum donon mein hy. Shreya tumhein Muskan sy dour nahin kry gi.

 **Daya:** Purvi mein Shreya ku yahan sy ly kr chala jaon ga bus yeah aik week usy Muskan ky sath rehne du.

 **Purvi:** Auj aik week kl aik month aesy aup usy hamesha ky liye apny sath ly jayen gy aur mera kia jisy Muskan ny new life di aub mein apni zindagi us ky bina soch bhi nahin skti per aup sub nahin samjo gy yeah sub.

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi ruko tu bat tu suno...

 **Kavin:** Abhijeet bhaiya mein dekhta hoon. Ab time aa gya hy usy sub sachayi btany ka...

 **Abhijeet:** Kavin dehan sy woh hurt na hu...

 **Kavin:** She is my wife Bhaiya don't worry us ki khushi mere liye bhi matter krti hy.

 **...**

 **Purvi:** Abi kiyun aye hein aup yahan...aup ky liye bhi mein hi ghalat hoon na.

 **Kavin:** Nahin tum ghalat nahin hu...bus bat nahin samj rahi hu janti hu Shreya ny apni beti yahan chod di kiyun ky usy tumhary dukh ka andaza tha ky tum Muskan sy pyar krti hu us ky bina zibdagi ka kabhi socha nahin aur Shreya ky liye tu woh kabhi is dunia mein ayi hi nahin thi.

 **Purvi:** Tu yehi such hy tum hi btao 3 sal pehle jub tum ny bola ky aub hum hmary rishty ka new start lein gy hmari apni Family hu gi apny bchy tub...

 **Kavin:** Tub tum boli ky new start tu hu ga lekin tumhari sirf aik hi beti hu gi Muskan mein ny kuch nahin bola mujy laga tha wakt rehte tum sub samj jao gi but tum tu...

 **Purvi:** Tu yeah new start Shreya bhi tu ly skti hy Daya ky sath...

 **Kavin:** Nahin ly skti woh Shreya ki life mein Muskan ky ilawa aur koi nahin aa skta Muskan ky time doctors ny us ki surgery kr di thi jis ky bad woh kabhi dobara Maa nahin bn skti us ki life mein sirf yehi aik khushi hy Muskan...

 **Purvi:** What??? Yeah kia keh rahy hu tum yeah sub kahin tum Shreya ky pyar mein tu nahin keh rahy...

 **Kavin:** Yehi such hy Purvi aur I think abi yeah bat Daya ku bhi nahin pata Shreya ny us time yeah kisi ku nahin btaya tha.

 **Purvi:** Shreya ny yeah bat kabhi boli kiyun nahin.

 **Kavin:** Us ky liye yehi khushi kafi hy ky us ki beti zinda hy. Aur jahan tak rahi bat ky woh Muskan ku apny sath ly jaye gi tu aesa bhi kuch nahin. Daya ny decide kia hy ky woh yahin rahein gy. Aesy tu Muskan hmary pas bhi rahy gi na.

 **Purvi:** Kavin how selfish I am...mein ny sirf mera socha aur Shreya ka...

 **Kavin:** It's ok Purvi I know tum Muskan sy kitna pyar kerti hu. Bus aub Shreya ku yeah khushi dy du ky us ki beti us ky sath hi rahy gi. Ok.

 **Purvi:** Nahin abi nahin...

 **Kavin:** Means...

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahin bad mein btaon gi tum bol du Daya ku ky auj ky liye Muskan ku la jaye.

 **...**

 **Daya:** Kia yeah Purvi ny bola impossible...

 **Abhijeet:** Kia bola tum ny usy kuch ulta sedha tu nahin bola na...

 **Daya:** Am damn sure tum ny us ku hurt hi kia hu ga mein khud dekhta hoon.

 **Kavin:** Aesa kuch nahin hy Daya try to understand usy sirf ik such btaya hy Shreya ka ju shayed tum bhi nahin janty...

 **Rajat:** Kesa such...

 **Kavin:** Yehi ky mein aur Purvi tu aur babies bhi plan ker skty hein pr Shreya woh aub life mein kabhi Maa hi nahin bn skti woh tu sirf Musksn ki...

 **Daya:** What??? Yeah kub hua I mean kesy...

 **Kavin:** I know Shreya ny yeah bat aup ku nahin btayi but yehi such hy.

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya ny itna sub akely brdashst kia aur hum yeah samjty rahy ky wohi ghalt hy us ki life mein tu already kitny problems thy...

 **Daya:** Problems thy per aub us ki life mein sirf khushiyan hoon gi.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter of the story with full sweet nok jok and couple scenes. There are no more tears fears and problems.**

 **Yeah one more thing one guest tells that he thinks that Muskan is alive but how Muskan is dead. So dear guest now you are happy because Muskan is alive and Muskan is also a main part of the story so us ku tu zinda hi rehna tha na.**


	15. Chapter 15

Shreya is standing near the window and starring the full moon when she feels a pair of strong arms around her waist...

Daya aup mein bus aa hi rahi thi room mein...

 **Daya:** Tum nahin ayi tu mein hi chala aya tumhary pas socha auj yahan lawn mein hi coffee pi lety hein kia khayal hy???

 **Shreya:** How sweet love you for this baht man hu raha tha youn khuly asman ky nechy beth kr coffee piny ka aur yunhi chand ku takny ka aur aup ky sath dheron batein krny ka...

 **Daya:** You know itne salon mein hmary darmyan baht kuch badla per sub sy dangerous thing pata hy kia hy ju tum muj sy batein chipany lagi hu. Mujy kabhi btaya kiyun nahin ky tum Muskan ky bad aur baby hi conceive nahin kr skti...kiyun Shreya itna kuch kiyun chipaya jub hum sath thy tub bhi tum ny muj sy kuch share nahin kia kiyun???

 **Shreya:** Kiyun ky mein aup ku khud ky sath bandh kr nahin rakh sakti thi I wish ky aup apni life mein agey badh jayen new start lein aur aup muj sy nafrat bhi tu krny lagy thy jub mein aup ku aur Muskan ku aesy chod kr chali gyi.

 **Daya:** Haan but abi sirf mohabat hy tum sy aur bus...aur abi tu pori life ky liye tum meri hu na so ji bhar kr tum sy pyar bhi karon ga aur he forwarded his step while Shreya backed her steps...

Daya smirked on her act Aaah I am really missing these moments when you are scared with me and my love...

 **Shreya:** I am not scared...

Then look at me and he cupped her face and pecked her forehead and cheeks and now focused on her trembling lips and they both shared a passionate kiss and seperated when Oxygen is necessary for both of them.

She feels so shy and changed her gaze on other side.

Daya again trying to capture her lips and rounded his arms on her waist and pull towards him...Daya leave me it's our lawn...

 **Daya:** Then what can I do...

 **Shreya:** Please stop it and...

 **Daya:** No need to just pause this session and later we continue in our bedroom its fine na...

 **Shreya:** Nooo way...

 **Daya:** Are bedroom mein tu tumhein problem nahin honi chaye na that's not fair dear wife and he made a puppy face...

Aaah how cute angry men you are looking so cute I love you my golu molu...

Love you to my lady love aub agar coffee pini hy tu give me your love dose and he pointing on his lips...

Daya that's not fair mujy aup ky hath ki Coffee pini hy...

 **Daya:** Tu thek hy na us ki fee du phir mily gi coffee...

Ring ring ring...

 **Daya:** Yeah kon aa gya itni rat ku kabab mein haddi sara mood spoil kr dia...

 **Shreya:** Hahaha ju bhi aya baht achy time pr aya mein dekhti hoon.

 **Daya:** Are Kavin tum log is time sub khariyat hy na...

 **Kavin:** Haan bahi hmari tarf tu sub khariyat hy but aesa lagta hy tumhara mood spoil ker dia hy kiyun Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Are nahin tu bilkul right time pt entry di...

 **Purvi:** Aaah Kavin mean smjy is bat ka...

 **Kavin:** Saf saf dikh raha hy Daya chahta hu ga Shreya ky sath time spent krna aur Shreya lift nahin kra rahi hu gi.

 **Daya:** Itna bhi asan nahin tumhari bhen ku jhelna believe me bor kr deti hy...

 **Shreya:** Aaah Daya how mean mein bor krti hoon na...

 **Muskan:** Maa aup Papa sy jhagda na kru na. Papa aup bhi sorry bol du na aesy tu Maa naraz hu kr phir hamein chod kr chali jaye gi.

 **Daya:** Muskan meri jan abi hum Maa ku kahin jany nahin dein gy Papa promise you my little princess.

 **Kavin:** Haan Muskan aub hum sub hamesha tumhary sath rahein gy.

 **Muskan:** Dost tum ny bola tu aub mujy believe hy I know dost apna promise nahin todta.

 **Shreya:** Muskan tum abi tk inhein dost kiyun kehti hu beta.

 **Kavin:** Kiyun ky mein aur Muskan sub se ache dost hein aur baki sub rishty bad mein aty hein.

 **Muskan:** Haan aur yeah dost lifetime mere sath rahy ga.

 **Purvi:** Daya aik bat bolon wesy auj sy agar Shreya tumhein time na dy tu bor hony ki zrort nahin hum tumhari boriat dour krny ky liye hi Muskan ku yahan chodny aye hein.

 **Shreya:** Means tum yeah kia keh rahi hu.

 **Kavin:** Means yeah ky auj sy Muskan tum donon ky sath rahy gi. Are baht tang kr lia is ny apni Mumma ku aub thoda time tum sambalu na isy tum logon ku bhi pata lagy ky bchy peda krna asan hy sambalna baht mushkil hy.

 **Shreya:** Haan pr...

 **Kavin:** Pr wer kia arey ab baht hu gya na aub hamein bhi privacy chayeh thoda time hamein bhi du.

 **Daya:** Per Purvi tum...tum is ky bina kesy I mean...

 **Purvi:** Daya mein koi dour thodi hoon hum bhi yahan shift hu rahy hein tumhary sath waly ghar mein sirf aik gate ki tu doorie hu gi Muskan ka jub man kry woh mere pas aa jaye gi.

 **Muskan:** Oh wao means meri life mein du du advantages jub bhi Maa danty tu Mumma pas chali jaon gi aur Mumma kuch boly tu Maa ky pas...oh wao I am super happy.

 **Purvi:** Sahi boli tum yeah tu hy tumhein advantages hi advantages hein.

 **Mukan:** Haan Mumma but breakfast mein mujy aup ky hath ka bana milk hi chaye Maa acha nahin bnati...

 **Shreya:** Isey tu dekho abi 3 din pehle breakfast mein bany mere Cup cakes ki kesi tareef ker rahi thi aur aub...

 **Purvi:** Shreya yeah tumhari beti hy na pori notanki ki dukan hy youn bolo tu notanki ka shopping mall hy.

 **Shreya:** Yeah bhi acha hy tumhari beti adatein sub tum jesi aur ilzam muj pr dekh rahy hein aup Daya...

 **Purvi:** Haan Daya btao yeah Muskan mein kis ki habits hein sari...

 **Daya:** Haan woh mein aub and he looking towards both the mothers...

 **Kavin:** Daya be ready for future yeah tu trailor hy mere bahi film abi baki hy... Muskan aur Shreya bhi tumhein aesy hi darmyan mein rakha krein gi tub mein tum sy pochon ga.

 **Daya:** No problem mein donon ku apny dher sary pyar sy handle kr lia kron ga Muskan ku us ki favorite choclates dy ker aur Shreya ku dher sara pyar ker ky...

 **Muskan:** Papa that's not fair Maa ku dher sara pyar aup mere samny kro gy I mean un ky face pr cheeks per aur lips pr pyar Aaahhh...

 **Kavin:** Hahaha Daya aub jawab du mere bahi...

 **Daya:** Are isey tu dekho kitni badmash hu gyi hy Purvi yeah pehle tu aesi shaitan nahin thi...

 **Purvi:** Daya yeah sub mere sath rehne sy nahin hua yeah tu...

 **Shreya:** Yeah sub is Shaitan ki waja sy hy and she holds Kavin's ears...aub bolo yeah tum hi hu na is ky dost ju isey yeah sub sikha rahy hu...

 **Kavin:** Are Shreya yar meri wife ky samny tu meri izat kr lia kro yar...

 **Daya:** Woh kia hy na Kavin tumhari bhen ku na yeah sub nazr nahin ata...

 **Shreya:** Daya aup bhi aup ku na auj mere pas any ki zrort nahin samjy aup...

 **Daya:** Are Shreya mein tu...

 **Muskan:** Oh God Muskan ki choti sari jan aur iny sary kam Mumma aur dost bhi fight hi krty rehte hein aur abi Maa aur Papa bhi.

 **Kavin:** Chalo Bahi Daya aub hum chalty hein tum sambalo donon ku.

 **Shreya:** Purvi thank you so much...

 **Purvi:** Shreya ju hua usu bhol jao Muskan hum donon ki beti hy now I can understand ky usy hum donon ki zrort hy.

 **...**

 **Kavin:** Purvi kahan hu tum zra dekho na meri red shirt nahin mil rahi.

 **Purvi:** Tum na auj bhi apni shirt nahin dhond sakty mujy abi itna kam baki hy grocery bhi buy krni hy aur khana bhi banana hy.

 **Kavin:** Tum aesa kro grocery items ly aoa phir khany mein tumhein mein help kron ga.

 **Purvi:** Oh really khana aur tum what a nice joke...anyways thek hy mein Shreya ky sath ja rahi hoon usy kuch shopping bhi krni hy phir aa kr khana bnati hoon.

 **Kavin:** Shreya tumhary sath ja rahi hy that's great.

 **At night**

 **Shreya:** Ufff baht thak gaye mein tu pora din guzr gya.

 **Purvi:** Haan zyada time hmara is make over mein waist hoa anyways abi jati hoon mein Kavin wait kr raha hu ga.

 **Shreya:** Tum sy wait nahin hu raha hu ga tumhein bhola bhi is make over aur dress mein tum zyada perfect lag rahi hu per tumhein tu Kavin ki ankhon sy hi khud ku dekhna hy thek hy jao.

 **Purvi:** Shreya tum na aesa kuch bhi nahin Ok.

Purvi knocked the door but door is already opened she enters in hoom when door is closed behind him and she smell a sweet fragrance in everywhere and try to on the light but someone tie the blindfold on him.

 **Purvi:** kk kon hy Kavin Kavin kahan hu tum.

Asssh someone pointing a finger on her lips and hold her by shoulder and forward their step where she feels pettels under her feet.

Kavin yeah sub I know I feel your presence yeah tum hu...

 **Kavin (On her ear):** Mere ilawa mein kisi ku yeah hak dy bhi nahin sakta ky woh meri wife ky liye yeah sub kry...aur dehan sy is sy agey stairs hein...

 **Purvi:** Stairs Kavin mein gir gayi tu...

Tu mein hoon na tumhein sambalny ky liye tumhein girny hi nahin doon ga and he picked her up in bridal style.

Kavin chodo mein woh chal loon gi...

 **Kavin:** Bolti baht hu tum abi tum khud chup na ki tu mein chup krwa doon ga thoda tu wait kr lu.

 **Purvi:** Abi aur wait nahin hota I want to see you.

He opens her blindfold ab ankhein khol lu...She opens her eyes and looked in front of him where a terrace beautifully decorated and table for two people's arranged on it mid and a romantic candle light dinner is awaiting for her.

 **Kavin:** Welcome Mam and enjoy this beautiful evening with your special one and he forwarded his hand. She hold his hand and hugged him.

Kavin thank you so very much this one is so special for me I mean I can't believe this yeah sub tum ny mere liye kiya.

 **Kavin:** Abi sy thanks bolna start kro gi tu sari rat isi mein guzr jaye gi tumhein pyar ky liye time kam hu jaye ga na.

 **Purvi:** Means...

Means come and taste the dinner which is especially made for you and all the dinner item is made by me. So btao na check ker ky kesa bana hy sub.

 **Purvi:** Tum ny khana bnana seekh lia???

 **Kavin:** Tum se dour reh kr yehi tu kia Purvi her woh kam kia ju tumhein pasand hu tum hi chahti thi na ky mujy khana bnana ata hu especially tumhare liye lu dekho auj sub bnaya hy tumhare liye.

 **Purvi:** Kavin it's means a lot for me such mein tum ny meri zindagi ka hr khuwab pora kia hy I am so lucky.

 **Kavin:** Ok ab taste kro aur btao kesa bana hy???

 **Purvi:** Taste bhi tu tumhare hath sy hi kron gi na.

 **Kavin:** Why not...and he fed her first spoon and looking her expression...Purvi tell me na is it ok.

 **Purvi:** Kavin it is not just ok it's amazing she holds his hand and kissing him. I can't believe tum itni achi cooking ker skty hu.

 **Kavin:** Tumhare liye kuch bhi ker skta hoon Purvi ab khana khaty hein thanda hu jaye ga.

 **Purvi:** Aub mujy koi gila nahin Kavin tum ny mujy sub kuch dia meri hr khuwaish pori ki it's means a lot for me I wish mein bhi is ky badly mein tumhein kuch dy skti...

 **Kavin:** Dy sakti hu na apna sath tumhary sath ky bina hum hmara new start nahin ly skty na jahan sirf hum du hoon aur...

 **Purvi:** Aur...

 **Kavin:** Aur hmari family jisy mein aur tum own krty hoon mujy ghalt na samjna I know your feelings for Muskan but...

 **Purvi:** I know Kavin hmari life mein Muskan ku koi replace nahin kr skta I also want ky is ghar mein koi tu hu ju tumhein bhi tang kary tum jub dekho mujy hi tang krty hu koi tu hu tumhare liye bhi...

Oh wao really Purvi he picked her up and twirling him. Kavin chodo mujy...

 **Kavin:** Auj nahin Purvi chodny ky liye yeah hath nahin thama...

Kavin nechy utaro mujy please...

Just wait baby abi utar deta hoon...Kavin headed his way towards their bed room and macking her lay down on the bed...

 **Purvi:** Kavin thank you so much for everything auj mujy ehsas hua you are the best husband in this world...and you are the best wife and you know you are looking so hot in blue colour and now I can't control my self anymore...So be ready...

 **Purvi:** I am always ready for your love and she attacked on his lips while her hands on his hairs...He also responded back with same passion...Purvi turned on him and now he is at bottom while she is on top of him. He is starting to kissing and licking her earlobe her shoulders and moves his hands on back of him and try to unhook her blouse...She is also busy to unbuttoning his shirt and kissing or biting on his chest...He switches offf the room lights and they continue their love making session...

 **Next Morning**

Purvi opens her eyes and feels a pair of hands around his waist she is kissing on him...

 **Kavin (sleepy voice):** Good Morning my Love.

 **Purvi:** Good Morning tum jag rahy hu...

 **Kavin:** Tum ny rat bhar sony hi nahin dia...

 **Purvi:** Tumhara shuru hu gya phir sy abi jldi sy utho fresh hu jao...

 **Kavin:** Auj nahin mera agly 2 3 ghanty koi irada nahin is bed sy uthny ka so mera sath tu tum ku dena hi hu ga na.

 **Purvi:** Nooo Kavin no shaitani abi Muskan aa jaye gi apny dost ky pas...

 **Kavin:** It's already 8 am pehle tu wo aa jati hy is wakt tak don't worry auj nahin aye gi Shreya usy nahin any dy gi she knows that we need some privacy.

 **Purvi:** What oh jabi rat mein Shreya mujy aesy tang ker rahi thi woh sub janti thi...

 **Kavin:** Are sweetheart usy sirf itna bola tha tumhein din bhar busy rakhny ku of course woh sub samj gayi hu gi leave it and he attacked on her lips for avoiding her further questions...

 **...**

 **Daya:** Shreya kia hua auj Muskan kidr hy???

 **Shreya** **:** Pata nahin Daya jub sy school sy ayi hy apny room mein hy mein ny pocha bhi mujy tu kuch bol nahin rahi aup poch lu na apni ladli sy...

 **Daya:** Haan tum dinner lgao mein dekhta hoon...

 **Shreya:** Usy yahin ly aoa din mein bhi us ny kuch thek sy khaya nahin...

 **Daya:** Agar aesa hy tu lao mujy du khana mein us ky pas hi ja kr pochta hoon dekhta hoon kia khti hy.

 **Shreya:** Kuch btaya is ny...

 **Daya:** Nahin kuch bol nahin rahi...

 **Shreya:** Muskan beta aup ku Mumma ki yad aa rahi hy kia??? Beta Mumma next week aa jayen gi na abi un sy call per bat ker lu...

 **Muskan:** Mumma sy sham mein bat hu gyi thi un ki yad nahin aa rahi hy...

 **Daya:** Tu beta Papa ku bolo na kia hua meri jan aesy chup na rahu na...

 **Muskan:** Bol ky bhi kia faida sub ky siblings hn meri sub Friends ky pas un ky pas un sy big aur small siblings hein but Muskan ky pas koi bhi nahin jis ky sath Muakan khely...

 **Daya:** Muskan beta aup ky Mama papa hein na aur dost bhi tu hy ju kisi aur ky pas nahin...

 **Muskan:** Dost abi tu pas nahin aur Papa mujy sibling chaye dost nahin aup hamesha mujy yehi bol kr chup kra dety hu ky aup aur Maa apna sara pyar mujy dena chahty hu but...

 **Shreya:** Muskan meri jan I promise ap God sy dua kro woh aup ku bhi siblings dy ga.

 **Muskan:** Sachi Maa...

 **Shreya:** Haan meri jan ab khana kha lu...

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah kia bola tum ny Muskan ku???

Kia bolon us ky ansoo nahin dekhy jaty muj sy usy kesy smjao ky us ki Maa us ky liye aur baby nahin la skti...

 **Daya:** Us ky ansoo mujy bhi taklif dety hein but...

 **Shreya:** Woh sub bol jaye gi kuch time mein...

 **Daya:** Hope so...

 **...**

 **Shreya:** Are Purvi aur pictures dikhao ma tum donon ki hamein bhi tu pata lgy na ky tum donon ka tour kesa raha.

 **Kavin:** Woh kia hy na Shreya hum ny pictures zyada bnwayi hi nahin...

 **Daya:** Are haan Shreya samjo na yeah donon tu aik dosry ky sath hi busy rahy hoon gy na...

 **Muskan:** Maa mein aa gyi pray ker ky...

 **Kavin:** Konsi pray Muskan...

 **Muskan:** Yehi ky God Muskan ku bhi siblings dein abi Muskan ku bhi chota baby chaye Muskan ky sub Friends ky pas hy.

 **Daya:** Isey kitna samjaya ky Muskan Maa Papa apna pyar aup ky ilawa aur kisi ky sath share nahin krna chahty but...

 **Kavin:** Are bus itni si bat idhar aoa Muskan beta you know aup ka dost bhi yehi chahta hy ky aub Muskan ky liye koi chota baby aye tu abi aup aesa kro na apni Mumma ku bolo wohi ly kr ayen gi na aup ky liye siblings...

 **Muskan:** Mumma sachi aup Muskan ky liye chota baby lao gi na phir mein usy baht pyar kron gi usy rony bhi nahin doon gi usy apny sary toys bhi doon gi mein is ky liye roz pray bhi krti hoon.

 **Kavin:** Look Daya itni si tu bat thi dekho Muskan kitni khush hy usy tu bus us ky sath khelny wala koi chaye phir chahy woh us ki Maa laye yeah Mumma.

 **Shreya:** That means koi good news hy...

 **Kavin:** Abi nahin but hope so very soon...

 **Purvi** **:** Muskan beta God ny aup ki pray sun li hy aup abi sy count down start ker lu baht jald aup ki Mumma aup ky liye baby layen gi...

 **Muskan:** Sachi Mumma...

 **Shreya:** Purvi it's mean tum pregnant hu but Kavin tu bol raha tha ky...

 **Purvi:** Mein abi btana nahin chahti thi surprise rakhna chahti thi but I think yeah Muskan ki duayon ki waja sy hy isi liye bata diya...

 **Kavin:** I can't believe it Purvi I love you for this and he hugged him...

 **Muskan:** Dost dour rahu Mumma sy tummy mein baby hein woh hurt hoon gy...

 **Purvi:** Sekho kuch is sy bachi ku sub pata hy aur tum...

 **Muskan:** Mumma mein choty bahi ky sath cycle chlana sekhon gi aur haan choti bhen ky sath apni gudiya ka khel bhi khelon gi Yahooo...

 **Kavin:** Are isey tu bhen aur bahi donon chaye aub...

 **Daya:** No problem next try kr lena...

 **Purvi:** What???

 **Kavin:** Mein tu kr loon but Purvi ku lagta hy mein aik ku bhi nahin sambal skta aur Muskan ki wish ka kia???

 **Tarika** **:** Woh tum already pori kr chuky hu yeah rahi Purvi ki reports twins pregnancy hy...

 **Kavin:** Really...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan isi liye tu mein aur Tarika ji bhi aa gye hein taky hum khud yeah news tum sub ku dein.

 **Shreya:** Really twins pregnancy am so happy for this...Purvi bus auj sy tum koi kam nahin kro gi just rest kro gi...

 **Purvi:** Yeah kia hy Shreya abi tu just start hy yar wesy bhi thoda baht kam tu mein kr skti hoon na.

 **Muskan:** Nooo Mumma ab sirf Muskan ky kam kry gi bus aur Muskan bhi Mumma ka aur babies ka baht khayal rkhy gi.

 **Kavin:** Aur is dost ka kia is ko bhol gyi ap Muskan...

 **Muskan:** Muskan nahi bholi dost hamein khana bana kr dy ga aur Mumma ku baht sa pyar kry ga aur abi ghar ky sub kam bhi tu dost ku krny hein na.

 **Kavin:** Muskan beta aup ki Mumma ku pyar tu ap ka dost ker ly ga lekin baki kam beta...

 **Muskan:** Woh bhi ap kro gy tub hi Mukan Mumma ku pyar krny ki permission dy gi aup aesy Mumma ku baht tang krty hu.

 **Abhijeet:** Good Muskan beta yeah hui na bat...

while all others laughing on her antiques...

 **After some months**

 **Muskan:** Mumma abi babies kb ayn gy...

 **Shreya:** Muskan beta Mumma ku tang na kro na aur kitnh sawal pocho gi beta Mumma ny bola tu abi babies baht jld aa jayen gy...

 **Purvi:** Haan aur phir hmari Muskan un ki pyari badi didi bn jaye gi...

Muskan put her hand on her belly and said ab aa jao na Muskan sy aur wait nhi hu raha...

 **Purvi:** Aaah Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Muskan beta kia kr rahi hu...

Purvi hold her belly and screaming in pain Shreya doctor ku call kro yeah pain...

Purvi aik minute mein abi Kavin ku call krti hu...

Purvi's eyes filled with tears while Muskan also hold her hand tightly...

 **Shreya:** Purvi thoda sa wait bus Kavin aa raha hy ambulance ly kr...

 **Muskan:** Mumma aup ku kia hua...

 **Shreya:** She is fine beta...

Shreya jldi chalo ambulance aa gyi hy. They reached in hospital where Purvi shifted to the OT while all others waiting outside...

Kavin and Muskan is so impatient and Muskan is still is crying to see her condition.

 **Kavin:** Shreya itna time kyu lag raha hy...

 **Daya:** Kavin tum tu khud ku sambalo dekh nahin rahy Muskan already disturbed hy aur tum...

 **Abhijeet:** Kavin thoda tu time lgta hy na...

 **Kavin:** I know but Purvi ka pain...jub bhi sochta hoon tu...

 **Shreya:** Relaxed Purvi bhi thek hu gi...at the same time nurse comes with babies...Congratulations Baby boy aur girl aye hein...

Everybody congrats to each other and so happy...

 **Shreya:** Dekho Muskan tumhary sath khelny ky liye tumhary siblings aa gye hein...

 **Muskan:** Mumma woh kesi hy...

 **Kavin:** Haan doctor hum Purvi sy mil skty hein kia???

Yeah sure...

Kavin entered in the room and kissed on her forehead she opens her eyes and weekely smiled.

 **Purvi:** Kavin hmary bchy...

He hold her hands and kissed on him Thank you so much Purvi auj hmari family complete hu gyi hy and it's all happen because of you...

 **Purvi:** Tum mere sath hu na jabi yeah khushi mujy mili hy so thnks to you...are haan Muskan woh kahan hy woh bhi tu baht khush hu gi na...

 **Daya:** Yeah rahi Muskan...

 **Purvi:** Ap sad kiyun hu Muskan...

 **Muskan:** Meri wish ki wja sy ap ku baht pain hua na...ab Muskan nahin boly gi kabhi bhi ky usy siblings chayen Mumma mein aup ku pain ma nahin dekh skti and she hugged her...

 **Purvi:** Mumma ku koi pain nahin hua Mumma baht khush hy ky Muskan ky sath khelny ky liye koi aya I Love you meri jan...aoa ab dekho babies ku...

Yeah tu baht choty hein mere sath kesy khelein gy.

 **Tarika:** Beta aup bhi tu pehle choti thi na yeah bhi thody time ky bad aup sy khelny lgein gy...

 **Muskan:** Maa mein bhi aesy hi choti si thi kia...

 **Daya:** Haan meri jan aur hum sub ky liye tum abi bhi choti si princess hu...

 **Muskan:** Per abi mein didi hoon koi mujy choti nahin boly ga...

 **Kavin:** Haan meri nani ama man gye ab tum badi hu Ok.

 **Shreya:** Daya kia dekh rahy hu...

 **Daya:** Yehi ky auj is Muskan ki waja sy hum sub ki life khushiyon sy bhar gyi hy.

 **Abhijeet:** Sahi kaha dukh ki rat baht lmbi thi pr ab sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan hein zra dekho tu Muskan ku ktni khush hy aur Purvi ku bhi us ki sub khushiyan mil gyi hein.

 **Shreya:** Muskan khush tu hu gi hi na us ki Mumma ny usy life ka sub sy bada gift dia...

 **Daya:** Aur tum ny usy zindagi di and he hugged Shreya and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

 **So here the end of Chappy and story to hope so you like this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much every reader and reviewer and also silent members.**

 **A big thanks to everyone and each reviewer for your continue support and reviews.**

 **Without youe reviews it's impossible to complete this beautiful journey so again thnks to you.**


End file.
